Our Angel
by k-marieee
Summary: Lizzie is our angel, Us, Being the marauders. We all love her, well Sirius say's he doesn't but we all know that's a lie.We're just waiting for him to admit it.It could take a awhile. sb/oc jp/le rl/oc writtien from the marauder's POV and Lizzie's POV.
1. Elizabeth Rouge and Sirius Black

I Own nothing but Lizzie.

Chapter one- Elizabeth Rouge and Sirius Black.

I walk into the train station alone thinking about this upcoming year. Wow seventh year. I remember back when I first got my Hogwarts letter, my parents thought it was a joke seeing as they're muggles but I knew better. How else could you explain me breaking glass or blowing things up when I was angry? How else would you explain almost tripping down the stairs but somehow gliding down them? It explained everything this letter. I kept telling them it was real, but of course they thought I was just putting two and two together and not getting four. Then a few days later a tall, skinny man with a long with beard and long white hair showed up on my doorstep wearing the deepest purple robes. My first thought was that he looked funny, my second was that I knew he was like me. He was very polite and explained Hogwarts to my parents. I told him I always knew something was funny about me, and he laughed and told me he was surprised I caught on because most didn't. The twinkle in his eyes made me feel more at home than I ever felt. I always felt like I didn't belong in my house like I was different. I wasn't by any means and only child. I was the youngest of four boys. Alex, was the oldest four years older than I am. Then Michael which is a year younger than Alex. Then came Tyler who was a year younger than Michael. Then came me. I was the only one magical in my family. They didn't hate me for it but they treated me _different_ and not always in a good way.

He took me to Diagon Alley this wizarding shopping place. It was brilliant! There were witches and wizards everywhere wearing long robes and cloaks and flourishing their wands. It was like a dream come true I couldn't keep the smile off my face. He took me to get robes first and then to get my books, and I was surprised to see that the pictures moved! The best part of the trip with going to Ollivander's to get my wand. The old man was friendly and entrancing with his stories about wand lore. We tried wand after wand, until he found the perfect one. 14 inches, cherry wood with a unicorn hair. It felt so right in my hand like it was an extension of my own arm!

My first weeks of school were horrible. The sorting hat was on my head for barely a second when it screamed GRYFFINDOR! I had no friends and everyone made fun of me because I was a supposed know it all. I didn't mean to know it all, I just got curious and read all my books before school started! There was a girl in my class who was just like me. She was tall for her age, with a slender figure, long fiery red hair, and brilliant green eyes her skin was tan and clear. We talked ever so often because we shared a dorm, but she usually just hung out with this short blonde girl named Alice. I was constantly made fun of for my freckles and pale skin. I was tiny in every way with curly strawberry blonde hair and big deep green eyes. Personally I'd say Lily's eyes were much prettier.

I met my first friends a month into school. I was walking along the corridors by myself to go to Transfiguration one of my favorite classes when Lucius Malfoy a third year Slytherin came up and began to taunt me. He then called me a mudblood in front of everyone! I was mortified. I started crying and that just made everyone laugh harder. Then suddenly to my right was a boy with the messiest black hair I'd ever seen with warm hazel eyes, and a pair of glasses, standing next to him was another boy with somewhat neater sandy hair, and amber eyes. The boy with the sandy hair put his arms around me and started walking me towards the other direction while the one with the black hair was yelling at the Slytherin. Eventually he caught up to me.

"_T-thank you." I stuttered out my voice cracking from crying. I reached up to wipe the tears off of my face._

"_Hey, don't listen to him, he doesn't know anything he's just a slimy git." He said staring into my green eyes. He then held out his hand "I'm James Potter." I took his hand hesitantly and he laughed at my hesitation. His laugh was loud and playful. Then the boy who had his arms around my shoulders released me and said "I'm Remus Lupin. You're Elizabeth Rouge right?" he asked me._

"_Y-yes." I said looking down._

"_Hey, don't be embarrassed. That's how they all are, the slytherins they all think they're better because they're pureblood. But you seem a lot smarter than them anyway they're just jealous." Remus told me softly. _

"_You're pureblood then?" I asked in a small voice._

"_Me? No. James is but don't worry he won't think bad of you because you're not. Everyone isn't like that. I'm half. My mom is a pureblood and my dad is a muggle-born." I looked up off the floor and stared into his amber eyes. They somehow soothed me both of them and I felt better than I had since the start of school._

"_Really, thank you." I said finally without stuttering._

"_Ha, Rem, looks like we finally got her to stop stuttering. Trust me, just stick with us and you'll be fine." James said smiling brightly at me._

From that day on they were my bestfriends. I fell in love with them. James, Peter, Remus, I was always worrying about them, or helping them with their problems. I hated seeing them upset and did whatever I could to make the feel better. I was always there for them teaching them things they didn't know and in turn they taught me to be confident, and charming. I definitely learned from the masters. The only problem about our friendship was Sirius Black. He despises me. So it's me, James, Remus, Peter and Sirius and though all the other boys like me, Sirius he just doesn't. I never found out why and he never told anyone. He is forever making fun and playing pranks on me. But if he thinks I won't pull one back he is crazy. And trust me I can pull a prank, I come up with some of the best ones they pull off. He always calls me ugly when I know I am anything but. He always tells me that I screw things up, he's mad that I helped with the map(they would have been useless without me) and that I knew about the cloak. So we decided to keep the fact that I am also an animagus from him. He thinks Foxie is just a stupid nickname. He also refuses to call me Lizzie or Foxie like everyone else, or Angel, if you're Remus, Peter, or James. Nope I'm Elizabeth or freckles to him.

Ever since I came out of my shell I haven't been made fun of since, well with the exception of the Slytherins but whos counting them anyway. I stick up for myself now when a slytherin calls me a mudblood or when they hex me for being one. I'm not the scared little girl I was first year. Okay well I am little but I am by no means scared. Lily is one of my bestfriends but the fact that I'm good friends with James is always a strain on our friendship, and the fact that she is good friends with Sirius (Merlin knows why.) that puts another strain on us. She also hates the fact that I am a prankster, but what can you do? I am what I am.

Finally after making my way to the barrier I walk straight through without looking back and I'm instantly relieved. I don't really consider myself a muggle, I feel much better here along the other wizards. Especially because of the war going on. Right before I step on the train I feel three people attack me from behind.

"Foxie!" I turn around and see James, Remus, and Peter a boy with blonde hair and watery blue eyes. I hug them all. I then look over my shoulder and see Sirius standing there with a glare in his fathomless grey eyes. Don't get me wrong I know a handsome bloke when I see one and he is definitely one of the most good looking guys in our school. Everyone wants him. Well everyone except me.

"You all act like you haven't seen me since last year. I was just at James' house with you all a week ago!" I said to him then I turned to Sirius. "Black." I said with a nod. I never called him Sirius to his face.

"Elizabeth. Wow, looks like you've gotten uglier since I last saw you." My pale face suddenly flushed red from embarrassment. I didn't back down from him. I looked up into his face and glared. He smirked at my blush and I raised my eye brow. When I was finally about to comment on his messy hair. Remus cut me off.

"Oh Sirius leave her alone would you. You know she's beautiful you just won't admit it." I smiled gratefully at Remus.

"Thank you!" I said smugly. We walked along the train looking for Lily's compartment. Though James and Lily hated each other they still sit together in the great hall and on the trains seeing as they are both my friends. After walking in about four compartments (even though we knew Lily wasn't in there, we just went to bother the kids already in there.) We finally found her and Alice. When we stepped in, Lily bounced up and hugged me tightly then I felt another small body launch itself at us.

"Alice! Lily!" I screamed. They pulled back from the hug with a big smile on their faces.

"Lizzie!" They both screamed back. Sirius snorted and that was when Lily launched herself at him and gave him a tight hug. I mimicked a gag to Alice and she laughed.

"Oh Sirius!" I heard her say. "I've missed you; we didn't get to hang out as much this summer. Especially since the whole thing with your parents." Of course I knew what she was talking about. I was at James' sometime in July sitting in the living room with Mr. and Mrs. Potter when Sirius burst through the door. He looked down right terrible and even me who hates him was worried. Blood was caked on the left side of his face and was covering his chest. He was shaky and pale. He was barley standing on his feet then suddenly he fell forward and he almost hit the floor before Mr. Potter caught him. Mrs. Potter being a healer, healed his injuries and we found out what happened. He was trying to run away from his parents when his mother caught him. She cut him open using the dark arts something she and the rest of the Black family are quite fond of and then used to cruciatus curse on him. I never really knew why I was in Gryffindor seeing as I wasn't all that brave but Sirius, Sirius was a Gryffindor through and through. Even I had to respect him for the amount of courage he had. I was brought out of my thoughts by a hand waving in front of my face. I shook my head and looked around seeing that everyone had already sat down. Lily was next to Black, James on the other side and I'm guessing Remus and Peter were behind us. It was Alice who was waving her tanned hand in front of my face.

"W-what?" I asked. Feeling quite embarrassed my cheeks flushed red again and I sat down next to Remus who put his hand on my knee trying to hide his laughter by turning it into a cough. I glared at him, something I never really do and his coughing was cut off.

"What were you thinking about Liz?" Lils asked me turning her attention away from Sirius. My glaze shot to Sirius for a second and our eyes met, but I quickly looked away turning back to Lily.

"Oh um-urm nothing." I said intelligently. Usually Sirius would make a comment on this but I was surprised when none came. I shook my head again trying to focus. "Oh Lily?" I asked grinning from what I was about to do. Her head shot up. "Don't you have a heads meeting soon?" The boys all grinned at me including Sirius realizing what I was planning. No matter how much I loved Lily, I wanted to see the look on her face when she heard that James made headboy.

"Oh yeah!" She stood up quickly "Well, I'll just-"

"I think I'll walk with you Flower." James told her also standing up.

"Don't' call me that!" she snapped. "And no Potter you won't so you better sit your sorry arse back down!" She pushed him back into his seat and she was half way out the door before he spoke.

"Oh Evans?" she turned to face him with a glare so intense that if looks could kill he would have died a slow and painful death. "I think I have something you might be interested in." He threw her his head boy badge. She caught it and the look of shock on her face had me bursting out in laughter. I wasn't the only one, the whole compartment was laughing.

"You're not-You can't be- Dumbledore wouldn't" she spluttered out.

"Oh but I am Evans." He drawled, standing up and walking out the door. He turned back and looked at her. "Coming Evans?" Without waiting for an answer he walked into the other direction. She stood there stunned. No one spoke yet. I heard a loud bang in the hall way.

"POTTER!" she screamed. I realized the noise must have been James by the way she stalked off in his direction her wand out. The door slammed closed and we all sat quietly until Sirius said.

"She'll never date him." Was he blind? Was I the only one who knew how much in love with James she was?

"Of course she will, don't be stupid Black." I said with a smirk, something I only did when I talked to him or the slytherins. Its fun to be a smartass sometimes.

"Want to bet freckles?" he asked me with an eye brow raised. "5 galleons says they won't date by the end of this year."

"You got yourself a deal Black." I said reaching out my hand and shaking his.

"You are going down." I laughed loudly.

"We'll see."

I then looked away from him and turned my attention back to Alice who started telling me all about her summer. Alice who had been pining over Frank Longbottem another seventh year Gryffindor since first year was explaining in great detail how this was the year she was finally going to catch his attention. Their whole relationship was ridiculous. They were dancing around each other like first years. Both of them liked each other it was obvious but they were too cowardly to admit it. I mean seriously where is their Gryffindor bravery?

James and Lily came back into the compartment only a few minutes before we arrived at Hogwarts. Neither of them spoke a word, but just avoided each other's glazes. It made me wonder what happened after they talked. I raised an eyebrow in Lily's direction and she mouthed "later" to me, I nodded.

I sat at the Gryffindor table between Remus and James, with Alice, Peter, Sirius, and Lily across from us.

"OI! Rouge!" I looked over to the Slytherin table and saw the bane of my existence. Jessica Clancey. Who I hated more between Sirius and her I wasn't sure but she sure did irk me.

"Yes Clancey?" I glared in her direction. She hadn't changed a bit. Tall, skinny, long blonde hair, with black eyes. And I literally mean black. Probably matched her soul. Damn git.

"Just wanted to say hi, is that such a problem?" she asked smiling sweetly.

"You existing is a problem." I told her smirking. James roared with laughter. I tried being nice to everyone, but there was a select few slytherins that I just couldn't get along with. Like it was physically impossible.

Her face became if possible colder than it was. She nudged Narcissa who was sitting next to her and whispered something in her ear still staring pointedly at me.

"What going to get Black on me?" Narcissa looked at me also glaring, she stood up quickly and began walking in my direction. Oh boy, honestly the first day and I'm already going to get in a fight. I had no choice my whole 5'2, 110 pound frame stood up to fight Narcissa. Who was extremely tall, I wouldn't be surprised if she was close to 6 feet tall. She came to a halt right in front of me and stared down. Her blue eyes ice cold, her pale almost white blonde hair falling to her face. I heard lily yelling at me to sit down and then heard her telling Narcissa that she was going to give her a detention but no of us made a move to do as she asked. I was raising my hand to hit her when I heard a loud voice call out.

"Black! Rouge!" We both whipped our heads around and stared at the person who screamed our names. Professor McGonagall was looking at us with her face livid. I suddenly became aware of the whole school staring at us. I smiled at her charmingly.

"Hello Professor, so lovely to see you. Have you done something new with your hair?" She looked at me, looking as though she was trying to hide a smile and I then thought about how stupid a thing it was to say seeing as she's been wearing her hair in the same tight bun since I've known her. Hell she was probably born with that bun. I saw Lily shake her head in disbelief out of the corner of my eye.

"No I haven't Miss. Rouge. But I suggest you and Miss. Black better sit down before I give you both detention." Without another word I sat down again and put my head in my hands. Remus patted my shoulder affectionately.

"Done something with her hair?" Sirius laughed. "Are you thick?" I looked up and met his grey eyes. I took a deep breath and turned my head away as if I didn't hear him.

"First day and I already almost got in a fight with that miserable Narcissa." I said shaking my head. "I mean honestly didn't we get in enough fights last year!" Her and Jessica were the only ones I ever got in muggle fights with. I rarely dueled anyone else.

"Who could forget all the fights you got in last year. The number of times you landed yourself in the hospital wing, with black eyes, broken noses. I can't even count." Lily rolled her eyes. "Why don't you try not fighting with her this year. Just grow up. Don't let what they say bother you, ignore it and move on." My brow furrowed a bit. Was she telling me to grow up? Lily Evans who spent most of her days hexing and screaming at James? I was just about to comment on that when Professor Dumbledore spoke up.

"Welcome back to the old students, and Welcome to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry to the new students. To those who don't know me. I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school. I hope you all had a wonderful summer. The third floor is off limits and the forbidden forest is still forbidden. Good luck to you all for this year. I'm sure you're all hungry so without further ado tuck in." He waved his hands and instantly the table filled with food. I never really ate much so I settled with a few pieces of chicken.

"No wonder why you're so skinny! Eat some food!" James said his mouth filled with food. I scrunched up my nose in disgust.

"Oh Sod off, will you?" I said but I was still smiling.

Lily, Alice, I who shared our own door room were all sitting up in our own bed talking.

"I really hate Sirius!" I sighed loudly. Even though I really didn't I was just so-so pissed at him!

"I never really understood why? He's such a good friend. He always looks out for me." I looked at Lily with my eyes widened.

"Good friend? You consider him a good friend?" Alice shot me an apologetic look before saying,

"Well he is. He is actually quite nice."

"Are you kidding? He is an egotistical, womanizing, prat who thinks he is better than everyone else! How do you get nice from that?" Lily made a big show of rolling her eyes.

"I never said that he isn't those things, but what I did say is that he is nice to his friends. Just give him a chance." She pleaded.

"NO." I looked at the expression on her face. "Why don't you give James a chance. I don't see what's wrong with him. Now James, is a good friend, caring, and helpful." I said smiling.

"Well actually, we um-" she stopped and blushed slightly. "We actually decided to try and get along this year." I just stared at her and blinked, and blinked again, and blinked again.

"You're serious?" Alice asked with a look of complete surprise on her pretty face.

"Well yeah, we decided that since we had to work together it was better to get along." I lost my surprise and grinned at her.

"You looooovee James Potter!" I said in a sing song voice.

"I do not." But I didn't miss the blush on her cheeks.

"I-" she flicked her wand and the candles extinguished. "Let's get some sleep yeah?" I laid down and laughed.

"You can't avoid that question forever _Flower_." I said using James' nickname for her. Oh Lily dear, you are going to make me 5 galleons richer this year I thought.

I sat awake thinking. Why did Sirius hate me? I didn't understand what I ever did to him. He's just always hated me. I don't want to hate him. He never even gave me a chance, why should I give him one. I always hoped eventually we would get passed it seeing as I'm good friends with his best mates but it never happened. I'm beginning to think this a lost cause. I knew I was never going to be able to sleep now. So I grabbed the book I was reading off the bed side table and walked into the common room. I sighed as I sat down in front of the fire. Why just why did I have to care about Sirius hating me now? I never gave it a second thought but now? I just couldn't stop thinking about it. Something changed this year and I'm not sure I'm going to like it. I opened my book, to take my mind of everything except Elizabeth Bennet and .

**-SIRIUS' POV-**

The next morning I woke up earlier than usual. I know I still had two hours until breakfast but I got dressed and grabbed my books for the day. Walking into the common room I noticed it was empty except for a girl with extremely curly strawberry blonde hair. Which I realized to be Elizabeth. She wasn't dressed in her school robes but in a tiny white cotton tank top and a pair of green pajama pants. She had her head resting on her knees a thick book held up in front of her face. I noticed the way her thin, delicate shoulders where hunched. I wondered if she even slept at all. She didn't notice me yet, and if she did she didn't look up. I walked over to the fire and threw myself into the chair closest to where she was sitting. She stretched out her small legs in front of her and cracked her fingers as she turned to face me. Her usually deep beautiful green eyes looked tired. She was frowning slightly.

"Black." She said. Her voice sounded like hunny, sweet and soft. I then noticed she didn't have the usual hatred in her voice as she usually did in speaking to me. For the first time I didn't want to say anything rude to her. I didn't really hate her. I never did. I don't know what made me act that horrible the first time I met her but after that we just never got along. And boy did I ever regret it.

"Elizabeth." I greeted. She closed her eyes and sighed softly. "Didn't you sleep?" She opened her eyes, and saw that I was pointing to what she was wearing. She was confused and then looked down. A blush crept up on her pale cheeks.

"No. I didn't." She admitted in a small voice. She turned her head away from me and set her book down in front her. She put her head back on her knees and stared at the fire. I stared at her back and she sat quietly. I could recognize every freckle on her body, the exact color of her hair and eyes. She was the one girl I could never stop thinking about. And it infuriated me seeing as no matter how many other girls I snogged or dated she was the one I thought about. I was entranced by her beauty and by how mysterious she was. No matter how much I tried to understand her I only confused myself more. She was different from other girls. She was tiny, and extremely sweet. Yet she had a mischievous side where she could pull off the most amazing pranks. She was extraordinary at magic, second best in our year right behind Lily. Yet she had such a fiery temper. Her temper was mostly directed at me or the slytherins which she hated maybe as much as I did, she never did get over being called a mudblood first year. Where as Lily ignored and tried to act civil to them, Elizabeth would fight them, but only as a last resort. That's another thing about her, for being so sweet and small she could sure hold a grudge. And I mean she was sweet. She carried an aura of happiness with her that everybody loved. The way she walked was even graceful, as if she was dancing instead of actually walking. She smiled all the time and was always laughing. Her laugh was such a beautiful sound and so rarely heard around me. James, Peter, and Remus were especially in love with her. They were careful and very gentle with her. And she loved them back.

I would never admit to anyone what I felt about her. I didn't love her. Maybe, not yet. I don't know. All I know is she is the most interesting, intelligent, beautiful girl I have ever met. I never called any girls beautiful not one, well besides Lily who doesn't count seeing as she is like my sister. But Elizabeth, she was the only one I saw as beautiful.

She's been sitting there quietly for almost twenty minutes which is weird for her. She always talked even if it was to insult me.

"Elizabeth?" I asked hesitantly. When she didn't answer I bent down beside her and saw that she was sleeping. Not wanting to wake her I lifted her up carefully and laid her down the couch. She opened her eyes halfway, and her green eyes pierced me. Without saying anything, she closed her eyes and fell back asleep. And when I said I regretted what I've said to her I meant every word. Now that we "hated" each other I didn't know if we could ever go to being friends. After treating her so badly all these years there is no way I could start treating her nicely. We were enemies. No matter how much I didn't want us to be. We were, and if there was any way I could take back everything I did to her. I would.


	2. Enemies

I Own nothing but Lizzie.

Chapter two-Enemies.

I walked into McGonagall's class room and took my usual seat by James. I looked around the room. Remus and Peter were seated in front of us. Lily was in the corner desk in the very front, the seat beside her empty. I frowned slightly. A mixture of Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws were scattered across the room. Since this is a N.E.W.T.S class everyone is mixed together. The office door opened and McGonagall strode out.

"Good Morning, Welcome to 7th year N.E.W.T.S Transfiguration. This year you will be excepted to work hard. This just isn't any normal year. The exams at the end will play a major part in your futures. You cannot afford to fail!" She looked around at all of us. "This year we will take on-" the sound of the door slamming open cut off her speech. Everyone turned around in there seat and faced the door. Elizabeth was standing there a slight blush on her cheeks. What else is new I thought. Then I realized what was new. Though she hung around with us, and got in her fair share of detentions she was never late. Not once. She didn't look any better than she had this morning. Her hair was pulled back in a clip with some curls framing her heart shaped face. Her eyes were dull and apologetic.

"Professor, I apologize." Her sweet voice rang out across the room. She didn't smile like she normally did while trying to get out of trouble.

"Miss Rouge I'm surprised. 10 points from Gryffindor." I watched as she made no move to sit down yet. "Well, take a seat Elizabeth." She walked quickly to her seat, her head down. I watched as she sat down and McGonagall continued her speech. I tuned her out. Elizabeth was sitting with her head rested against her hand while Lily was whispering furiously in her ear. Suddenly everyone started moving around and Lily started talking loudly I could only make out some of what she was saying.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? This year is important of course it does." Her voice low and angry.

"I'm tired, Lils." She said putting her head in her hands. Lily sighed and patted her back.

"Sirius."

"Sirius."

"SIRIUS!" I turned my head and faced Prongs. "Merlin Padfoot, what were you doing?!" he asked with laughter. "I called your name three times."

I just shrugged, not wanting him to know I was looking at Elizabeth. "What are we doing anyway?" James grinned.

"Human Transfigurations." Excellent.

"Perfect for a prank, huh Padsie?" he said cocking an eye brow.

"Don't you know it Jamsie Boy." I said grinning back. Hmm, let wake little Miss Perfect up. I pointed my wand at Elizabeth's full lips. With a flick of my wand her lips were gone replaced with a beak. The class burst out laughing. She turned her head and her eyes met mine. She glared at me not breaking my gaze. She never did, no matter how much I managed to embarrass her she never backed down. Yet another thing that was a mystery to me in the mind of Elizabeth Rouge. Most girls would just run off and cry but nope not her.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" she screamed, though she had beak it didn't come out as a quack though it did make her voice sound-

"Ha! You sound like an idiot!" I yelled to her laughing hard. Her jaw clenched together. She pointed her wand at me and before I could move I felt something protruding out of the middle of my forehead. I reached up and felt a horn. A bloody horn growing from my head.

"Elizabeth!" I snarled. I stood up with intention of making her grow a third arm when McGonagall interrupted.

"Why am I not surprised at this! Rogue, Black I'm ashamed to say you are worse than Mr. Potter and Miss Evans." James and Lily looked at each other and smiled victoriously. "This is the first day of lessons. FIRST DAY! Detention both of you!" I blinked at her, did she say detention? Elizabeth must have been thinking along the same lines.

"Detention? Why me as well, he's the one who gave me a beak!" she yelled in protest. She deserved detention as well as I did. She never raised her voice at McGonagall, she must really be having an off day. Professor noticed it too.

"You can't go blaming this on-"

"Enough! I don't care who started this, or who finished this. Tonight my office 7pm do you understand me?!" McGonagall screamed cutting off what I was saying. Then with a wave of her wand my horn disappeared along with Elizabeth's beak. Ha Beak. "Get back to work!" she snapped. I turned to James smiling.

"I don't understand why you can't just leave her alone." He said shaking his head at me. Good question I thought.

I walked out of Transfiguration and headed towards Potions. Once we made it there, I took a table with my other Marauder members. Remus had a pained expression on his face and then I remembered the full moon was tonight.

"Oh, Moony! I'm sorry, I'll come the second McGonagall let's me out of detention I forgot all about it are you feeling okay?" He just nodded. Old Slughorn walked into the room then smiling at us.

"Welcome to 7th year Potions. I'm glad to see all of you made it this far." I'm not. "I will be assigning partners for the next month while we brew Veritaserum." Most of the class groaned. "Oh it won't be so bad! Okay let's see, let's see." He looked at me. "Black and Marshall." I turned and looked and the Slytherin girl with dark black hair. Lovely I thought sarcastically. "Evans, and Potter. Lupin and Snape. Peter and Miss Black. Avery and Mulciber. Pervell and Longbottem And last but not least Rouge and Clancey." I looked at Elizabeth. Though I knew Slughorn was one of her favorite teachers she was glaring at him. This isn't going to turn out well. "Well get moving."

"Lucky you mate." I told James. He just grinned.

"Hey flower!" I heard him call out, I just sighed. I watched as he went to her table. She was smiling at him. What?! She didn't even yell at him for the nickname. There is no way they are actually getting along. Maybe I'm going to lose my bet with freckles after all. I got the ingredients while we both went to work. About halfway through the class I heard a thump! I turned my head towards the sound and saw that Clancey and Freckles were rolling around on the floor. Elizabeth was on top punching every inch of her she could reach. I grinned as I watched this. Then flinched as Clancey got one hand up and hit freckles in the mouth. She really wasn't having a good day.

"Dammit!" she yelled out. This caused the rest of the class to turn towards them.

"Go Lizzie!" I heard James call out.

"ELIZABETH! JESSICA!" Slughorn yelled at them. Neither of them made a move to stop. Clancey who was no on top had her hand pulling at Elizabeth's curls. Hard. My cousin walked over to them and lifted Elizabeth off the floor, by her collar. Oh damn. Not caring that Slughorn was watching them screaming at them to stop she hit her right in the nose. I cringed as I heard a loud crunch and saw blood pouring out of her nose. That didn't stop her though. She stood on her tippy toes and punched my cousin in the eye.

"That is ENOUGH!" Slughorn screamed, as they then started muggle fighting. I saw Remus get up and pull Elizabeth off her, as Snape grabbed Narcissa. I watched as Elizabeth lifted her head. Her hair was out of her clip now it was messy and stuck to her face. She was breathing heavily. Blood was continually pouring out of her nose. I knew she got hit hard in the lip but since her nose was bleeding who was to tell if her lip was. Two black eyes from her broken nose were forming and she had a nice lump on her head. I'm assuming from when they fell to the hard floor. My cousin also was forming a very black eye. Clancey had two black eyes, and a bloody lip.

"DETENTION! ALL OF YOU!" Freckles struggled and released herself from Moony's grip.

"I've already got detention Professor." He sighed loudly.

"Alright then. That can serve as your detention." He turned away from her. "As for you two. You will be coming here tonight at dinner time."

"Sir, she hit me first, she-" Clancey started. Slughorn turned on her. This really isn't good. She wasn't having the best day to say the least, wow I don't know how many times I actually thought that.

"Did you hit her first?" She had a look of determination on her eyes.

"Yes." I gaped at her. She wasn't even going to lie her way out of it. I heard James mutter "is she mad?" She reached up and wiped the blood off her face as best as she could. "Now that we established I hit her first can I go get this fixed now?" she asked pointing to her nose. I've never seen her act like this. She might fight with the slytherins or with me but never was she like that to a teacher.

"Yes, you may go. Black walk her there." Me? Why couldn't Remus take her, or hell Snape! I stood up and started to follow her out of the room. She stopped abruptly causing me to run into her.

"By the way Professor." She said sweetly. "She called me a mudblood." Without waiting to hear she continued out of the room. I followed her hearing a "Why I never, 20 points from Slytherin!" It was then I noticed how far in front me she was. I ran to catch up to her.

"What are you still doing here Black?" I could hear the pain in her voice. What am I still doing here? I could have just pretended to walk to her to the hospital wing and went and explored or cut class.

"To annoy you of course." I answered. Shaking my head inwardly.

"Well don't. Today I am not in the mood to fight with you." She responded. "Uh damn nose! I hate your cousin!" she told me hatred filling her hunny voice.

"You and me both." I agreed with her. The rest of the way was walked in silence. I never really understood why she got so angry with the Slytherins. Of course she had every right to, it's just that every other muggle-born just let it go. But nope not freckles. This is only the first day back and her getting in muggle fights already started. I remember Lily saying yesterday that she couldn't count the number of fights she got it. She wasn't kidding. She was in one almost every other day whether it was dueling or with words. But the thing was no one hated her for it. She never fought with anyone else but the Slytherins. And me. I added on. She was sweet to everyone else. Everyone loved her. The number of dates she had could very well just match my own amount.

"Well here we are." I say upon looking stopping at the hospital wing doors. Without a word to me she swept into the room. I smiled as I heard Madam Pomfrey.

"Miss Rouge! It's only the first day of classes! I will not tolerate it this year!"

Elizabeth didn't come to lunch or to our other classes. I was even wondering myself if she was going to turn up for detention when. I looked up at the clock 6:55. Yeah so I was a little early. I was hoping to get a head start so I could leave early to get to the shack. I looked up as the door opened.

"Ah, just on time Miss Rouge. I believe I heard you were also given another detention by Professor Slughorn for muggle fighting?" she asked her.

Elizabeth walked into the classroom and I got a good look at her. Her eyes were still black and her nose was still visibly broken. I guess Poppy wouldn't fix her nose, or the cut on her lip. Though the bump on her head was gone. Her hair was pulled back in her clip and her greens eyes shown even more than usual because of the bruises underneath them.

"Yes Professor."

"This fighting has got to stop Elizabeth." She said softly even for her. See, even the teachers are in love with her. "I know why you do it, but please hold your temper. Also this feud between Mr. Black and youself has got to stop." She said looking back and forth between freckles and me. "That is why you will both be cleaning the astronomy tower, without magic." I opened my mouth to protest when she continued, "Not the whole tower, but whatever you can get done. I Have a little task for you also. I want you two to exchange five details about yourselves that the other doesn't know." What?! What does she except me to tell her. "I'll come get you when I think you're ready." Without answering I started out the door. I heard little footsteps following me but didn't slow down.

When we reached the tower I went over to the first bucket and without saying anything started to clean. About twenty minutes later I heard her voice ring out "I'm a closet quidditch freak." I whipped my head around dropping my rag in the bucket.

"What?"

"James and I have been sneaking out almost every night since first year to play quidditch. He always told me that when he makes captain he was going to force me to try out, now that he has I suppose I'll be trying out for the open chaser's position this year." I looked at her shocked. Not because the fact that she plays quidditch but the fact that that is the longest thing she's ever said to me without screaming. She blushed and looked around nervously when I didn't say anything.

"That's good I suppose." I told her. I racked my brain trying to think of something to tell her. "I like reading." She looked back around and faced me with an eye brow raised. "No, not magazines but novels, books, you know those sort of things."

"Wow, well that's one down." She said picking up her rag and started cleaning. I was trying the think of other things I could tell her. About a half hour later I spoke up with the second thing.

"I had a crush on Lily, second year." I heard her sweet laughter at this.

"I don't know how to swim." Can't swim?

"Seriously?" I asked. She just nodded. "hmm, you're missing out."

"I suppose." Was her reply.

I was waiting for her to say something else, I was beginning to think she wasn't when she said blurted out "Avery kissed me third year. It was horrible!" my eyes widened.

"Kissed you?" Avery kissed her? I was trying to wrap my mind around it. "That explains why you hate him more than anyone else, besides my cousin and Jessica." I eventually told her.

"Yeah."

"Well, I asked Snivelly for help first year potions, when Lily wouldn't help me." She dropped her rag in the bucket.

"You didn't?" she questioned.

"I did."

"You must really hate me. I mean you asked Snape for help over me when I'm second in our year." She mumbled looking down. Though it was only for herself I still managed to pick it up. I felt guilty. I never thought of it that way before. Did I seriously consider myself hating her more than Snape? I pretended I didn't hear her.

"I never had a boyfriend." She told me. What? All those guys she went out with? Not one was her boyfriend? Wow, she is more like me than I thought.

"I haven't either." I said truthfully. She stopped cleaning and sat down leaning back against the wall. I did the same opposite of her. She had an expression on her face clearly trying to think of something. Finally after atleast 10 minutes she broke the silence.

"I don't know what else to tell you for my number five." She said still looking up at the ceiling. Didn't McGonagall tell her she knew what she always fought with the slytherins. Was there more to it than just calling her a mudblood? I knew that is what I wanted her to tell me.

"Well, McGonagall mentioned how she knew the reason why you always got in fights, you can tell me that?" Her head shot down and she met my eyes. Her green eyes shone in the darkness of the tower. She was staring at me, her eyes roaming my face as if trying to read me.

"You're serious?" she asked. Normally I would have said yes I am. But now was not the time for jokes. I nodded. She groaned. "Well, if I being honest I would say it's because of my family."

"Your family?" What on earth could her family have to do with it?

"Well yeah, I never really felt like I fit in with them. I always felt different from my older brothers growing up. Then when weird things started happening to me around the time I hit 6 I felt even more different. Everything was blowing up or breaking when I was mad, or the radio a, muggle invention, would turn on when I was happy. They all thought it was strange, which I guess it is for muggles and well they treated me as I though I was well, different. They weren't too bad to me. They didn't like starve me or anything thing. They kind of just steered clear of me afraid of what I'd do." She frowned slightly. "As if I had control of my magic then." She shook her head in disbelief. "Well anyway. I never felt comfortable in my home. Now I find the one place where I feel comfortable, where I feel like I belong and these people have the right to tell me I don't belong! Because I'm muggle-born. Well it's disgusting, because I am a witch and I always will be." She said anger now present in her sweet voice.

I never really thought about what muggle-borns went through with their families when they found out they had magical blood. I always just thought about people like me. Who hated their families treated the muggles. I never thought it would be hard for them.

"You do belong here." I told her, she looked at me surprised for saying that too her. To be honest I surprised myself.

"Don't- Don't tell anyone that. Just you know, my closest friends know no one else." She said. As if I'd tell anyone.

"I'm scared of what my family will do when Voldemort gets stronger." I told her. She looked down and her brow furrowed. I wanted to reach my thumb and smooth it away.

"If they do anything well that's on them not you. They love Voldemort not you. You left home to get away from them. You left home because you didn't believe in what they did. Don't be worried about what they do, as long as you know who you are Sirius, the rest shouldn't matter." Sirius. That was the first time she has ever called me by my name. I loved it. I loved the way it flowed off her tongue. I loved the way it sounded in her hunny sweet voice. I could listen to her say my name all day. Which was weird, I didn't love her, we didn't even really like each other, but I could see why James, Remus and Peter were so taken with her.

"That was the first time you called me by my name." I told her. She looked up startled as if she didn't notice she said it.

"I-I did. Didn't I?" she asked sheepishly. I just nodded. I was about to say something else when McGonagall walked in. She had a soft expression on her face and was smiling at us.

"Well, I'm glad you did as I asked. You may go." I watched as she stood up quickly no waiting to be told twice. I followed her out. We walked all the way to the common room. I wish she would hurry up and go to bed. I needed to get the shack.

"Well," she said turning to face me. "Tomorrow, we're enemies?" she said holding out her hand.

"Enemies." I agreed shaking it. She whirled around and walked towards the stairs. Once she disappeared I walked out the portrait heading outside. I saw something land close to the wimping willow. The person disregarded their broomstick and robes. As I walked closer I recognized who it was. Elizabeth but what was she doing out here? My question was confirmed as I watched her transform into a sleek red fox. The suddenly it hit me. Her nickname. Foxie. How could I have been so thick? Moony, Wormtail, Prongs, I thought. You have a lot of explaining to do.


	3. Stubborness

I Own nothing but Lizzie.

Chapter three- Stubbornness.

I changed into padfoot and entered the shack, the boys were rolling around wrestling each other but I had too much on my mind. I wanted nothing more than to ask them about this. When it was over I was having a talk with all of them. Even Elizabeth. The night went by slowly, when it finally ended, Moony in the hospital wing and James Peter and I in the dorms.

"Padfoot, what's wrong?" James asked me, he could always tell when something wasn't right. I shot him a glare and he looked taken back.

"You," I said pointing to Peter "Take your broom and go get Remus out of the hospital wing." I turned to James. "Go get Elizabeth." The both stared at me. "We need to talk." Anger filling my voice.

"Sirius, can't it wait until-" I lost my patience.

"GO!" I yelled. I started pacing back and forth. How could they not tell me? Did they think I was never going to find out? I should have known that'd she'd want to transform to. They could never say no to her. I looked up as Remus and Peter landed in the room. I didn't stop my pacing. Peter walked him over to the bed.

"Sirius? What is the matter?" Remus asked. I didn't answer him. A few minutes later Prongs landed in the window with a sleeping Elizabeth in his arms. He walked her over and sat her on the bed.

"Well?" I said pointedly.

"She's tired Sirius. She hasn't slept in two days. How about we wait until-"

"Wake her up, we need to talk." James just sighed and starting tapping her cheek.

"W-wassgoinon." She said tiredly. James helped her into a sitting position and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Sirius needs to talk to us."

"Black?" she asked still obviously half asleep. James nodded. "Alright, speak than dog." I glared at her. She sat up and looked around, her face went from tired to concerned in a matter of seconds. "Remus! What on earth are you doing out of the hospital wing!" She protested.

"Padfoot had us steal him." Peter told her. "Don't worry we'll take him back." She must have really been tired because she didn't say anything else. Just put her head back on Prongs' shoulder.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?" I said pacing the room again. "Did you think you could hide this for me?" I looked over and saw that she fell asleep.

"ROUGE!" I yelled. She jumped to attention. "Wake up!" She opened her eyes, blinking them a few times.

"Right, sorry. Continue."

"She's an animagus!" I yelled at them. Remus stared wide eyed. James had a guilty expression on his face. Elizabeth was shocked and Peter was confused. "A bloody fox, that's what she is!" I stopped to glare at all of them.

"How did you know?" Remus said still wearing the same look.

"After detention we parted in the common room and I ran down stairs to get to the shack, when I saw a broom stick land not too far from the Whomping Willow. And do you know who it looked like Elizabeth?" When she didn't answer me to turned to look at her. "Bloody hell Wake up women!" I screamed. I felt Peter glare in my direction.

"Huh-What?" she asked. James coughed out a laugh. Honestly if she didn't stop falling asleep she wasn't going to be sorry.

"I said, guess who I saw by the Whomping Willow tonight? Do you know who the person looked like?" She exchanged a nervous look with Remus, who smiled at her reassuringly.

"Me?" she had with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Wouldn't you know what I saw you do? Right there in front of me without you knowing I was there, you changed into a fox! At first I thought I couldn't believe my eyes, because my friends would never lie to me. But then I thought about your silly nickname and how you always seemed to be tired the day after a full moon." How could they lie to me? I know I was mean to freckles but honestly I told them everything. It was like they picked her over me. I looked at them again and was saw Elizabeth sleeping again. Oh she'd be sorry. Without trying to wake her, I ripped her from James' arms and walked into the bathroom.

"Sirius? What are you doing?" James asked his voice alarmed. I turned on the shower to cold.

"Sirius?" Remus asked louder, clearly worried. I stuck her in the shower, fully clothed and all. The reaction was instant. She screamed loudly and slipped causing her to fall foreward and smack her head hard on the tile floor.

"SIRIUS!" Peter yelled. The boys were standing around me now. Remus was leaning on Prongs for support. She didn't move from where she fell and I thought maybe, just maybe she had passed out.

"Lizzie?" Wormtail asked, his voice caked with worry. She didn't answer. "Lizzie?" he tried again. This time we heard a soft whimper. "Oh thank merlin." I heard Remus say under his breath. She brought herself up, and was on all fours. I saw a large puddle of blood where her face used to be, and blood still falling into it. She then looked up. And then I remember her nose was already broken. I could see her small nose not just having a bone stuck up in one spot, but another bone was already sticking out. She just broke another bone in her nose. She had a large red mark on her forehead where her head hit the ground.

"Black." She snarled, she was fully awake now, her eyes shining with anger. "I hate you." If she would have been studying me closely she would have noticed the sudden hurt in my eyes, but it was gone before she would have seen it. I was suddenly filled with more anger. She stood up and looked around for her wand.

"Oh where is my wand?" she was saying under her breath. Her clothes were soaked from the water, her little cotton tank top sticking to her tiny waste, and her shorts hugging her thin legs. Her curls were plastered to her face, water dripping from them.

"Here, Liz." Remus pointed his wand at her nose, and the bleeding stopped. "Scourgify!" he then said and the blood was washed off of her face and floor. She put a hand to her nose which swelled up largely. James left the room, I followed him out as did Peter and Remus. Elizabeth stayed where she was. James was rummaging around in his trunk and then finally tossed Elizabeth a black tee shirt and black boxer shorts.

"Hey!" She whipped her head around. "I'm not finished yet!"

"Oh shut it Black! I'll be out in a second." She slammed the door loudly. I was thinking over what I could say next. How could I explain to them how mad and betrayed I was that they didn't tell me? How could they let her in on this? Something that was meant for just us. Just the marauders. This was our thing. And I never noticed she was in on it the whole time.

The bathroom door opened and she walked out. She was drowning in those clothes. The tee shirt was entirely too big, it fell to the middle of her thighs and hung loosely around her tiny waist. The boxer shorts hung down past her knees and the black stood out against her pale, freckled skin. She walked over and sat on the floor between James and Remus' bed. Her legs folded under her.

"How could you let her do this?" I asked again. "This was our thing. You know a Marauder thing. Last time I checked, she wasn't one!"

"So what you're saying is that you're jealous?" James questioned me.

"NO!" I answered, even though I had to think about it. Was I jealous? I guess I could be. I've never really thought of it from that perspective. "How could you not tell me? I tell you all everything but you couldn't even tell me this?" I said looking down. I felt her penetrating glaze on my face but I didn't look up.

"I'm sorry Pads, I really am." James started.

"It's just that she predicted you would act this way, and promised us not to tell." Remus said then.

"And well, you know how we can't exactly say no to her." Peter added.

"She just wanted to be there for me Sirius, just as you wanted to. Cut her a break. We're sorry we didn't tell you." Remus finished. I sighed in defeat. There was no way I was winning this argument. I could never stay angry at them for long, with freckles as an exception they were my best mates.

"Fine." I said looking away.

"Come on Remus," I heard Elizabeth coaxed. "Peter, be a dear and take him back to the hospital wing, he is shaking." She asked. Her sweet voice ringing out in our dorm. I turned and watched as Remus was pulled onto the broom by Peter. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Get some sleep okay?" He nodded. "See you in class Wormy." She said also kissing Peter. He nodded and then flew out of the opened window. She held her hand to her swollen nose and picked up her wet clothes from the floor.

"Well I might as well get ready for class." She sighed, and walked over to James who gave her a tight hug and kissed her forehead.

"Alright then Lizzie, see you." She walked towards the door.

"I haven't slept in 48 hours! 48 hours Black! Damn you!" She then slammed the door. I turned around and faced an almost angry looking James.

"I don't know why you won't leave her alone. She has never done anything to you. She's only that way with you because you act like you hate her. Merlin knows why." This was the only thing James and I ever disagreed on. He always stuck up for her no matter what. He turned away from me, and walked into the bathroom also slamming the door slightly. Why did I act that way to her?

**-Lizzie's POV-**

I walked into my dorm dragging my feet. Two days without sleep has definitely taken its toll on me. I was shivering slightly as I walked into the bathroom to shower. Properly, I added bitterly. I let the warm water wash over my body, feeling good on my swollen, throbbing nose. I can't believe I broke my nose twice in two days! This was just not a good first week at school, and I could tell it was only going to get worse. I stepped out of the shower, drying my curls and letting them fall to my shoulders. By the time I got out of the bathroom, Lily and Alice were awake.

"Lizzie Hey. How did you- What in merlins name happened to you! You look terrible." She asked.

"Thanks Lils." I said without heat in my voice I had no energy to fight.

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just. Wait did you break your nose again? And you look tired did you sleep last night?" she asked me worry in her voice. What was she worrying about. I was just a little tired that's all.

"Really, you look sick." Alice added.

"I'm fine." I smiled at them and they just let it go.

We walked into charms after an uneventful breakfast. I was sitting between James and Lily, Sirius was on his other side. Alice was sitting with Frank somewhere behind us. Remus was still in the hospital wing. He wouldn't be released until tomorrow. I had my head in my hands listening to tiny Professor Flitwick speak and discuss the importance of a Protean Charm. I already knew how to do this, so when he told us to try it I didn't even attempt. I've been able to do one since fifth year. Next thing I knew Charms was over. I walked out of the classroom having no desire to go to History of Magic. I don't think I would have stayed awake through it anyway. Nope I was going to this hospital wing to catch up on some sleep.

When I entered the hospital wing, Madam came up to me. "Not another muggle fight?" Upon looking at my appearance. She said loudly. "Oh dear, you look positively dead on your feet. Go and lie down and take the bed next to Mr. Lupin." I did as she asked; I shot a tired smile at Remmie, before lying down.

"Here you are its sleeping draught. Drink the whole thing dear." I grabbed the potion from her hand allowing the horrible taste to glide down my throat. I barely had time to curl into a ball before sleep overtook me.

I woke up, just as someone placed a hand on my forehead. I jumped up and my eyes flew open. Madam Pomfrey was standing in front of me hand out stretched.

"What, are you doing?" I asked her.

"Well you've been asleep for a lot longer than you were supposed to." I took in my surroundings. Merlin she was right. It was pitch black outside and the room was empty except for her, and Remus. "Are you feeling okay? You're shivering." I _was_ shivering. I tried to control it but I couldn't.

"I feel quite fine Madam." I smiled softly at her. Remus chuckled. I looked over to him. "How are you Remus? Feeling okay?"

"I'm fine ready to get out of here, but I seeing as I already tried escaping I'm under strict orders to stay until tomorrow morning." I laughed softly, my voice hoarse.

"You are sick Elizabeth." She told me matter of factly. Sick? Where did she get off in telling me I was sick? I was just a little cold that's all.

"Sick? I assure you I am not sick Ma'm." I told her. "I'm just tired is all. I'll be going now." I stood up.

"No, sit down Miss Rouge. You are sick I will not have sick students walking around the school getting in fights!" she yelled at me. Remus hid his laughter with a cough.

"Fights? I want to sleep! Not fight. Besides whom am I going to fight with at," I looked at my watch. "12 midnight?" Remus didn't even bother to hide his laughter now. She was just about to answer when the doors opened. We all turned our heads to look at whoever entered. There standing in the door way was Sirius Black, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Oh, um Madam Pomfrey. I had no idea you were still awake, I was just-"

"Sneaking out to go visit your friend Remus?" she finished for him.

"Well, yes." He said embarrassed at me being caught.

"Well since you're here, you might as well walk Elizabeth back to the tower. She keeps insisting she isn't sick, but I know better. So if you walk with her, you can carry her back when she faints." I looked at her my eye brows raised.

"Honestly Poppy." I told her shaking my head. "I am not going to faint, because I am not SICK!" I said raising my voice. I was not having a good first week.

"Yes dear, whatever you say. Off you go." I walked over to Remus and kissed his cheek.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, good luck on your walk back. Hope I don't see you in the bed next to me when I wake up."

"Oh stuff it you." I said playfully. I walked over to Sirius.

"Bye Moony!" He called over his shoulder. We walked out of the hospital wing my little arms wrapped around myself. Was I the only one who was cold? I was shivering slightly, when Sirius pointed out.

"You're cold." I stared at him dumb folded.

"Really, I haven't noticed." I told him sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"If you were sick I don't know why you just didn't say so."

"I didn't say so, because I'm not SICK!" I yelled.

"Are so."

"Are not."

"Yes you are!"

"I am not, Black!"

"You're sick just admit it!"

"I will not admit anything that isn't true!"

"You are so stubborn. There is nothing wrong with being sick. Suck up your damn pride and go back to the hospital wing!"

"Stop acting like you know everything. I'm not going to suck up anything because I am not SICK!"

This fight continued all the way to the common room. I told him I wasn't one that time before disappearing up to the girls dormitory. Lily and Alice were asleep when I walked him. I quietly got dressed in my pajamas. And wrapped myself tightly in my blankets. I shivered violently for a good 20 minutes before I realized it wasn't going away. With my 3 blankets and slippers I walked into the common room. Not even bothering with pillows, laid down directly in front of the fire on the rug. I curled tightly into a ball hugging myself. My head was pounding, and I felt extremely weak. I closed my eyes wishing for sleep to overtake me, and after another 20 minutes I finally got my wish.

I rolled over onto my back feeling extremely hot. I threw all the blankets off me and opened my eyes. Looking down on me was Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter. I looked at them confused how did they get into the girls Dormitory, and why wasn't Lily screaming yet. When I remembered I was so cold last night that I slept on the common room floor by the fire. My head was still throbbing and I didn't really feel any stronger. Dammit, maybe I need more sleep.

"You're sick." Sirius said simply.

"I am not." I croaked out.

"You're cheeks are flushed." Remus told me, him, James, and Peter had a worried expression on their faces. They backed up a little when I stood up, bringing my blankets with me.

"They are not." I said touching my warm cheeks. Even though I knew they were probably bright red.

"Why didn't you sleep in your dorm?" James asked accusingly.

"I well- I was cold." I told them looking down.

"So you are sick?" Peter said.

"I am not sick." I told them.

"Sure you're not." I stalked over angrily to my dorm. I got to the steps when James yelled "Just got to hospital wing will you?" I whipped my head around so fast my head spun. Ignoring the spinning in my head, I yelled back.

"I AM NOT-"My yelling was cut off by a loud sneeze. "Sick." I finished. They all laughed at me. I turned my back on them walking into the dorm. Lily and Alice were running around getting dressed. Alice looked up.

"Are you feeling okay because you look-"I cut her off.

"I AM NOT SICK FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!" I yelled walking into the bathroom and slamming the door. My head was still spinning and I realized with great difficult that I was shivering again. Oh merlin. I was sick. I wasn't going to admit that now, not that I just yelled and told everyone I wouldn't. Having pride was such a bad thing I thought.

At breakfast when I didn't eat, the boys kept asking me why. I knew it was because I wouldn't be able to stomach anything with my spinning head, but I didn't tell them that. I just told them I wasn't hungry. I didn't even argue with Jessica this morning when she made a comment about how hideous I looked. I agreed with her, and then turned back to staring at me empty plate. We reached DADA my favorite class. I sat down next to James and without even waiting for the teacher to walk in; my head drooped and landed on my desk.

"Miss Rouge?" I heard someone say. It sounded like it was coming from the end of a tunnel. "Miss Rouge." The voice asked getting louder, when finally, "MISS ROUGE!" I jumped up, almost falling out my seat. My hands immediately went to my throbbing head. I looked around and noticed the classroom was empty of students except for Sirius and Myself. He had a smirk on his handsome face.

"You have slept my whole class, both of you. I have no choice but to give you detention. You are both two of the best students in my class but I do not tolerate sleeping during lessons. Tonight, 7pm." Without waiting for us to reply he whirled around heading towards his office. I got up and walked into the hall way, Black beside me. I was really strangely dizzy but I tried to keep it under control and walk as straight as possible.

"Why is it always you I get stuck with in the hallways?" I asked.

"Because we always end up staying after to receive detentions." His voice sounded strange, like it was coming through a tunnel again. Suddenly the corridors were spinning around me. I could barely make out anything. I could feel myself slightly swaying trying to stay up right. I closed my eyes trying to make it go away but it made it worse. "Elizabeth?" I heard him ask vaguely. I opened my eyes trying to keep my eyes steady. They found his and locked on. His grey eyes looked at me worriedly.

"I think I'm going to faint." I said as I started falling forward, then everything went black.


	4. The Bet

I Own Nothing But Lizzie.

Chapter four- The Bet.

I rolled over onto my back, and opened my eyes. I saw people leaning over me. Why did I feel a strange sense of Déjà vu?

"Poppy!" I heard James call out. "She's finally awake!" Poppy? I looked around noticing I was in the hospital wing. Sirius was standing at the foot of my bed. James and Lily were sitting on one side of me, while Remus and Peter had the other. I turned my head and saw that behind Lily and James were Frank and Alice sitting on the bed. It was also getting dark outside. What happened?

As if Lily read my thoughts she said "You fainted." I tried thinking back. I remember getting a detention with Sirius, and then walking down the hallway, and everything spinning, then I remember grey eyes. And well that's about it. I stuck my hand to my forehead looking for a bump, there is no way he caught me. I'm sure he just laughed as I fell. I was still searching but didn't find one. They all stared at me curiously.

"What are you doing?" Frank asked me.

"Looking for a bump." I told him. If they looked curious before, they looked confused now.

"A bump?" Remus asked.

"Well yeah, from when I fainted."

"You didn't fall." I turned to Sirius, our eyes met as they did before I fainted.

"If I didn't fall then that would mean you.." I trailed off.

"I wasn't going to let you fall. I'm not that cruel." He said, and then added on, "I would have done it for anyone besides, I'd rather torture you when you're conscious." He could just never just do anything nice for me, he always had to turn it around and make it into a big joke. Did he really hate me that much? I answered my own question, he did hate me that much.

"104 fever, exhaustion, chills, headaches. Oh I'm not sick." I broke the glaze of Sirius' eyes and turned to look at Madam Pomfrey. I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Oops." I shrugged. Everyone burst out into laughter. Even she cracked a smile.

"Yes, well I gave you a potion while you were sleeping. You should be good to go by tomorrow morning. Oh, and I also healed your nose. Did you know it had to bones broken in it, I could have sworn it was only one before." She said with a curious look on her face. James, Remus, Peter, and I all turned and glared at Sirius. Who looked away. "Anyway, I think it's time for you all to leave. Say good bye and be off." She said sharply. She spun on her heel and walked away from us.

"Thank you!" I called after her. She waved of my thanks and walked into her office.

"What's with the glare at Sirius?" Lils asked.

"I'll tell you later, Flower." James told her. Alice and Frank stood up first,

"See you tomorrow Lizzie." They said in unison, then blushed. I smiled at them.

Lily stepped forward and hugged me goodbye. "Good night Lils. Keep the water warm for me yeah?" I asked.

"I'll try, you know how Alice gets with her showers." She laughed walking away.

"See you guys later, Potions tomorrow." I said grinning.

"Lizzie, try not to land yourself back into the hospital wing tomorrow. No fights?" Remus asked.

"Yes dad, no fights." I mocked him. He bent down and kissed my forehead. Peter also kissed me goodbye, and James.

Sirius just nodded his head in my direction. "Elizabeth."

"Black." I said curtly. They all turned and walked towards the door, just before they walked out I yelled out, "Oh and Sirius?" All the boys suddenly froze in their tracks; they've never heard me use his name before. He turned towards me looking appalled. "Thanks." He nodded. I closed my eyes as I heard the door close. To say I was surprised that he actually caught me and carried me to the hospital wing was an understatement. He's never done anything even remotely nice to me before. Then I remembered detention. Oh damn I missed it. With a jolt I realized that this was going to be a very long year.

**-Remus' POV-**

I was sitting in the common room during dinner(seeing as we ate in the kitchens earlier) with Pete, James, and Sirius when the portrait swung open. I turned my head and watched as Lizzie danced over to us. I wondered to myself if she ever walked normal. She bent down as she reached me laughing, and kissed my cheek. James grabbed her hand, laughing softly and twirled her around before she swooped down and kissed his cheek. Her hunny sweet laughter was bouncing off the common room walls. She then sat down between James and Peter and leaned over leaving a soft kiss on Peter's cheek. I smiled at her usual light attitude. She must have really been in a good mood because she looked at Sirius still laughing laughing and said sweetly. "Hello Black!" His eyes widened but they quickly recovered.

"Hey freckles. I told you, that you were sick but no you can never listen to me.." As Sirius went off on this long explanation, she didn't lose her smile once. She raised her wand interrupting him

"Silencio!" Sirius was still trying to talk his mouth moving a mile a minute with no words coming out. Her forest green eyes twinkled.

"How is everyone today?" She asked us.

"I'm good, you didn't miss anything in class, I'm sure you already knew how to do it." I told her smiling. The aura in the common room lightened by just having her in it. She was like our own personal sun.

"Good, you know how I hate to miss work!" She said laughing softly.

"We know." James said smiling. "Feeling better?"

"Much better." The door opened and everyone was just starting to come back from dinner. In walked Sirius' new flavor of the week. When she noticed he couldn't talk she cooed "All Sirius baby, want me to fix it." He smiled that smile, he only used when he was trying to charm one of his "girls". She muttered the counter-curse.

"Thank you darling, come here." She sat herself on his lap. I looked at Lizzie's face and saw her looking at the common room door, where Michael Lucas just entered. Oh boy, she was starting already with her dating.

"Hey, I think I'm going to go talk to Mike over there." She said smiling.

"Not him Lizzie, he's actually a nice guy. Why don't you try someone a little less nicer." Her brow furrowed a bit.

"What do you mean, do you want me to date a prat?" She didn't change her tone of voice.

"No, of course we don't want you to." Peter said giving her a smile.

"I just meant well, you're almost as bad as Padfoot. You guys never stay with one person to long." I said this not caring that he had one of those girls on his lap. "You've broken too many hearts, try not to make Mike one of them." She frowned at this, which made myself, James and Peter frown in return. I hated seeing her upset.

"Am I really like Black?" she asked horror filling her face. I couldn't tell her she was, I just couldn't. When Sirius opened his mouth I cut him off.

"No not at all, I was just joking." Her smile was back on her face.

"Merlin Remus, don't scare me like that. At least laugh a little next time so I know you're joking." She kissed my cheek, and stood up. "I'm going over to talk to Mike, do I look okay? I mean I just got out of the hospital wing." I looked her over, she was beautiful, like always. With her extremely curly strawberry blonde hair, to her angelic features.

"Beautiful, always beautiful." She blushed at my comment. Always doubting herself. With a smile at the other boys she turned around. I watched her dance up to Mike.

"Why did you lie to her Remus, you know as well I as do that she dates one guys and drops him and picks up another the next day." Sirius said.

"She doesn't mean it Padfoot." James told him. She did do that, of course I knew. But I don't think it was for the reason Sirius did. Sirius' girl kissed him goodbye and left towards the dormitory.

"She doesn't do it purposely Pads. I think she's just afraid." I told him.

"Afraid? Of what?"

"Of Love. She doesn't really trust people." Sirius stared blankly at me.

"She trusts you, and James, and Peter and Lily, Frank, and Alice."

"Of course she trusts us. We're here best friends. Other people it takes her a long time to trust because she thinks that they'll hurt her. And well she knows we won't ever do anything to hurt her." James said. I wonder if that's why she doesn't trust Sirius, because she thinks he'll hurt her. Maybe that's the real reason why she doesn't like him.

I looked over at her talking to Mike. His face was lit up, and I could her laughter. She was always smiling and laughing. She carried with her this aura of sunlight. Ever since that day James and I rescued her from Malfoy she's always been our friend. It took her a few days to open up and talk to us and when she did we both fell in love with her, even Peter. We fell in love with her charm, her sense of humor, and her way of making everyone happy. It wasn't just us either, once we got her talking everyone fell in love with her. It was hard not to. She even made a few slytherin's smile. She got in fights(Only with the slytherins who picked on her and taunted her) and loved playing pranks but everyone over looked that. Her smile, her voice and her laughter was sweet. Just listening to her and watching her smile made you smile. It was the kind of person she was. She talked to everyone. Always helping them if they needed it. We sometimes called her angel. Don't get me wrong, she wasn't exactly pure. She cursed and got mad just like the rest of us. She had James, Peter, and I wrapped around her little finger. We treated her with gentleness and we always looked out for her. We could never say no to her, or hurt her in anyway. It was like hurting yourself. She was so fragile looking that if someone ever said anything(which people rarely did) we would automatically come to her rescue.

The only person that didn't fall in love with her, or maybe should I say admit that he fell in love with her, was Sirius. He acted so cruel to her sometimes, always picking on her, hexing her, playing pranks on her. We all tried to control they're fighting as much as we could seeing as we were together all the time. But it was hard when she treated him back that way too. I was pulled out of my thoughts buy someone's little arms wrapping around my neck and dropping themselves into my lap. I looked up into the smiling face of Lizzie.

"I got a date!" she said excitedly.

"Of course you did, any guy would be stupid if they turned you down." She scrunched up her nose.

"Now, Remus that isn't true. Some people may just not like me." She said. I sighed loudly.

"You're beautiful Angel, anyone would date you." Peter told her. She blushed wildly. She was horrible at taking comments, she was extremely humble.

"That's not true. I could name people that won't date me and besides, Lily and Alice are beautiful, I'm just average." James frowned at her.

"You are too beautiful, as are Lily and Alice."

"Well thank you. But I was surprised he agreed though." She opened her mouth to speak again when Sirius interrupted.

"You act like you haven't gone out with plenty of guys before. I bet I could get more dates then you could." Oh no, this is really bad. Lizzie never backs down from bets. In second year, her bet with Sirius ended up with her in the hospital wing with a set of broken ribs and a broken leg. He bet her that she wouldn't swim in the black lake at midnight. She did, and also won herself five galleons.

"Really? You think so?" She asked him. "10 galleons says that I go on more dates in a month than you do." She said sticking out her hand. He shook it firmly.

"deal." Then he remembered something. "Don't we alright have a bet going on? One about Lily and James." She grinned wickedly.

"Another one I am going to win. Excellent. Well if you'll excuse me." She said standing up, and looking about the common room.

"Where are you going?" Pete asked her, at the same time James said "Wait you guys made a bet about me and Lily?"

"To get started on getting dates obviously." She told Peter, ignoring James. With that being said she walked away. I watched as she approached a tall sixth year. I shook my head. Sirius stood up and walked away not wanting to be stood up by her, walking over to the first good looking girl he saw.

"When is he going to admit, he's in love with her." I asked them.

"Mate, were all in love with her." Peter said.

"No I don't mean the way we love her, but as in loooovees her." James smiled.

"I hope soon, them dancing around each other is making me dizzy. She loves him, he loves her. I wish they'd just admit it!" He said loudly. Honestly I thought to myself. They wouldn't find a person better for themselves, than each other.

**-Lizzie's POV-**

I was just entering the common room after my fourth date this week. It's been about two weeks since I made the bet with Black and ever since then I've been son so many dates that I couldn't possibly remember what I did on them. I've had dates at lunch then later that day around dinner time. Some were sweet guys, while other's like tonight were huge prats, and I wasn't sure who I hated the most after tonight Sirius or Joe.

"Uh!" I said loudly dropping into the seat next to Remus on the couch. Sirius' head popped up from where he was looking at the fire and turned to smirk at me.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked with a frown on his face, probably matching my own. "You just left for your date 10 minutes ago."

"DATE!" I yelled. I looked around the common room and when I noticed it was empty besides me, him and Sirius, I continued on. "You call what I just did a date! I've never been treated that way in my life!" I yelled in frustration.

"Treated like what?" Remus said who looked taken aback by my yelling.

"Like a bloody WHORE!" Remus' face turned to one of anger, even Sirius who I knew doesn't give a damn about me had his eyes brows raised in surprise, and was it anger?

"What do you mean treated you like a whore?" Rem, asked anger present in his voice.

"Hmm, well for starters he didn't even say hi. The second I walked towards him, he started kissing me! Not just kissing but well you know snogging. He hands were, uh! I need a shower!" I said looking down embarrassed for being treated that way. "I had to hex him off of me. It was disgusting!"

"HE WHAT?!" Remus roared. He stood up quickly heading towards the portrait with the map in his hand.

"Remus! Where are you going?" He turned around before walking though the whole.

"If I commit murder, visit me in Azkaban alright?" I stared at him in shock, however Sirius answered.

"Alright mate I will." When I didn't say anything Sirius added on, "Don't worry I'll take her with me!" He laughed as Remus stalked his way out of the portrait. I stood up attempting the follow him.

"You aren't going to go stop him after what the guy did are you?" I looked at him.

"No of course not." He looked confused, I grinned. "I'm going to watch!" I said. He smiled at me, a true genuine smile. One I've never seen him wear directed at me. To say I was shocked wasn't covering it. What I was more worried about was how it made me feel. Shaking my head to remove myself of what I was about to think next. I felt someone tugging on my arm and looked up to see Sirius wearing the expression of an anxious child.

"Come on!" I let him pull me out of the common room and towards the yelling somewhere on the 7th floor. We reached them then. Joe looked scared and Remus looked murderous. Since everyone else was at dinner, the corridor was empty.

"Are you thick Mal? Did you honestly think you could just do that to someone? To Lizzie? You must have been stupid to think one of us weren't going to come after you. Let's just say you're lucky It's me. I'll make it fast and easy for you." With that being said Remus launched himself at Joe and punched him hard in the face. Blood was pouring from his lip. He put his hand to his lip. And then with the other hand reached forward and hit Remus in the eyes. I gasped and looked towards Sirius, he looked like he was about to jump in but, sorry too late. I walked up to Joe and punched him square in the nose. The blood from his nose was mixed with the blood in from his lip.

"You little bitch!" He yelled and raised his hand to smack me. He wouldn't hit a girl would he? I guess I was wrong as his hand came down on my cheek. I didn't react, I just stared at him. After a few seconds, I took a step back and raised my hand to touch my stinging cheek. I felt Sirius grip my arm. Remus then recovered from the punch and after seeing that proceeded to well let's say kick his arse. Hard. He was on top of him punching every spot he could reach. I was surprised when Sirius bent down and whispered,

"Are you okay?" In my ear. The way he said it was filled with concern. Something I've never heard before in his voice while talking to me. I turned and looked at him our eyes locking. He reached his hand up and brushed it along my reddened cheek. I still didn't say anything. "Damn prat, I hope Remus kicks his arse." He said. I swallowed thickly and just finally managed a nod.

The fight continued on and finally Remus came and took me from Sirius' grip. Blood was coming from his mouth and he had a blackened eye.

I reached up with the sleeve of my cloak and wiped the blood from his mouth. He cringed when I touched it.

"You okay?" We asked each other at the same time. We both laughed. I was about to say something else when I heard,

"Damn Moony, you really gave it to him, didn't you?" I turned and looked at the bloody mess of Joe laying on the ground. He was bruised, bleeding and unconscious.

"Well, he deserved it." He took my arm and started walking me back to the common room. Sirius on my other side. Leaving the knocked out Joe behind. Without stopping he walked me right up the dorm.

"Really are you okay?" He asked me again. I smiled at his concern.

"I'm fine Remus, really." He smiled back at me. "I've just never been treated that way by a boy in my whole life." I looked at Sirius as I said this and I knew he was thinking the same thing, about how Avery kissed me in third year but he didn't say anything.

"Of course you haven't." He told me. I raised my eye brow at Sirius. "Everyone is in love with you. Surely you know the affect you have on people?"

"What is he talking about Rem?" I asked him. He just looked uneasy.

Sirius continued on, "Like I said, everyone loves you. Even most of the Slytherins, how you've managed to make them smile is beyond me. And besides, you got Remus, Peter, and James treating you like a princess, and you wonder why you've never been treated that way before." He then realized what he just said because he added on, "Ha! Princess! That's a good one, I've been meaning to make a new nickname for you. I think that one suits you." I frowned at him.

"Remus that's not true is it?" I looked at him and I could tell he was debating with himself.

"Everyone does love you, Lizzie. The teachers, the students and even the headmaster." He told me.

"But why, I'm nothing special. I don't understand." Remus just shook his head, with a small smile playing on his lips.

"And you probably never will. Not everyone loves you, well okay besides the select few Slytherins that you don't like each other so they don't count." I laughed a little as he said this.

"It's not true I refuse to believe everyone loves me. That's ludicrous." I said firmly.

"No really," Sirius began. "They all do. I'm not quite sure why. I guess it's that charm you have going on. I wouldn't know." I glared at him.

"So what you're trying to say is that everyone loves me but those few slytherins, and _you_?" I asked.

"Yes." I didn't care about the slytherins or the fact that everyone else loved me which was completely stupid as it was but I cared that Sirius hated me. If what he said was true then why did he hate me? Without looking at either of them, I walked towards the door and opened it.

"Thank you Remus." Then I walked through and slammed it shut. And right when I think yet again that Sirius and I could maybe become friends after how nice he was to me tonight, I was yet again disappointed. I heard the door open behind me. I turned around and saw him.

"By the way, the date you had tonight doesn't count in the bet." I just groaned.

I know Lizzie seems like a child, but really she's just naïve. And the boys just love her to much to upset her, but she won't be that way forever give her some time.

smithchickx13


	5. Winnings, Spying, Finally

I own nothing but Lizzie.

Chapter five-Winnings, Spying, Finally.

Neither Remus or Sirius decided to bring up what happened that night. I was even surprised that they didn't tell James or Peter. And I sure as hell wasn't going to tell Lily or Alice. To be honest I haven't seen any of my friends, since I've been doing this whole dating bet. I only had a one day left to go and boy was I ready for this bet to be over. 7th year was supposed to be fun, spending time with my mates and not worrying or thinking about Sirius Black. To be honest luck just hasn't been on my side so far. I'm beginning to think I must have done something horrible to someone because someone up in heaven must hate me.

I walked into Defense, the next day by myself seeing as I saw out late last night I didn't wake up on time. I was at the Astronomy Tower with Matt from Hufflepuff, it ended abruptly when Lily and James caught us snogging. I walked back into the common room with James telling me this whole bet has gone too far and with Lily yelling at me for sneaking out. I just can't win.

I look around the classroom and realize that I've been standing there for about 2 minutes without making a move to sit down. James and Lily were sitting together. Well at least I know that's one bet I'm going to win. Remus and Peter were together and Alice and Frank, which meant- oh merlin no! The only open seat was that of Sirius' and Clancey. I mean really! Just my luck! Weighing my options I decided sitting with Sirius would be less painful then sitting with Clancey. Dragging my feet I walked over to Sirius and sat down sighing loudly. He turned towards me his mouth formed in a smirk.

"Jamsie here has just told me all about your snogging Matt last night." James turned around and faced me also.

"What were you playing at with him?" James asked frowning, "You could do so much better."

"Oh yeah?" I questioned, "Like who?" I watched as Lily and James exchanged a glance. Then look back towards me with knowing smiles on their faces.

"I can think of someone." I frowned at him. He smiled back brightly, even though I was supposed to be mad at him I gave in and smiled back.

"Oh turn around and take some notes." I said waving my hand.

"Yes Mum." He replied turning around. Lily however was still looking at me.

"Don't take this bet to far, hear me?" I rolled my eyes. "I know how much you love bets, you and Sirius can never seem to get enough of them. So just be careful with what you do got it?" I looked towards Sirius and show him smirking in my direction, I smirked back and turned towards Lily.

"Yes Mum." I said mimicking James. I heard his playful laughter. Remus who hasn't spoken yet said to Peter.

"I swear I will be a happy man when this dammed bet is over." Peter agreed fully and conversation was cut off as Professor Hinton entered the room. His tall, slim frame was immerging from his office door behind his desk.

"Good Morning, Today we will be studying more about defensive spells. Turn to page 55 and begin the chapter. Seeing as defense was my favorite class I already the chapter and was immensely bored. I leaned my head against my hand trying to read over the importance of disarming when a note slid underneath my eyes.

**You are aware tonight is the full moon?**

Tonight was the full moon? Damn, I must have been so preoccupied with this damn bet I forgot. But I wasn't going to let him know it.

_Of course, I remember you prat!_

**Liar.**

_Oh honestly Padfoot, lay off. I forgot one thing, not the end of the world._

**I love when you admit defeat. It's such a pleasing feeling.**

_Black._

**Princess.**

_UH! Enough with that nickname!_

**I quite like it. I think I've out done myself with it.**

_Why I waste my time arguing with you, I'll never know._

**It's because you secretly love me. But enough about that are you ready to cough up 10 galleons tomorrow?**

_I'm going to pretend to I didn't see that first comment. Are you ready?_

**We both know you're not going to win.**

_Really because I know I _

The paper was suddenly ripped out from under me. I looked up to see Professor Hinton staring down at me. His blue eyes cold.

"Surely my favorite student wouldn't be passing notes with ?" I sunk down a little in my seat. "I am very disappointed with you. Though not with you Mr. Black seeing as I except this from you. 20 points from Gryffindor. Better pay attention next time." Yet again the black cloud hangs over my head.

During dinner, I had yet another date. It was long and tiresome, the guy was a bloody idiot. I was excited when James, Peter, and Sirius came to get me. I told the boy which I don't exactly remember his name now, good bye and threw my arms around all three of them. I've never been happier to see Sirius in my whole life.

"Oh thank merlin! I don't want to be mean but that bloke was such a bore!" I said laughing.

James rolled his eyes and put his hand on my back leading me out of the castle. Peter and Sirius on either side. "He must have been if you just hugged Sirius." I scrunched up my nose.

"You know what tomorrow is freckles?" My first thought was that it was Halloween and the second was that I was going to win 10 galleons. I smiled at him.

"Sure, tomorrow I'm going to win ten galleons." I said confidently. He smirked back at me.

"I don't think so Rouge." Peter mumbled something that sounded strangely like stupid idiots when will they ever learn but I didn't call him out on it.

We finally reached the shack, and I saw Remus laying down shaking madly. I've never seen the actual transformation before only afterwards. I walked up and placed my hand on his cheek. He stopped shaking at my touch and slowly opened his eyes. He put a strained smile on his face.

"Angel." He said his voice extremely hoarse. I sat down next to him, my hand still on his cheek. He opened his mouth to say something else but I cut him off.

"Shhhh." I said pushing his hair back from his face. "Relax sweetheart." He nodded, but only just. So there I sat waiting for the moon to come, stroking his cheek, and rubbing his hair. The shivering suddenly got worse, and I had a strange feeling it was time.

"Lizzie!" James yelled. I stepped back from Remus, and walked over next to James. I was a little scared, not of him but of watching the pain he'd be in. James grabbed my hand and at the same time we transformed. I was standing next to him, Padfoot on my other side, and Wormtail on Prongs' shoulder. I watched the transformation wide eyed. I hated being there and not being able to help him. All I could do is sit there. There was no way for me to take the pain away. No way for me to take the pain for him though I wish I could.

After about 10 minutes of watching finally stood before me was Moony. I fan up to him and brushed my tail against his leg in comfort, and he growled back softly in response not in a hate filled way at all.

We spent the rest of the night with everyone rolling around with each other, finding new spots in the forest and just having a good time. When the sun came up his instantly changed back and I was glad to know this looked less painful. I hurried up and changed back as well and ran over to the shaking form of Remus on the floor. His eyes were shut clenched in pain.

"Remmie?" I said yet again placing my hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes. James appeared by my side.

"Hey Moony, where going to get you up in the hospital wing." He told him. James reached down and grabbed one side and suddenly Sirius was there taking his other.

"Moony, feeling alright?" He asked in a very gentle tone. Remus nodded and I walked behind them with my tiny hands pressed up against his back. Once I did that he ceased shivering again. I wish he never had to go through that. And I wished on anything someone would invent something to cause him less pain. We moved Rem to the hospital wing, none of us feel like going back to the dorm. Everyone else took their own bed while I squeezed in Remus' bed with him. Without another word the sounds of the boys snoring filled my ears, it was the last sound I heard before falling asleep myself.

The next day when Remus was released out of the Hospital wing we all sat down on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room. It was lunch time and a Saturday so everyone was either at the great hall or hogsmeade.

The portrait whole opened and in walked Lily. She walked right up to us and sat herself in between James and me.

"Hey! Don't you guys all look tired, up pranking last night no doubt." She said though she was smiling. "Have fun?" I raised my eye brows, what happened to Lily Evans?

I looked at the boys who were all smiling, "Yeah something like that." We all replied at the same time. She stared at us incredulously.

"You five are something else. Anyway guess where Alice is?" She said excitedly turning to me. I thought about it for a few seconds when suddenly the answer was so clear.

"On a date with Frank?" I asked hopefully.

"YES!" She yelled in delight. The boys all exchanged looks. Then all at the same time burst out what they were thinking.

"No way!" Peter said.

"Little Frankie?" Sirius said.

"It's about time!" James exclaimed.

"Well done!" Remus yelled.

Lily laughed loudly. "Alice didn't tell me, and I'm assuming that Frank didn't tell you all, which means they are hiding it from us." Hmm I thought interesting. Suddenly Sirius turned to me his eyes sparkling.

"Speaking of dates." He started.

"Ah our bet Padfoot." He smiled wickedly.

"Oh dear." Lily said shaking her head. As Sirius asked

"Why don't you start, go on how many dates?"

"If that stupid prat didn't take advantage of me I would have had 50 but, since you said it didn't count I have 49." Sirius smiled so widely, and burst out laughing.

"I WON!" He said jumping up. "Hand it over Princess. The 10 galleons are mine!" He was laughing hysterically. I frowned.

"How many dates did you go on Padfoot?" James asked him. Then turned towards me, "Who took advantage of you?"

"Oh never mind that James! 50!" My eyes widened. Excuse me, did he say 50? "Just my luck isn't it?!" He replied happily. I was thinking the same thing except mine was for a different completely reason.

"Dammit! My date should definitely count. I pretty much gout mauled by the idiot!" I yelled out in anger. Sirius just laughed.

"Wait, who got mauled by whom?" James asked again. Sirius ignored him but said,

"Tell her guys." They all looked at me with half frowns and half amusement on their faces.

"Well Angel," Peter started.

"I hate to admit this but, he won fair and square." Remus finished. I frowned and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked me.

"Firstly to give this prat his money, and secondly to spy on Frank and Alice." I told them as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oooh good idea!" Lily said standing up. I looked at her, and as did the boys. I just blinked. Lily Evans spying on someone? Okay this is just weird. Where is Lily Evans and what did she do to my best friend?

"Um Lily, are you feeling okay today?" James asked her.

"Of course James, I feel fine." I did a double take. Did she just call him James? I looked at James and his eyes were wide.

"You just called me James." He said shaking his head.

"Yeah I did, didn't I?" I laughed remembering saying something exactly like that when I first used Sirius' first name.

"Lily, are you sure you're okay?" Remus asked.

"Of course Remus, don't be silly." She turned towards me, "Lizzie, go get the money so we can go!" I just shook my head. I ran up to the dorm, and grabbed my bag of money. I took out ten galleons and put them in a little baggy. I ran back down stairs and walked right up to Sirius.

"Here." I said holding out my hand. His eyes met mine looking confused. What was he confused for, it was a bet I was supposed to give him the money. He broke the connection and took the bag from my hand. The smirk was back on.

"Thanks Princess."

"Sure, Black." I said matching his smirk, and turn around heading towards the portrait. "Coming?"

-Sirius' POV-

Next thing I knew I found myself following the rest of the crew out the portrait. And no sooner later arrived in Hogsmeade. Princess was in the lead, standing next to Remus. I was lagging behind watching Lily and James closely. I never really noticed how perfect they were for each other. I didn't like to admit defeat but I knew that this was the one bet I was without a doubt going to lose. Lily was laughing softly at a joke Prongs said and he was smiling brightly, looking down at her. I smiled to myself watching them. I really do hope so she finally swallows her pride and goes out with him. He really does love her, and I want nothing more for him to be happy. I was interrupted out of my thought when I ran into freckles.

"Urgh!" I said stumbling back. She turned back to face me.

"Sorry." This was usual for her, no matter how much she hated me, if she did something by accident she always apologized. She then pressed her fingers to her lips, to quiet me. I looked around and realized we were alone. Sensing what I was doing she smiled at me apologetically.

"It wasn't my choice, you know. Lily and James left together and for some reason Remus insisted on going with Peter. And since you were day dreaming I could fight them by myself." She whispered to me. Why in the bloody hell would they leave me and Princess by ourselves. Are they thick?

"Bloody wankers." I whispered back. She nodded agreeably.

"It will only be for a few minutes. We separated to find them, and well we all can't be hiding in the same spot can we? It would be too obvious." She said. I just nodded my head. "Well come on." She said rolling her eyes. She grabbed my wrist to pull me along. The feeling of her fingers touching my skin, it made me feel something I never thought I would feel. Frustrated, I ripped it from her grip and she turned around and glared at me.

"I can walk myself thanks." She took a deep breath out as if trying to control her anger and then shook her head before turning back around and walking in the other direction. I was almost jogging to keep up with her. Merlin what was with the speed walking? Finally we reached Three Broomsticks. She pointed her wand at the door, and when we walked through it silently the bell didn't go off. Hmm impressive I thought. She looked around the pub still unnoticed. I followed her eyes until I was sure she found them. Frank and Alice were sitting quite close to each other if I didn't say so myself. Both of their cheeks were flushed red and they were smiling at each other.

This time I didn't protest as she grabbed my wrist to pull me over to the hidden table near where they were sitting. She flicked her wand again and this time the plant that was on the floor was sitting on our table hiding our faces from view.

"Alice, did you tell anyone that we're here?" He asked her suddenly breaking the silence that they had.

"No, of course not. You asked me not too. Why, something wrong?" Why wouldn't Frank want her to tell us? Freckles thoughts seemed to be along the same as mine because she looked at me and whispered,

"Why wouldn't he want anyone to know? Sort of rude isn't it?" I thought about that question for myself and I was about to speak when Frank said,

"You know I want nothing more than to tell them, tell everyone that I've finally managed to get you after all these years. It's just that I want our first date to be just us. I wouldn't put it past the boys, Lizzie, and Lily to spy on us." Alice laughed loudly.

"I know exactly what you mean." I suddenly felt very guilty. I didn't want to intrude on their date. I felt very wrong, which surprised me because I never felt bad about spying. I felt Princess' glaze on me and I turned to see her looking at me with her cheeks flushed with what I knew to be embarrassment.

"I think we should leave." She said whispering in my ear. Her breath in my ear sent shivers up and down my spine but I shook it off.

"Agreed." Slowly and quietly we made our way to the door, checking over our shoulders to see if we've been found out. Again she raised her wand making the door open silently and we slipped out unnoticed.

At that exact moment Lily and James ran up to us, holding hand I noticed. My eye went wide as I stared at their flushed faces which I knew wasn't from the cold and their slightly disheveled appearance. Merlin, they've been bloody snogging.

"James, Lily?" I asked staring in shock as they reached us.

"Oh hey Sirius. Hey Lizzie." They both replied. Then turned and smiled at each other.

"Lily?" I heard Princess ask. "James, someone care to tell me what's going on?"

"Well, I've finally decided to give James a chance. I got good advice from someone recently and was glad I took it. I only wished the girl took my advice in return." Who gave her advice? I can't believe that she finally agreed.

"She won't be taking your advice though I am very happy to see that you've taken hers." Princess told her. Lily noticeably frowned at her. Ah, it all made sense now. I guess it was Elizabeth who gave her the advice. Suddenly James reached forward and wrapped her in a hug bone crushing hug. One I was sure she wouldn't have come out alive.

"James, Honey, Can't breathe." Freckles stuttered out. He let go of her and kissed her forehead.

"I owe you Angel." He said. Lily stepped forward and hugged her as well.

"Well, we are going to go on our date." She said happily. I then felt her thin arms wrapping around me. I sighed and hugged her back. She held on to me and whispered in my ear,

"Did I make the right choice, I don't want to get hurt Sirius." I squeezed her back tightly.

"You won't." I whispered back. She kissed my cheek and let go smiling at me. The joined hands again and started walking off. I've always liked Lily. No matter how much her and Prongs didn't get along we've always got on quite well. She's helped me out a lot with issues with my family and I've always been there to talk to her. Even when she was cursing James. She's really only yelled at me once and I'm pretty sure that was when we cursed Snape out of boredom. Even though she was friends with my enemy and hated my best friend. I've always considered her the little sister I've never had. And I treated her like that too. Whereas James would yell at me for teasing and tormenting Princess, I would yell at him for tormenting Lily.

"I believe you owe me 5 galleons, Mr. Black." I turned and looked at Princess who had a huge smirk on her face. Merlin, even though I accepted defeat I sure wasn't too happy about it. Though I guess it didn't really matter so long as I was happy James and Lily had finally gotten together and something tells me they weren't changing that anytime soon.


	6. Letting It Go

I Own Nothing But Lizzie

Chapter six- Letting it go.

Laying in my bed I was tossing and turning trying to rid my mind of Princess who seemed to be taking up most of my thoughts. The way her smile always made me smile even if I tried not too. Or the way her voice sounded. Just hearing it sent shivers up my spine. I was also thinking about how I felt when she whispered in my ear today. I sat up completely frustrated, running my fingers violently through my hair. Why did I keep thinking about her? It made no sense because I Sirius Orion Black hated Elizabeth Rouge. The perfect way for me to forget her came to me. A prank!

I got up out of my bed and carefully took the map and cloak from Prongsie's trunk. I made my way down the steps and into the Great Hall unnoticed. The prank took me only an hour to set up, and after that I finally fell into a peaceful sleep, knowing what was to come in the morning.

I was woken up by water hitting my face. "Merlin Padfoot, I've been trying to wake you up for at least 15 minutes!" James yelled. I sat up wiping the droplets off water out of my eyes.

"Thanks Prongs." I muttered sarcastically. I got up slowly and made my way to take a shower. Once the water hit me, I became more and more awake. And then I remember what had me so tired. The Prank. Suddenly I was more awake than I ever was and was bursting with excitement. I took my shower quickly and got dressed as fast as I could. The boys kept shooting me questioning glances.

"Are we ready?" I said all but bouncing on my heels. Remus shook his head muttering under his breath.

"Yeah. Man, Pads what's got you all excited?" Peter asked.

"Nothing dear wormy, nothing at all."

We made it down to the Great Hall before the girls to which I was immensely happy about. I ate my breakfast shooting glances at the door waiting for the right time to strike. Finally after sitting there for about a good 15 minutes the girls entered. Lily and Alice in the front with Princess trailing behind. Perfect.

I pointed my wand at the ceiling above her. A large bucket of chocolate sauce fell on her head. I heard a loud gasp as she screamed. She slipped just like I excepted and she fell forward. I waved my wand again and she was sliding up the great hall slowly getting closer to me. Every one's laughter was ringing through the hall. I myself was laughing myself silly. When she got in front of me I flicked my wand and a thousand different types of feathers landed on top of her sticking on the parts of her body covered in sauce. She stood up slowly, it was then that I branded her with **PRINCESS **written in red letters on her forehead. The laughing increased.

She looked up and met my eyes and for the first time ever I saw them fill up with tears, and start to roll down her cheek. My laughing cut off. Though everyone else's didn't. I've never seen her cry before and the sight of her before me with tears on her face my heart clenched. How could I do this to someone? How could I do this to _her_? She took a step back shaking her head fastly as Remus made a move to help her. It was then that I realized as she was running out of the Great hall covered in chocolate sauce and feathers with tears pouring down her cheeks, that I was in love with her. I loved Elizabeth Rouge.

Remus roughly turned on me. "Are you happy?" he asked his voice full with anger. "The great Sirius Black has finally made her cry. Something no one's ever done. Does it make you happy to know that?" I gulped.

"No." I whispered. He looked taken aback by my expression. Someone grabbed my arm roughly, I looked and saw it was Prongs. He yanked me out of my seat.

"Were going to find her and you're coming with us. And you are going to apologize!" They dragged me through the great hall. I heard a teacher screaming "Detention Black!" From somewhere behind me, and I knew I deserved it, no I actually deserved much, much more.

-Lizzie's POV-

I was running at full speed out of the great hall. I've never been so embarrassed in my life. My stomach was rolling, making me extremely nauseous. Tears were running down my cheeks at a quick pace and I was sobbing loudly. I made it into the bathroom without being bothered and locked the door behind me. My stomach gave another lurch as I ran into the stall and promptly puked my guts up. I was heaving and more tears were coming down my face. I flushed the toilet and kneeled down in front of it with a still uneasy stomach. The nausea hit me again and just as I leaned over the toilet I was aware of the door slamming open. I was throwing up again my little body clenching with my heaves. I heard someone that sounded like Peter apologizing, before the door opened and closed again. If it was them, which I knew it probably was. I knew that he would say that seeing as he is deathly afraid of throw up.

I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet, when the door to my stall opened. I felt someone standing behind which was probably Remus. I found out I was right when he asked me if I was okay. Maybe if I didn't answer them they would just go away. I was shaking and still crying but I was trying to hold back from making a loud sob. I closed my eyes as a wave of dizziness hit me again and I leaned forward, my head over the toilet. Dammit. I retched again, and I felt the hair being pulled back from my face.

I closed my eyes as I flushed the toilet, and sat down and brought my knees up and rested my head between them. I was trying to take calming breaths but it didn't seem to be working. My stomach muscles were sore from throwing up repeatedly three times in a row, my face still with chocolate and feathers was damp and clammy, and still I couldn't stop crying and no matter how much I tried holding back sobs they just kept coming. I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder and I knew it was James.

"Angel, are you okay?" His voice was filled with worry but I didn't answer him. "Are you going to be sick again?" Was I? No, I decided not now but maybe later. I shook my head not turning to face him.

He reached down and started to pick me up not caring about the fact I was covered in chocolate, as he said, "I've got you." In his deep soothing voice. Once I was safely in his arms, ignoring him forgotten, I buried my head deep in chest and continued to cry my heart out. Everything hurt, and I was still so embarrassed. How was I ever going to walk into the great hall again. His arms wrapped around me tighter. I heard the bathroom door close, and I heard the feet and the whispers of people as they saw us together. He put his hand on my head, in a protective way as to shield peoples view of me. The walk was fast and short. I knew we had reached the common room when I heard Remus say "accio." To the fat lady.

When we reached the boys dorm, he tried to put me down but I clung to him tightly. "You need to get a shower, you're shivering love." I shook my head and he sighed. "Remus turn on the hot water."

"Prongs." I heard Remus' warning tone. "What are you going to do?" He didn't answer him and I found myself curious as well.

"Just turn it on." Somewhere far off I heard the water running.

"Prongs, you're not doing what I think you're going to do." I heard Sirius ask, at the same time Peter said, "Honestly James." He entered the bathroom and the only reason I knew this was for the fact that I was suddenly hit with steamy air, and the shower was running loudly. He set me down my legs shaking. He held me up as proceeded to take off, first my robes, then my vest. I was too numb, and tired and embarrassed to care that he was undressing me. Besides he was James, my best friend, my protector, someone who I considered my family. He slid the skirt quickly down my legs and started unbuttoning my blouse. Remus' voice interrupted.

"James?" He asked again this time more loudly. Once my shirt slid off my arms he slowly guided me into the hot water. My knickers and bra still on. He stuck me under the faucet leaving the curtains open. The hot water hit my freezing skin and instantly I was warm. I could feel some of the chocolate washing off though it was pretty much thick and stuck there. He grabbed a wash rag and proceeded to wash the chocolate of my face, arm, and legs. After he was finished he started to wash the chocolate out of my hair. His long fingers gently prodding at my scalp to get the chocolate out as best as he could. After a few minutes of scrubbing he stuck my head back under the water and washed the shampoo away. With a firm hold of my arm he turned off the shower, and once the air hit me I shivered violently. Suddenly out of nowhere was Remus wrapping a towel tightly around my small body. James not caring about getting wet wrapped his arms around me and took me back into the bedroom. He sat me on the bed. I could still here, the laughter the filled the great hall. It rung off the walls, and poured itself into my ears. The laughter was the only sound I heard. My stomach began to churn again, but I controlled it better this time.

I had finally stopped crying. Though the real reason behind it was that I probably just ran out of tears. I wasn't cold anymore, but I was really tired and quite sore from throwing up. My only thought was why would Sirius do this to me? He's never done anything that extreme before. He's never embarrassed me like that in public. It was always a line that we never crossed. We would do it in small groups or for our own amusement but never in front of the whole school, including the teachers. But I found myself thinking how I didn't want to fight anymore. I knew I didn't hate him and Lily was right it was time to grow up. And no matter how bad it hurt what he did, I wouldn't retaliate or yell at him. I was going to be civil and polite. I was done with the arguments. I doubt that there is any chance for us to be friends but it was the only thing I could do.

I looked up James addressed me. "Stand up." I stood up and the towel slid off me to the floor. I saw out of the corner of my eye as Peter proceed to cast a drying spell on me. I felt the warm tingle its way through my soaking body. Drying my hair, along with my knickers, and bra. James than stuck a large tee shirt over my head that smelled like himself which made me feel even warmer, and a pair of overly large boxer shorts. Remus made his way over to me standing right next to James with his hand extended. He softly placed it under my chin forcing me to look up.

"Really, are you okay?" I met his eyes and felt even more warmth settle through my body.

"Y-yes." I croaked out, my voice very raw and sore from the crying and well the throwing up too I guess. He breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. James then took the time to examine me closely.

"Does anything hurt? Do you need to be taken to the hospital wing, are you-"

"I'm fine, nothing a little sleep can't fix." I told him cutting him off, with a small smile. My voice sounded raspy. I sat down on James' bed and looked yet again at the floor. I looked up as I heard shuffling.

"Elizabeth." Sirius said. His grey eyes boring into mine. I could tell he regretted what he did, and I could see the hurt, and apology in his eyes. "I am so so sorry." I knew he was sincere and I knew that I was going to follow what I said I was going to do. I was going to let it go.

"Apology accepted." His eyes widened in shock, he was obviously not excepting that reaction I'm sure. But never the less he nodded. Now that that was taken care off. I laid my head back not even bothering with pillows or blankets. I squeezed my eyes tighter, trying eliminate the sound of the laughter and once it was gone I fell asleep.

-Sirius' POV-

I watched as she laid back on Prongs bed and fell asleep. Without thinking I grabbed the blanket off my bed and laid it gently over top of her, and reached up for James pillow. I hesitantly lifted her head so I didn't wake her and placed the pillow underneath it. To say I felt extremely regretful was an understatement.

When I turned back around all three boys had the same look on their faces. "I have a few questions Padfoot." Remus started.

"I think we all do." James muttered.

"Yeah, like why did you do that to her in the first place, and why the bloody hell did you just treat her so gently." Peter said, and the added on, "Not that I didn't appreciate that."

I looked down suddenly finding the pattern on the wooden floor interesting. Should I tell them? I mean they were my best mates and I always told them everything but they were her mates too. No not just mates but, protectors and brothers. I cleared my throat loudly and without thinking I began to speak.

"I've been so frustrated." Running my fingers through my hair, "I always thought about her. I could never understand why you all kept her around, and I never stopped thinking about her, but it got worse this year to the extent where I'd actually dream about her. Last night was especially bad. I didn't sleep at all until after I planned the prank which was at four or so. I was tossing and turning all night with her being constantly on my mind. I thought about her, everything about her from her," I said and I could almost hear the admiration in my voice. How did I never know it? "hunny sweet voice, her sarcasm and wit. Her intelligence, and how damn beautiful she was." I looked up and saw their jaws hit the floor when I called her beautiful but I was too far in to stop now. "I could probably tell you every freckle on her body and the exact color of her hair and eyes." I stopped as Peter asked.

"So what does this have to do with the prank?"

"Isn't it obvious? Padfoot didn't want to think about her! He was mad because he was supposed to hate her!" Remus exclaimed, almost excitedly.

"Yeah, well I was. So that is why I planned the prank so I'd forget about her but it didn't work." I said looking down again.

"And why is that?" James asked I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well I never thought she'd-" I broke off, then said in almost a whisper, "cry." I took and deep breath preparing myself for what I was about to say next. "And well, I realized that I uh- oh Merlin, that I was in love with her." It was so quiet right now you could hear a pin drop. No one said anything and I felt my whole face heating up in embarrassment. I chanced a glance up and saw all of them grinning my way, all anger aside.

"Finally!" Prongs yelled loudly. I was about to open my mouth when I did a double take.

"Finally?" I questioned him.

"Well mate, we all knew you were in love with her." Remus said and Peter finished.

"And we think she's in love with you too." I shook my head.

"I did a horrible thing, you shouldn't be trying to cheer me up I know she doesn't." I told them looking at the floor. "She hates me, she always has. Some things don't change."

"And some things do." James interrupted. I looked up at him questionately. "It was horrible what you did to her. I won't even try and deny that. I've never seen her like that. Actually I haven't seen her like that since Malfoy called her a mudblood first year." Oh great, I'm sure she hates me as much as she hates them I thought. "But that's beside the point because no matter how much horrible stuff I've done to Lily over the years she still forgave me and gave _me _a chance." He grinned to himself as he said this.

"Prongs that's different. Lily and Elizabeth are completely different." Peter rolled his eyes.

"You're right. Lizzie is one of a kind but _we _know her. She is our bestfriend and we understand the stuff she does. I know that she doesn't really hate you." Rem told me.

I just shook my head. "So, you really love her?" Peter asked me. I swallowed loudly and looked around at their faces.

"I really do." I admitted.

"I never thought I'd see the day." James began, "My little Padsie, in love!" I rolled my eyes, leave it to him to make a joke out of this. "But on a serious note, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing."

"W-What? N-nothing?" Remus spluttered out.

"Well what do you except me to do Remus? Walk up to the girl I supposedly hate and say hello there Princess I just wanted to let you know that I fancy the pants off of you and I'm in love with you. That would go over so well." I said sarcastically.

"Well of course not, but-" I cut him off.

"Just leave it alone Remus, ever since first year I knew we were too different. We'd never work out anyway so just leave it alone." I said before I walked out of the room and away from my friends. I walked to the only place I could think of, the lake. Once I reached it I stood next to it skipping rocks in the water.

I've been so stupid. How could I have ever thought that I hated her, little Lizzie. I've been such a prat and now she'll never go for me. If I wasn't such an arrogant jerk the first time I met her, maybe things would be different. Maybe we could be together. Maybe she wouldn't hate me.

I thought back to the first time I met her, it was a month into school and I was waiting for James and Remus to return to the dorm, they'd been going out lately and they never told me where they went which annoyed me. It was getting late and I couldn't find them anywhere so me and Peter sat there waiting for them.

"_Where are they?" I exclaimed loudly to Peter. "They've been going out a lot lately the last couple of days!"_

"_I-I don't know Sirius." I rolled my eyes at him, he always seemed like her was afraid of me. I opened my mouth to say something when the door opened. I directed my attention to the door, and saw Remus and James enter the dorm._

"_Finally-" I began but fell short when I noticed a girl standing behind them. She could only have been about 4 feet if anything. She was thin border line skeleton if I was being honest. She had extremely curly strawberry blonde hair that fell to her delicate shoulders. She was pale and covered in freckles. Her big forest green eyes bore into mine. The contrast between her complexion and her eyes made her beautiful. I scowled to myself after that thought. I didn't find her beautiful, I was just caught off guard she was nothing but a girl. "What is she doing here?" I said rudely._

_James stood in front of her almost protectively. "Her name is Elizabeth Rouge, she's a Gryffindor in our year." He told me pointedly. Elizabeth Rouge?_

"_You mean that know it all that sits in the front? The one that is just like Evans?" I asked him. I saw a blush cover up her cheeks and she looked down at the floor._

"_Sirius!" Remus yelled. "She isn't a know it all, she is just smart that's all." He told me matter of factly._

"_Yeah well whatever same thing." I sneered. I watched shocked as Peter stepped forward and held out his hand. She smiled widely showing off her pearly white teeth._

"_Hello Elizabeth, I'm Peter Pettigrew." He told her calmly. What's with this girl, she had Peter talking without stuttering._

"_Hello Peter, You can call me Lizzie if you'd like." Her voice rang out in the room, it was sweet and melodic. He smiled back at her and I rolled my eyes._

"_Don't tell me this is where you've been spending your time lately." I asked them rudely. I wasn't sure why I didn't like this girl, but I just knew I didn't._

"_Yes." James answered very curtly for him. "She's a great girl Sirius, lay off her." I opened my mouth to say something but Rem cut me off._

"_And you better get used to her because she's going to be hanging around us." He said then turned to give Elizabeth or freckles I decided I was going to call her a smile. She timidly smiled back._

"_Why? She's just a girl?" I asked incredulously. "What's so great about her?" If I was being honest with myself I would have said I was a little mad at my friends for not telling me about her._

_Remus pointedly ignored me. "Well that's Sirius Black." He told Freckles._

"_Black." She said in an angry voice I could never except to come from her mouth, she looked to sweet to sound like that. Her eyes narrowed at me. Remus and James grinned at her greeting seeming very amused._

"_Freckles." I said nodding back._

I still don't know what made me act that way, and I probably won't ever know, but I knew it was time to grow up. No more childish games. I was going to be polite and I was going to leave her alone. I still knew that nothing I did would make her be my friend, or even love me back but I owed this to her.

**-James' POV-**

I watched as Padfoot stormed out of the room, shutting the door behind him softly. Not wanting to wake Lizzie up I guess. I smiled at the thought.

"So Pads finally admits it." I said laughing softly.

"It's about time too. I was going to think it would take until he was at least 40!" Remus said.

"What is he going to do now?" I said turning the conversation serious.

"What can he do?" Peter asked.

"Well he obviously can't just come out and tell her." Remus said. "Maybe we could help-"

"Moony, we can't. You know we can't Sirius said he wanted us to leave it alone. Even I know we can't interfere. I just feel so bad for him you know?" I watched as Remus looked down at the floor, running his fingers through his hair.

"I feel bad for both of them. At this rate Lizzie won't know how he feels about her, and to be honest she has every right to know." He told me.

"I don't know Moony, I think we should just let this play out and see what happens." He sighed deeply.

"Alright." He agreed.

Sirius didn't show up at any classes all day, We didn't go looking for him either. We knew he wanted to be left alone. Lizzie was in our dorm still sleeping when we walked in after dinner. The sound of the door opening most have woken her up because she jumped to attention, and let out a shriek.

"Oh hey. It's just you guys. You scared me." She said her hand over her heart.

"Sorry." I said chuckling lightly. "Feel better?" She smiled gratefully.

"Much better, thanks."

"You hungry?" Remus asked her. She shrugged.

"Come on." I told her pulling her up to her feet. "I'm taking you to the kitchens." She looked down at what she was wearing. "I'll bring the cloak."

"Alright fine." She agreed finally and me and her set off to the kitchens.

When we entered the kitchens the little house elfs were squeaking with pleasure. "Master James, Master Elizabeth!" I watched as she smiled at them and answered their questions patiently and muttered her thanks as they gave her a plate filled with dinner. I sat down across from her and watched as she slowly picked at her food.

"He's really sorry you know." She paused with the fork halfway to her mouth. She set down her fork slowly and looked up and met my eyes.

"I know he is." I cocked my head to the side wondering why she wasn't freaking out or planning her revenge.

"Oh don't look at me like that." She told me laughing. "This whole thing between me and him has gone on too long so I'm letting it go."

"Letting it go?" I asked her. "Just like that, after 6 years. You're just going to let it go?"

"Well I thought about it, and I decided it's time for me to grow up. It's time for me to forgive him for what he did that first time I met him because in reality it's the only reason I was mad at him. I didn't want to fight with him but I just couldn't forgive him for judging me so quickly when he never knew me." She shook her. "It's silly now, I should have forgiven him a long time ago but I just couldn't."

"I understand though, why you couldn't forgive him. I'd probably do the same thing." She smiled at me and returned to her food. She ate in silence for awhile, when she was finished she pushed back her plate and allowed to house elves to take it away.

"You know," She began quietly on the walk back. "I don't really hate him, Never really did. It's just he hated me and I didn't know what else I was supposed to do."

"He doesn't hate you."

"Oh James, that's sweet of you but I know he does." She said sadly.

"No really he-" She cut me off with a finger to my lips.

"Jamie, just let it go okay?" I sighed knowing I was going to give into her because that's what I always did. Anytime she wanted something or needed something I always gave it to her.

"Okay." I agreed. "Okay."


	7. Visitor

I know so far that Lizzie has had nothing but bad luck, but it's only just started. It will get better so just give it sometime.

I own nothing but Lizzie!

Chapter seven- Visitor.

**-Lizzie's POV-**

I scowled as I rolled over thinking about the embarrassment I was going to receive from the prank Sirius pulled on me yesterday. You know, I'm just not going to go I thought to myself. It's not like I'll miss anything, I'm a good student I can catch up. I put my pillow over top of my head to try and drain the noise of my dorm mates as they started to get ready. Hopefully no one will wake me and just leave me alone to sleep. Suddenly all the noise stopped and I lifted my head and looked around and found that no one was in here. YES! I thought to myself. I curled up into a ball and sighed as I tried to fall back asleep.

The next thing I knew Lily was shaking me awake. I rolled over and raised my eye brow at her.

"Yes?"

"Don't hex me I'm only the messenger. I was sent up here by James, and he told me to tell you, no to order you to get your arse down stairs to breakfast. And that you better not make him come up here because he will force you out of bed and drag you to the Great Hall." She said in a rush.

I sat up blinking wildly. "Yep, that sure sounds like him." I got up and started getting ready.

"I thought you were going to put up more of a fight." She said sounding genuinely surprised.

"Nah, It's pointless getting James up here because he really will do what he says." She smiled at me.

"Are you okay? I came after you yesterday but James told me I wasn't allowed to see you." I laughed at the sour expression on her face.

"Ah don't worry I'm fine, James was just looking out for me." I walked into the washroom and washed my face before pulling my hair back into a little French twist with hair framing my face that wouldn't stay back. I got into my robes leaving the cloak off and walked out to me Lily.

"Ready." I said reluctantly. She smiled reassuringly at me, before we began to descend down the stairs. We reached the common room and I wasn't surprised to find the boys waiting for us. James kissed Lily when she reached him, and kissed my forehead.

"Hey Lizzie, Hey Lily!" Remus greeted us both with a hug, and a kiss for me on my cheek. I greeted Peter and looked towards Sirius slowly. He offered me a small tentative smile. My own lips twitched in return.

"Hello Sirius." I said softly. I saw James grin out of the corner of my eye. I made a note to question him about that later.

"Hello Princess." I shook my head at the nickname laughing a little. I was surprised to find that the nickname didn't bother me anymore now that I decided it was time for forgive him. "I mean, Elizabeth." He said.

"It's okay I can deal with Princess." I told him. This time he grinned at me and nodded.

"Well shall we go?" Peter asked. We all made our way to the great hall and stopped short before entering it.

"Lizzie." I heard Remus say. I looked at him nervously.

"You know, I don't think this is such a good idea maybe I'll just go back to the common room."

"I don't think so." James said tugging on my arm to pull me forward.

"No really, I-uh-urm Forgot my potions book. Yeah that's it. So if you'll excuse me." I said breaking the James' hold on my arm. They were all laughing at my escape attempt. I felt arms go around my waist and pull me back.

"Let me go Remus!"

"Oh don't be such a baby. Come on." He put his hands on my shoulders and led me into the Great hall. Lily and James in front of us, with Peter. Sirius was standing next to me. As we walked to our spot at the table I could feel everyone's eyes burning into my back. I walked with my head down and sighed in relief as we reached our spots.

"Thank merlin that's over." Lily rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh honestly. It's not that bad I always got up and walked in here after the horrible pranks James has pulled on me." I snorted at her. "What?" she asked.

"Oh come on Lily! Do you know how many times I had to hex you before you'd walk into the great hall? My favorite time was when I gave you green freckles to match your green hair." James spit out the pumpkin juice he was drinking.

"That was you?" he asked laughing hysterically.

"Well yeah, I told her I'd change her whole skin color green if she didn't go to breakfast."

"Nice one." Remus told me. We were still laughing when Alice and Frank showed up, hand in hand.

"What's so funny?" She asked sitting down.

"Oh just telling them about the time where I hexed green freckles on Lily." She suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh damn, that was such a good time. Do you remember when I had to literally drag her by her arm into Potions after James put that thing in cereal that gave her boils?" I laughed again along with everyone else.

"Okay, enough laughing at my expense." Lily told us. "Anyway so I notice you and Frank eh?" Alice suddenly turned a bright shade of pink. Frank rolled his eyes at her, and grabbed her face and turned in his direction, and kissed her in front of everyone. I grinned as I watched this. When they pulled apart he had a smug look on his face and she was blushing worse than ever.

"Damn it's about time, I was getting worried you two would never realize it." I told them laughing.

"Well were not the only one that didn't realize it." Frank said pointedly staring at Lily and James.

"Hey! Don't give me that look. I realized it." He looked at Lily and said "_She _didn't."

"Oh give me a break, what is this? Tease Lily Day?"

"Of course not Flower, but don't worry about them because I love you!" Sirius told her giving her a kiss on the cheek. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, Sirius I love you too." she smiled.

I walked in to Potions class and took my seat next to Remus and Peter (Now thankfully that we didn't have partners).

"I heard from the Chang, the ravenclaw prefect that we were starting a new project in Potions that was going to last us until past Christmas, and that it may even take up the whole rest of the year!" Remus muttered to me.

"What?!" I questioned, surprised. "I swear if he puts me with someone like Clancey I'll have his head!"

"I know, it was terrible working with Snape! Especially since, he knows. You know."

"Terrible git." I said. I wasn't sure if I meant Sirius, or Snape. Seeing as Sirius just had to go a play that prank on him. Thank merlin for James because Snape would have been dead, not that I care much about him but I would care what it would have done to Remus. That was the biggest fight me and Sirius got in. Words couldn't have explained how mad I was.

"Talking about Sirius or Snape?" I laughed.

"I was actually just thinking about how I wasn't sure which one I was talking about. I guess I'll just go with both." Peter laughed.

"Sounds reasonable."

Slughorn walked into the room smiling. What else is new? "Good Morning!" he said loudly. I sighed and leaned my head on my hand. "Today I will be assigning you partners." He stopped when the class groaned loudly. "Oh it won't be so bad. These partners you will have for the rest of the year. Were you will be brewing an assortment of different types of potions." He finished happily. Remus and I exchanged a look. "You know, I think I'm just going to keep the same partners as I gave you before. You all did rather well on your potions."

I raised both of my eye brows. Work with Jessica Clancey til the end of the year?! He must be joking. Sure, we got a good grade on our potion mostly because of me, but we also got in 3 more fights after our big fist fight. Was he seriously going to put us together?

"Well get a move on." I mouthed "help" to Remus but he just shook his head smiling. "Traitor!" I said louder to him. I walked slowly to her table and dropped down into the seat next to her.

"You know, I should tell Black thanks for yesterday. It was quite intertaining." Without waiting for my reply she yelled out "Black!" My eyes sought Sirius as he turned his head and looked towards us.

"What Clancey?" He asked rather rudely. Not that I was complaining.

"Thanks for yesterday." When he looked confused she added on, "You know the prank you pulled on Rouge it was brilliant and it might have made my day. Especially the part where Wittle Wizzie, ran out off the hall wike a baby." She said mocked in a baby voice. Sirius looked towards me waiting for my reaction. I stood up quickly and pulled out my wand. "Gonna Hex me mudblood?" she asked laughing.

Instead of hexing her I screamed "Go to hell Death Eater!" The room got extremely quiet and I could feel all eyes on me.

"That's it. I had ENOUGH!" Slughorn yelled. "I can't deal with this the whole rest of the year." He turned towards Sirius. "Switch partners."

Sirius stood, his eye brows raised. "You want me to work with Clancey?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course not I wouldn't be so stupid as to put you two together. You're working with Elizabeth." I watched as he sighed in what looked to be relief.

"Good." He said. Then turned to me, "Well come on then Princess." I started walking to him, I had my wand still out and when Clancey went to sit down, I flicked my wand and the seat moved making her fall on her butt. The class burst out in laughter. I finally reached Sirius.

"Nice one." He told me giving me a tentative smile.

"Thanks." I replied. "Well at least it's only you I have to work with." He nodded in agreement. We worked mostly in silence on our potion which turned out to be Poly Juice Potion. Seeing as we've brewed this potion before (illegally) it was quite easy and required little talking.

When class was dismissed I gathered my books together and waited in the hall for my friends before heading back to the common room. James smiled when he reached me and whispered something in Sirius' ear. Sirius obviously didn't find it too amusing for he just brushed off the comment. Which made Remus grin as well. Hmm, we have some talking to do it looks like I thought.

Time, moved quickly in our seventh year and I already found Christmas break approaching. Actually it was more than that, it was three days away. Remus and James were pointedly ignoring me when I questioned them about the looks they've been giving me and Sirius. Especially in Potions now that we're partners. It frustrates me but what can I do, either way they don't answer me. Even when I give my famous pout. They just look away so they won't give in.

Sirius has also been acting weird. He hasn't once made a rude remark to me or played a prank. He's been polite, and I'd even go as far as saying he's been nice to me. I also even go further in saying that we're actually sort of friends. Which actually doesn't bother me I've grown used to his company and found that I rather like having him around whereas before he was a huge bother.

I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Lily and Alice when the marauder's as they call themselves and Frank walked down the stairs. James and Frank immediately went their girlfriends. Remus sat in the arm chair with me, Peter took the other, and Sirius sat on the floor. Remus leaned over and whispered "Ready?" In my ear. I tried to hide my grin as I thought of what we were doing tonight. Sirius who heard what Remus asked, grinned up at me, and I found myself grinning back.

"So Lily," James began loudly. "I know that you uh- wanted to hang out later but well, Remus, Sirius, Lizzie, Peter and I kind of have something planned."

"James has no tact." I snorted. Remus and Sirius burst out laughing. James glared.

"Oh really? And would this have to something to do with your monthly disappearances?" Me and the boys minus frank visibly stiffened. Lily's been questioning that lately.

"No. It wouldn't" James told her seriously.

"Oh, okay then." She said nonchalant. "Go I don't mind." I shot James a look when he opened his mouth. He closed it and shrugged his shoulders.

Everyone else went to bed except James, Sirius, Peter Remus and I as we sat awake waiting for the perfect time to leave. I was curled up next to James on the couch and he had his arm wrapped around me.

"Is it time yet?" I asked for only the hundredth time. James made a big show of rolling his eyes, just like Lily I thought and then stared at the clock.

"Well I guess so." I jumped up and pulled me with him. Sirius grabbed the cloak off the couch and handed me the map. Peter transformed and jumped into James waiting hands. We all squeezed under the cloak and made our way to the Ravenclaw common room. The quidditch game was for tomorrow and we planned to dye the whole house of Ravenclaw's hair scarlet and gold. Sirius, James and I were all members on the team, oh yeah and Frank. Me, being the newest member. James forced me. When we reached the eagle knocker we took the cloak off.

"What is love?" it asked.

"Love is evanescent." I replied. The knocker thought about it over for a second before replying.

"Well reasoned, though I must say that it a very morose way to live."

I heard Sirius asked Remus a question but I couldn't make out what it was, but I did hear Remus say that he would tell him later. The door swung open and I went inside the boys on my heels. The dome common room was empty, the fire was still burning making that the only sound being heard. The whole room was midnight blue, and had a great view of the mountains. The ceiling had stars covering it and there was a huge marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"It's beautiful." I said quietly.

"Yeah." James agreed with me. James handed out the dye to all of us and we all slipped in and out of different rooms putting the dye in their shampoos. This dye was charmed not to wash out for a whole week. We met back up in the common room a half hour later all of us bursting with silent laughter.

"This is gonna be brilliant." James whispered.

"It sure is Prongsie. I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Agreed Black." I said laughing.

"Oh come on you three, you're going to wake up the whole tower!" Remus whispered to us.

"Oh alright."

We again got under the cloak and made our way to Gryffindor tower. The walk back was silent except for the occasional laughter when we thought of tomorrow. We gave the password and entered the portrait and stopped dead when we saw 4 people waiting up for us with their head turned towards the portrait. Lily, Alice, and Frank were sitting on the couches looking terrible. I tried to read out their expressions, but my head turned to look at the fourth person who was standing tall, he piercing blue eyes weren't twinkling for once.

"Take off the cloak." Professor Dumbledore told us. I was surprised to hear not a hint of anger in his voice. Slowly we all stepped out for underneath it. "Come here and take a seat please." We walked over to the couch. Sirius and Remus on either side of me. James sat next to Lily, and Peter took the open arm chair.

"Sir, about the cl-" James started but Dumbledore cut him off.

"I will not question you where you five have been, even if something extremely mysterious happens tomorrow. " He told us. He looked towards me, his blue eyes looking extremely sad and tired.

"You have a visitor Miss Rouge."

"I- who?" My family were muggles, and I knew they would never visit me.

"I hope you are not mad, but I figured you would like to have your friends here."

"But sir I-" I started but stopped when he created a beautiful phoenix patronus. It flew out of the common room.

"Sir-" I started again but I was again interrupted as the portrait door swung open. I recognized McGonagall easily but I was more shocked at the person behind her.

"Mikey?"


	8. All I Can Do

I own nothing but Lizzie.

Chapter eight- All I can do.

I stared in shock as my brother who was shaking terribly walked towards me. "Mikey?" I repeated. He didn't answer but walked over and stood in front of me in between Dumbledore and McGonagall. Out of all my brothers he was the only one I looked like. My other brothers looked exactly like my dad. They were basically replicas, with their brown hair and golden eyes. Where Mikey and I looked they our mum. Everyone thinks were twins, we could be if he wasn't 3 years older than me. He was also the only brother I got on well with. He was most excepting about my magic.

"Sir?" I asked looking at the Headmaster.

"Tonight, there the death eaters attacked the muggle town where your family resides."

"Okay but Sir, what does this have to-" I broke off as I realized what this meant. Why my brother was here. It could have meant two things, the first being that they were injured and the other option was that they were- I forced out the word dead. I leaned forward my elbows on my knees and looked up at them. Remus' hand was on my back.

"I'm sorry." He told me. I heard a gasp that sounded like James. I nodded. Of course, of course it was my parents. I shouldn't have been surprised I knew it. I knew they were dead. I felt tears burning my eyes but I blinked them away angrily.

"Of course." I muttered. "And Mikey was he there?" I pointedly didn't address my brother.

"Yes. He got away. I brought him here so he could tell you himself exactly what happened. I had a feeling you would like to know."

"Yes I would. Come here Mikey." I said softly patting the coffee table in front of me. Slowly he sat down, and just stared at me. Our eyes locking green on green. He was shaking so bad that his teeth were chattering.

"Mikey, its okay. Nothing can hurt you here. Talk to me. Please tell me." I begged. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"W-w-well I-I-I" His teeth were chattering so bad that he couldn't even finish a sentence. I pulled out my wand and pointed at him. He shrank back from me. My eyes widened.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You've seen me do magic before, I would never hurt you. I'm just going to do something that will make you feel better." He still looked scared. "Will you let me help you?" After a few moments he nodded. I casted a silent calming charm on him. The shaking stopped immediately. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes." He said without stuttering. "Okay, well where do I start."

"From the beginning." He nodded.

"We all went to bed around 11, because today was Tyler's college soccer game and we were all tired. He won the winning goal by the way." He added on, as if it mattered which to me it didn't. I just wanted to know why my parents weren't here. "When I heard screams. I walked out of my room and walked into the living. I wasn't the only one though Alex and Tyler were already there and mum and dad walked in behind me. I opened the curtains and saw about 10 people in black cloaks running around with masks on their faces. And I noticed they had wands in their hands. Suddenly our door was blown open and we turned around and four masked wizards entered the house. It was terrible. The first one said something about this being the Mudblood's home but I wasn't sure what that meant." My eyes widened they knew it was my home?

"A mudblood is an offensive term for a witch or wizard with muggle parentage." James told him.

"Oh, well after they said that one of that was in charge I guess ordered the other's to torture us. I watched as they tortured Tyler first. I can't get it out of my mind. He just fell to the floor twitching and screaming. And they were laughing. Mum was begging them to stop but they wouldn't, and one the death eaters I guess they're called turned his wand on mum and it was -oh god-" he broke off. I reached forward and grabbed his hand. "He said two words, that's it two damn words a jet of green light hit her chest and she just slumped over d-dead." I took a deep breath in and gripped his hand tighter as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Then they tortured me after I yelled at them, and they said since I was causing trouble I was going to be the last to be killed. The tied me up and sat me down and I had to watch as they killed first dad, then Tyler. It was terrible, poor little Tyler was crying, he asked for you, you know. And they just laughed at him before they killed him too." I stifled a sob as he told me that. I could almost hear Tyler pleading and begging for me. "Alex was killed next. Then the leader ordered someone named I think it was Bella something to kill me." My head shot up.

"Bellatrix? Bellatrix Black?!"

"Yeah, that sounds right." He told me. I clenched my fist. "Well before she got to, more people entered the house and starting yelling spells and stuff at the death eaters, only one was captured and the others escaped. I think his name was Yaxley, the one who was caught. Then your headmaster came and got me, and took me here." He finished his story.

"I'm very proud of you." I told him. I looked up towards Dumbledore. "You were there?"

He nodded. "Yes, it was clearly a personal attack. There were a few other families that lived in your town that had a witch or a wizard as a child. And they were the only houses that were attacked. Most of them spoke out openly about their view on Voldemort, and Death Eaters." So it was my fault. Of course it was. I was always saying my views about him. And what I thought about the war.

"So it's my fault." I said.

"No, Lizzie don't-" Lily started but I cut her off.

"Lily, it's alright." Mikey stood up.

"I'm planning to have the funeral soon, your Headmaster said he would help me out. Right now I have all the family money, and was obviously left the house seeing as I'm the oldest and I'm taking you home." Home? This was my home. I already knew he would be left the money, I doubted that they would even leave me anything. They weren't too keen on me.

"Home?" I asked him.

"Yes. You're to leave this school, you're not coming back. You've had your six years off fun, which got our parents killed and I'm not having you be killed because of this magic either." He told me sternly.

"Six years off fun? You think that's all I wanted?" I stood up angrily. "This is who I am. I am a witch. I can't go back to living like a muggle. I'm not leaving."

"Oh yes you are." He said grabbing my arm roughly pulling me forward. "Go pack your stuff up and were leaving."

"Oi!" I heard James exclaim. "Let her go."

"I'm not going with you. Not all witches and wizards are bad. Not all of them are like that. _I'm _not like that. I'm not leaving all my friends and Hogwarts. I won't do it!" I said raising my voice.

"Oh and your mates are more important to you than family?" he asked also raising his voice.

"I HAVE NO FAMILY!" I yelled. He stepped back shaking his head.

"You're right you don't."

"Oh Mike, I didn't mean you. Of course you're my family." I said lowering my voice.

"If you don't leave I'm not." He was giving me an ultimatum?

"Excuse me?"

"If you don't leave her with me right now, you won't be allowed back. You will have nothing. NOTHING!" he yelled. I looked around at my friends faces. Hogwarts was my home, these people were my family. I couldn't leave them.

"I'm not leaving." I told him.

"Fine." Then said again, "Fine. I hope you know Mum and Dad only left you 100 pounds. That is not even nearly enough money to buy a flat, or anything else for that matter. I'll pack up your things when I get home, and when you come to collect them, warn me so I can be out of the house when you come. I don't want to hear from you again after that. I don't want to see. We are no longer family. Good Luck." And with that he turned around and stormed out of the portrait.

I stood there stunned. 100 pounds? I really do have nothing. What am I supposed to do after Hogwarts? My emotions were changing so fast I couldn't keep up. But I was mostly angry. I was actually so angry I couldn't think straight.

"Elizabeth. I will be back to talk to you tomorrow. Get some sleep. Watch her." He said with a stern look at the boys, Lily and Alice. With a swish of his cloak, him and McGonagall followed my brother- no followed Michael out. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. And then I knew what I wanted to do. I grabbed the map not caring that Lily, Alice and Frank were there.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I scanned the map, and was ecstatic when I found Narcissa Black's name alone. Without a word to anyone I ran out of the common room towards the dungeons. I could hear them calling after me but I didn't stop, it took 15 minutes of running to get there. I rounded the corner and the second I saw her screamed "Incarcerous!" Ropes shot out of my wand and were bounded to her. She fell to the floor and looked up at me with a glare. As I lunged forward and punched her in the nose. It heard the crunch of it breaking, and blood instantly poured out of it.

"Oh hello Black. How lovely to see you tonight." I said in sickly sweet voice.

"Let me go or I swear-"

"You are in no position to threaten me dear." I told her.

"What are you doing?!" I heard Remus say. At the same time my other friends starting asking me questions from somewhere behind me. I ignored them.

"Do you know what your sister did tonight?" I asked.

She smirked at me, "As a matter of fact I do. You were always so bothersome." My sweet smiled turned bitter and I glared at her.

"Oh excellent, well I was going to say that you should give your sister a message for me but I think this will do." I said pointing my wand at her.

"What are you going to do, kill me? In Hogwarts?" She laughed. And I laughed back but it sounded wrong, like it didn't belong to me.

"As a matter of fact yes." She stopped laughing and something in my face made her look truly terrified. "It's only fair really. Then I'll just pay a little visit to your dear old Mum and Dad. And eventually Bellatrix and her husband. I have quite the plan you see."

"You-you wouldn't" she stuttered out.

"Wouldn't I?" I asked twirling my wand in my fingers. I pointed it at her and grinned. "Say good bye dear." I opened my mouth to say the words when suddenly I felt a hand cover my mouth.

"You'll regret this later." I heard Sirius whisper in my ear. He took my shoulders and led me away. I turned around in his grasp and pointed my wand at her.

"levicourpus." She was hoisted into the air by her ankle and seeing as both of her ankles were tied together she was hanging completely upside down. "I suppose you'll be hanging there all night. But let me tell you this. I _will _ Kill your sister. Maybe not today or this month, but one day." Then I shrugged out of Sirius arms and walked forward. Tears blurred my vision and I felt someone take my hand. I looked next to me and saw Alice. I gripped her hand tightly letting it comfort me, as we made our way back to the tower. No one spoke the whole way back. When we reached the common room and I rounded on Sirius.

"You only did that because she is your family. Didn't want your little cousin to die? How sweet of you to save her life." I sneered at him.

"You know they aren't my family!" He yelled back.

"Sirius why don't you-" James started but Remus cut him off.

"James don't."

"You did try and save your cousin don't lie!" I yelled.

"I was trying to save you!" He yelled back.

"Of that's rich." I said sarcastically.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?!"

"Argue with me because you're upset! Because that's what you do! You get upset and you pick a fight with me! You always take everything out on me. Always! Because you don't know how to deal with anything else!" I looked around and found the common room empty but Sirius and me.

"That's completely ridiculous!" I screamed, throwing my hands in the air.

"Is it?" He asked, grabbing my arm. I tried to get my arm out of his grip. My anger dissolving into something else. Something I didn't want him to see. His grip getting tighter.

"Get off of me!" I yelled. "Sirius please!" I begged.

"It's okay." He told me softly. With the sound of the gentleness in his voice I broke. I collapsed and he caught me and brought me to him hugging me tightly as I sobbed into his chest.

"It's not alright! It's not alright!" I yelled. What I almost did came back to me. "I- I-I almost killed someone Sirius!

"You wouldn't have. You wouldn't" He whispered in my ear. "Shh." His soft voice calming me down. He held me tightly to him while I continued to weep. My family, they were gone. I would never see them again, and Mikey. I was alone. Completely alone, where was I going to live? I wasn't going to ask my friends, but I had no money. And Christmas holidays were in two days then what?

When my sobs finally died down I pulled back slowly. His grey eyes pierced me. He wiped the tears from my face gently with his thumb and brushed the curls back from my face. "Are you okay?" he asked me gently, more gently then I ever heard him.

I nodded, my breathing still heavy. "Are you ready to try and get some sleep?" I nodded again. "Alright, come on." And he started walking me towards my dorm. But something was screaming at me to stop him. I didn't want to be alone but as crazy as this sounds, I didn't want him to leave me. I only wanted him.

"Don't leave me." I pleaded. He looked at me and smiled sadly.

"I won't." He promised. He changed his hold on me and picked me up. I buried my head in his shoulder as he carried me to his dorm. When we walked in the door, the lights were still on and the boys were waiting up, all sitting on their separate beds. Sirius laid me down on his bed gently.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry." I heard James say. I heard someone rustling around in a trunk. Then Sirius appeared before me with a tee shirt and boxer shorts. He held them out me, and I just stared at them. He sighed and sat me up. I didn't protest and he undressed me and put the clothes he had on me. They smelled of him, and I found it oddly comforting. No one else spoke after that. He put me in his bed, and got dressed himself. Someone who I assumed was Remus since the light was by his bed shut them off. I heard Sirius grab the extra pillow and get ready to lie on the floor. I reached out and grabbed his hand. He turned to me stunned. I just looked at him, but I guess I didn't need to speak because he knew exactly what I wanted. He climbed into his bed next to me, and pulled me over to him. I buried my head in the crook of his neck and his strong arms wrapped around my body as if holding me together. The only sound in the room that night was the sound of my muffled sobs echoing off the walls.

**-Sirius' POV-**

I woke up the next morning with Princess, are bodies intertwined. I untangled myself carefully without waiting waking her. She didn't fall asleep until around 4, when she finally cried herself out. The sound of her sobs broke my heart, and I knew I wasn't the only one in the dorm that couldn't sleep. When I finally stood up I met Prongs' eye.

"I don't know what to say." He told me.

"That's because there is nothing to say." He nodded sadly.

"What happened Padfoot?" Remus asked me.

"Well, we argued as you heard. I told her she was only arguing with me because she was upset and didn't know how to handle it, but then I decided yelling was getting me no where so I tried being gentle with her and she just broke down, couldn't even hold herself up." I told them running my shaking hand through my hair. "It was terrible, seeing her like that."

Remus swallowed thickly. "And where she slept?" I knew they we were going to ask me that.

"She told me not to leave her, so I didn't." I replied simply.

"God Padfoot, you're still in love with her." James said sadly.

I looked to where she was curled into a ball on my bed, her little arms wrapped around herself as she shivered. I pulled the blankets up more tightly around her. "Yeah." I told him. "It's not really something I can help is it?"

"No I guess not." He said.

"What about quidditch, are we waking her or…?" Peter asked.

"No wormy. I don't think so. She's the best we have but, let her sleep." I looked to Prongs and he nodded.

"I'll get dressed and then I'll go tell the reserve." I nodded and Peter and Remus cut changed in normal clothes while Prongs and I changed into our quidditch robes. I quickly wrote a note telling her where we were before incase she woke up.

The quidditch game went pretty fast, we obviously beat Ravenclaw. Lily and Alice questioned us a hundred times about Princess but really what was there to say. They wanted to go see her but I told them no, that I wanted them to sleep. None of us even felt like laughing at the Ravenclaws. I didn't really feel like partying either. I walked slowly towards the kitchen, and got a cup of tea to bring back up to her.

When I entered the dorm I was surprised to see her just sitting up. Her curls were more wild than usual, her face was pale and her eyes were red and puffy, causing the deep green of her eyes to stand out even more. And I couldn't help but think she never looked more beautiful.

"I didn't mean to wake you." I told her apologetically.

"You didn't" She said her voice cracking a little. Probably from crying all night. She patted the spot next to her on the bed. Slowly I made my way towards her. I saw her looking at my quidditch robes.

"We didn't want to wake you; I hope you're not mad." I said as I sat down and handed her the cup of tea.

"No, I'm not mad. Thanks." She added. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"We won." I told her breaking the silence. "The reserve player didn't score nearly as many goal as you would have but he didn't do too bad." She smiled a little at this. "The prank also worked. There was a full house of angry Ravenclaws with scarlet and gold hair." She chuckled softly and realizing that she was laughing she cut off and her eyes filled with tears. I took the cup out of her hand and put it on the table. And I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled her into a hug, holding her shaking body.

"It's alright to laugh." I told her not pulling back from the hug. She didn't pull back either. The door opening broke up apart. She wiped at her tears quickly. James was hovering in the door way,

"Dumbledore wants to see you." He told her. She stood up shakily.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"Who?"

"You, Sirius, Remus, Peter?" She turned to me.

"I'll be there if you want me too."

"I do." She said to me. I gave her a little smile.

"Of course we'll come. Dumbledore told us he wanted us there anyway." Prongs told her. She looked down at what she was wearing. I walked to my trunk and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. I handed them to her, she took of the boxer shorts and pulled the large sweatpants over her tiny legs and pulled the hoodie over her head.

"I'm ready." I saw James give her an encouraging smile. I started walking out but stopped short when I felt her take my hand. I looked sideways and her eyes met mine. I nodded and together we walked down the stairs. I saw James whispering to Peter and Remus through the loud crowd of Gryffindor, I hurriedly walked her out of the common room. When we walked out she breathed a sigh of relief. A few moments later Remus, Peter, and James walked out.

We walked to Dumbledore's office, her little hand in mine the whole way. James gave the gargoyles the password and we walked into the office.

"Take a seat." Dumbledore said gesturing towards the 5 chairs in front of his desk. Princess pulled me into the seat next to hers, not letting go of my hand. Dumbledore smiled lightly at this.

"How are you feeling today Elizabeth?" He asked her.

"As to be excepted." He nodded.

"I'm sorry to say that I couldn't sway your brother's mind. He is determined to hold his ground though he did say that if you changed your mind you would be permitted to come back home, and he would give you some of your family fortune."

"I'm not going back there. I don't give a damn about the family fortune. He can have his money." Realizing she cursed in front of him she added on, "Sorry Professor."

"It's alright. But are you sure? You do understand that you will be alone, he is the only family you have left. You will have no money, and nowhere to go." She looked up and met his eyes.

"I'm sure." He looked back at her.

"Well if you need my help I'd be glad to give it. But let's start out little by little, what are you doing for the Christmas Holidays? Are you going home with one of your friends?" he asked her.

"No." she said at the same time James said "Yes." They both looked at each other.

"James I couldn't-"

"Yes you could, I owled my mum this morning. She's excepting you."

"But-" She turned and looked to me as if for reassurance. I squeezed her hand.

"We don't want you to be alone of Christmas." I told her gently.

"You'll-" I realized what she was going to ask and gave her a slight smile.

"I'll be there." She nodded looking relieved. I saw James smile at me.

"Well then, look as if I'll be going to James'."

"Excellent. We'll talk again after the Holidays." She nodded. We all stood up to leave. Throughout the whole walk back to the tower her hand still didn't leave mine. I didn't mind, I would do whatever it was for her to feel better. And if me being here helped her than I would do it.

The common room was still filled with people, even though it was starting to get quite late. She turned to me, and looked up.

"Thank you Sirius. You're a great friend." She told me. I smiled when she said this and she leaned up and kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes as her lips touched my cheek. She turned around and walked up the staircase to the girl's dorms not before kissing Wormy, James, Moony also.

I laid down a little later, after the party finally ended. No sooner than I closed my eyes did I hear a series of loud screams. I shot up. It sounded like-

"Was that Lizzie?" Remus asked alarmed.

"It sounded like it." Peter said. Then we got up and ran down the stairs. We stopped as we entered the common room. Lily and Alice were supporting crying Elizabeth down the stairs. She was sobbing loudly, and her breathing was coming in tight gasps. She was trying to shake off their grip. When she noticed that we were standing there she finally managed to get free and to everyone surprise she ran to me and threw her arms around my neck, I grabbed her tightly around the waist.

"Hey there Princess." I said softly in ear. "Shh." I said trying to calm her down.

"She had a bad dream." Lily informed us. "She woke up screaming. We tried getting her to calm down, but she kept saying she to leave her alone and she started coming down here."

She was still whimpering, and crying in my arms. "Hey hey, it's alright, it's just a dream. Just a dream." I told her gently. "Look at me." I told her. Slowly she pulled back from the hug. I was aware of all their eyes on us. Tears were rolling down her face, and she was still breathing heavily.

I wiped the tears off her face with my thumbs. And I cupped her cheek running my thumb in reassuring circles. "It was just a dream. You're okay. Nothing is going to hurt you." She nodded. Her breathing starting to return back to normal.

I thought it over for a second. Should I just bring her up with me, or should I give back to Lily and Alice? One look in her eyes made up my mind. "Come on Princess." I said picking her up like I did the night before. She clung to me as more tears rolled down her cheeks. Without saying a word to anyone I walked her upstairs. I could have sworn I heard Lily say, "He's good for her." But I probably just imagined it. I laid her down, and got in next to her. Just like last night she buried her head into my neck, which muffled her sobs. I held her shaking body close to mine, trying to stop her from shivering. I kissed her forehead, and the shaking stopped at once.

"Try and get some sleep. I'm right here if you need me."

"Okay." She agreed. "Good night." I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Sirius?" She asked. I opened my eyes again. "Thank you, really."

"There is nothing to thank me for." This time she nodded. I sat awake looking at the ceiling. Even after he breathing deepened and she fell asleep, and when the boys came back up. I couldn't sleep. I just wish there was something I could do for her. This little Angel in my arms, crying and I couldn't do anything for her. I was surprised to find that James wasn't asleep, and what he said was almost as if he read my thoughts.

"You're doing all you can for her, Sirius."

"I know." I told him "I wish there was something more, though."


	9. Happy Christmas

I Own nothing but my OC's

Chapter nine- Happy Christmas.

I glance nervously at Lizzie, hoping she's okay. We just apparated to the Potter House. James just barely unlocked the door before his mum launches at him gathering him up in a huge hug.

"Oh Jamie! It's so good to have you home!" She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Merlin Mum, you act like you haven't seen me for years." He said but none the less hugged her back. She let go and turned to me.

"Hey Mrs. P" I say and step forward as she engulfs me in my own hug.

"You've been behaving I hope?" She says kissing my forehead.

"I always behave." I tell her.

"Yeah right, Sirius Black behaving?" Mr. Potter says extending his hand for a shake. I shook his hand smiling.

"Hey Mr. Potter." I turn around in time to see Lizzie being pulled into a tight hug by Mrs. Potter. Her eyes were blinking quickly and I could see they were watering slightly.

"Oh you poor dear. I'm glad you decided to join us for Christmas, we love having you!" Once Mrs. Potter released her she stepped forward and automatically grabbed my hand tightly. I saw James grin in my direction.

"It's okay." I whisper in her ear, and she just barely manages a smile.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Thank you for inviting me for the Holidays."

"It was no trouble." Mr. Potter told her.

"Alright well just don't stand there James! Show the girl her room!" Mrs. Potter scolded.

"I was getting to that!" James protested. "Ready Angel?" Her turns around and I flick my wand levitating her trunk and mine. We walk up the grand staircase to the right wing of the house. He opens the door the guest bedroom right across from mine.

"Here you go." He says gently. "my room is right next to yours, and Sirius' is across the hall. The bathroom is next to Sirius'."

"Thank you." James tilted her chin, to face him.

"Stop thanking us. We did this because we _wanted _to, alright?"

"Okay."

"Good know go get settled, come find us when you're done." She nodded and walked into the bedroom, taking her trunk with her and closing the door. James immediately dropped his smile.

"I hate seeing her like that." He admitted.

"You and me both mate." I motioned to my door. "I'll be in when I'm done." He nodded and I headed into my bedroom. I looked around and it was exactly as I remembered it. Black sheet, Red walls, wooden floors. This was home, I thought. I put my trunk on the floor and get settled, when I'm done head over to James' room.

I opened the door, and saw him on the floor a mess of wrapping paper around him. "Having trouble mate?" He looked up and scowled.

"This is harder than it looks!" I rolled my eyes and walked over to floor.

"Which one is mine?!" I asked him. He grabbed one of the boxes and vanished it with his wand. "Hey!" I yelled.

"You're not allowed to see it yet! It would ruin it!"

"Fine then. Here let me help." I take some of the boxes. I notice one with Lizzie name on it.

"How do you think she'll react?" I said pointing to the box, which was holding a key to the Potter house.

"She doesn't just except us to allow her to live alone does she? We're not going to leave her on the streets!" he cried.

"Of course we're not! She better get used the fact that she stuck with us." I tell him, and he smiles. A knock on the door interrupts us.

"Come in." She pokes her head around and when she takes sight of the mess we're making she sighs and gives her head a little shake.

"Honestly, I leave you alone for 15 minutes and your room is already in shambles. Give the presents here." She ordered. She sat down next to us and we watched in fascination and she wrapped them correctly without making a mess. When she was finished she waved her wand and all of the supplies were put back in place.

"You really are an Angel!" James exclaims getting on his knees, he takes her hands in his, "Marry Me." She snorts and pushes him off.

"I doubt Lily would like hearing you say that." I was happy that she seemed to be in a better mood today than she was yesterday.

"It's okay Prongs if you want to marry Princess here, I'll take that feisty red head off your hands." I said with a mischievous grin.

"You have yourself a deal mate." I grinned and we shook on it.

"You two are such children." She remarked with a smile. It was then that Mrs. Potter poked her head through the door.

"Dinner's ready. Come on you three." Then left. Lizzie stood up and offered both of us a hand which we took gratefully. She turned around and batted her eyes lashes at James.

"Come on then dear Husband." He bowed and offered his hand, she pretended to blush and took it as he lead her down the hall way.

"You just wait until I get my hands on Lily Prongs!" I screamed after them.

Dinner was loud as normal, with Mr. Potter telling jokes. Exchange for us telling him about our most recent pranks. Mrs. Potter rolling her eyes and reprimanding us for getting to many Detentions.

"You know Sirius," Mrs. Potter began. I've gotten quite a few detention letters for you torturing Lizzie. What did I tell you about that?" I looked up at her and grinned.

"If you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all?" She shook her head.

"No that's for when you insult someone. Stop torturing Lizzie is what I told you!" She said laughing.

"Oh same difference." I tell her.

"You're lucky I love you or otherwise I'd punish you. You hear me?" I roll my eyes.

"Yes Mum." James eyes widened.

"That is so unfair! How come I get punished and he doesn't!"

"That's because you're the son we never wanted." His dad told him. Lizzie patted his shoulder, while I sent a victorious smirk his way.

"Better luck next time James." She said with a small smile.

"Hmpf." James said turning his head.

After dinner, we spent some more time just walking around outside and hanging out until James finally fell asleep and we decided it was time for bed. With a kiss on the cheek Lizzie went in her own bedroom, and when I layed down on my bed I was nervous. Ever since she found out she hasn't slept by herself yet. I spent most of my night thinking about it until I finally fell asleep.

I heard a door creaking slightly and looked to my clock. It read 3:23, I looked towards the door and made out a small shape.

"Lizzie?" I croaked out, my voice thick with sleep. She stopped at the foot of my bed. I could make out the tears that glistened on her cheeks. "Come here." I told her lifting the covers so she could climb under. She wasted no time sliding in and pushing herself up against me. I placed the covers back over top of us and pulled her closer as her head rested the crook of my neck. I could feel the tears leaking off her face onto my bare shoulders and sighed.

"It's alright Lizzie. I'm here." She nods and kisses the part of my neck where her head is laying, I repress a shiver.

"Thank you." She says. And in no time her breathing gets heavier and she falls asleep. I stared up at the ceiling wondering why if this could happen to anyone why her. Why did her parents have to die? I shake away my thoughts, telling myself that tomorrow's Christmas and that all I could do was make it a good Christmas for her.

I wake up to someone's lips at my forehead. I open my eyes and see Lizzie staring at me with a twinkle in her forest green eyes.

"It's Christmas Sirius, so I suggest you wake up." Just like the other morning, she didn't discuss the fact that she climbed in my bed at night. Just acted like it never happened. So I did too.

"Oh alright, alright." I say kissing her cheek before following her out of my room. She headed to James door and walked right in. I watched as she ran to him and hoped on his bed leaving a kiss on his forehead.

"Happy Christmas Sleepy head." He wipes his eyes as he sits up. He's wearing a full out grin. And I grin to remembering what we got her for Christmas this year. He plants a big kiss on her cheek.

"Happy Christmas!" She laughs at his enthusiastic greeting and smiles.

"Well come on then you two." I exchange a glance with James as we follow her out of the room. Mr. and Mrs. Potter are already in the living room when we enter.

"Happy Christmas." They greet us. We greet them back, and I head to floor where my presents usually are and James sits next to me. Lizzie sits on the couch.

"You're not coming to open your presents?" James asks her.

"What?" She says her eyes brows furrowed in confusion.

"Well I don't really know any other Lizzie Rouge." She sighs and sits down the floor next to James and beings to open her presents. I open the box that was from Prongs and grinned full out.

"James, this has to be the coolest thing ever!" He shakes his head smiling.

"I know isn't it? After we saw it that one time I just had to get it. " I turn to Lizzie and she that's she holding an opened box in her hand staring at it, as the tears fall thickly from her eyes.

"Liz?" James asks. She looks up, not bothering to hide her tears.

"James I can't." She tells him holding up the key.

"You can." He persists. That was all he had to say. She threw her small arms around him and he hugged her back just as tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you." She repeats. He lets her go and wipes the tears off her face.

"Anything for my Angel." She gets up then and I watch as she hugs Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

"This means a lot to me." She tells them. They smile widely and Mrs. Potter also has tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You were always welcomes here Lizzie." She then turns to me and raising her eye brow. She was wearing a smile but, still had tears rolling down her face.

"Why do I get the feeling you played a large part in this?" She asks me. I grin at her.

"That's because he did." James tells her. She swoops down on me and kisses my cheek and wraps her skinny arms around me.

"I'm so lucky to have you. You've done so much for me." She whispers in my ear.

"Everything I've done, it's because I wanted to do it. Not because I felt like I had too." She pulls back as I say this and smiles wider. She leans forward and presses another kiss to my cheek.

"You never cease to amaze me Sirius Black." She says before walking back to open her other presents.

The rest of the day went slowly, just sitting around laughing , talking. It was nice and I was glad Lizzie seemed to be enjoying it. She seemed a bit nervous when the subject of the annual Potter's New Years ball came up. She's never been to one before because her parents always made her spend New Years at home. And she said that she didn't have anything to wear. But Mrs. Potter assured her that, her and Lily would take her shopping when Lily arrived in two days. Which made James grin at the thought of his girlfriend coming here.

I was sitting in my room getting dressed for dinner. Grandma and Grandpa Potter was coming over. I took a quick shower, and got dressed in a pair of black muggle dress pants and white button up shirt. Holidays dinners at the Potter's were always formal dress. I was heading to James' room when I heard a loud sob from Lizzie's room.

Without knocking I walked through the door. The yellow room was a mess, clothes were thrown everywhere, and there was Lizzie. Her hair wet, dressed in only a towel throwing clothes out of her trunk, while she sat on the floor crying.

"Princess, what's wrong?" I said walking over to her side.

"I don't have anything to wear." She whines. I knew she wasn't crying for that reason, I'm sure it just brought it on.

"Let me help you." I searched through the clothes on the floor and in her trunk. I pulled out a pale gold dress shirt and black dress pants. "Here go get changed." She left for a second walking into the walk in closet for privacy. When she walked out I grinned. Her hair was still in the towel, her face was blotchy from crying. The gold shirt swooped down revealing a little cleavage and also the necklace James, Remus, Peter a I bought her for Christmas, the white gold chain hung to her chest with a large emerald hanging off it. What she doesn't know about that necklace is that when she's introuble the matching stones we all have will burn. Her black dress pants hugged her skinny legs and she had a pair of golden ballet flats on her feet.

"Well I guess this will have to do." She frowned.

"Come here." She walked towards me and took the towel off her hair, and dried it with my wand. I ran my fingers through her hair putting it in a light French braid. I turned her around, and wiped a stray tear off.

"There, you look beautiful." I told her, she gives me a smile.

"I didn't know you could braid Sirius." I felt my cheeks getting red. "Don't blush Sirius, it's cute."

"Did I ever tell you how strange pure blood families are? James can braid too. Men are supposed to learn to do everything properly. Ball room dancing, cooking, hair, proper dress attire, the works." She widened her eyes.

"Wow. And I thought my family was weird. I'm not teasing you. My Brother Mike used to braid my hair all the time. Actually to be honest, my family pretty much did the same thing. I guess you could say we were one of the upper class families amongst the muggle." A turned as I heard a knock. James was leaning in the open door, his arms across his chest, wearing black on black, a smirk written across his lips.

"Ready?" He asks holding out a hand. Lizzie steps forward and takes him hand.

"You look great, Liz." She smiles gratefully at him.

"Thanks, Sirius did my hair." She gave me a teasing grin.

"Hey!" I yell to her. "You said you weren't teasing me."

"I wasn't teasing you then. I am now." James cracks up.

"Shut up James she knows you can braid too!"

"Of course I know, James used to braid my hair all the time!" she laughs her sweet laugh.

"What?! You acted like you didn't know!" I say in disbelief.

"That's because I wanted you to be embarrassed." She says with an apologetic smile on her lips. I can't help but forgive her after that smile.

"Oh alright, let's get a move on shall we?" I said offering her my arm. She slips her arms between mine and the other threw James' as we descend the steps. She takes the seat in between James and I, when we enter the dining room.

"Hey Grandma P." I say giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Christmas."

"Sirius Black. You look older every time I see you, and more and more like your father. I except you hate to here that but your father was such a handsome man." She tells me kissing my cheek.

"Yeah well, you can't pick and choose your family." She smiles at me.

"James! Get over here and give me a kiss! Even Sirius gave me one." He stands up and walks around the table, leaving a small kiss on her cheek.

"Hey Grams."

"That's better." She tells him.

"Hey Grandpa P." I say holding out my hands.

"How's it going there Sirius? Any good pranks lately." I watch as Lizzie smiles at this.

"Oh Merlin. They're all the same aren't they?" She says

"Who's all the same dear?" Mrs. Potter asked her. She blushed slightly at being heard.

"Well The Potter boys obviously. They all look the same, act the same. They're replicas of each other." She exclaims. Then says, "All except their eyes. James has your eyes." She says looking at Mrs. Potter. Then she looks to Grandma P. "And Mr. Potter has your eyes, and don't tell me that Grandpa Potter has his mothers eyes."

They all smile at one another. "Exactly." Grandpa P says with the famous Potter grin.

"Wow." She says shaking her head.

"Well aren't some muggles the same way? What about you who do you look like?" I tense, and look at Lizzie. She clenches my hand under the table but looks as though nothing is wrong as she gives a small smile.

"I looked just like my mother, down to every last freckle. My brother Mike looks like me, everyone always thought we were twins but he's three years older than me. My other two brothers are replicas of my dad." She tells them.

"Well then, your mother must have been a beautiful women." Mrs. Potter tells her. Princess blushes and says I don't know.

"Oh don't be modest Princess." I say with a grin.

"Oh Sirius, don't tell me that's your newest nickname for her." Mrs. Potter says.

"Oh it is." She tells them all smiling. "He actually came up with that one when he decided that James, Remus, and Peter treat me like a Princess and then it just kind of stuck."

"Well they do treat you like a Princess." She rolls her eyes at me.

"Honestly Sirius, I think you're blind. I don't see that they treat me any differently than they treat you." I scoff at her.

"You've got to be kidding me. You must be oblivious if you haven't noticed it."

"Merlin you two, give it a rest for ten minutes!" James tells us.

"Well he started it." Lizzie tells him.

"I don't care who started it. You're both going to keep quiet and eat your dinner."

"See treats us the same." She mutters to me.

"Elizabeth!" James snaps.

"Oh alright sorry." The adults burst out in laughter.

"Wow, James if I didn't know any better I'd say you have two kids on your hands." His dads says trying to control his laughter.

"I know I'm already acting like a damn father." James grumbles.

"It's alright, You'll make a good father mate." I say.

"Lily will be proud." Lizzie adds.

"Nice touch." I tell her, when James blushes.

"Thanks."

"So how is this girlfriend of yours James." His grandma asks.

"Oh please don't ask this question." I beg.

"Well why ever not, Sirius?"

"Because no he's going to go on and on about how perfect she is. And I'm trying to eat my dinner!" I whine.

"Sod off mate. She's good." James says. I raise my eye brows. That's it? She's good?

"They don't spend a minute apart. What with head duties." Lizzie tells them. "It took them ages to get together. Everyone realized it but Lily. I was relieved now I don't have to listen to Lily's I hate James rants anymore. Though it does get quite bad when she's exclaiming of in love she is with my best mate." I laugh.

"Me and Lizzie made a bet on them to be honest."

"Why am I not surprised." Mr. Potter tells me.

"I gained five galleons." Lizzie says proudly.

"You better against me?!" James says shooting a glare at me.

"Sorry mate, it's just that she used to rant to me to and I guess I was being a tad bit blind."

"Ha! You finally admit it! You are blind!" Lizzie says loudly.

"I am NOT blind for merlin sakes."

"UH!" James runs his finger through his hair in frustration. "What did I tell you two!" he yells.

"Yes dad." We mutter together, then look at each other and exchange identical grins as the adults laugh again.

That night when I lay in bed I leave my door opened just incase Lizzie comes in. And sure enough at quarter to 12 Lizzie walks in my door quietly. She raises the covers and slips in my bed. I don't think she realized I was awake so I pulled her close to me. She sighs in relief.

"Happy Christmas Sirius." She says laying her head in her favorite spot, the crook of my neck.

"Happy Christmas Princess."


	10. Wanting More

I own nothing but my OC'S.

Chapter ten-

Two days passed since Christmas and she stills slips out of my bed every morning with a kiss on the cheek. I didn't mention it, and she didn't either. We spent boxing day with Remus and Peter and they both just decided to stay for the rest of the break. Lily was coming today and James was very excited.

"Merlin James, calm down!" Remus told him, shaking his head. Lizzie pats him affectionately on the shoulder.

"It's a lost cause dear." He grins at her.

"I know." He sighs.

"Oh leave Jamsie alone!" I yell out, this makes James stop doing his nervous chatter and Remus and Lizzie from complaining. Peter was on the floor not even bothering to listen to anyone.

"Yeah, he's right leave me alone!" James whines.

"He's sounds like a whiny child doesn't he Remus?" Princess whispers to him.

"He sure does." He whispers back.

"I hear that!" James exclaims.

Lizzie puts a sweet smile on her face making her look very innocent. "Heard what James?"

"Uh!" He cries out in frustration. "Don't do that to me!" She grins viciously.

"Gets him every time." Peter says, finally joining in on the conversation.

"Yeah well if you didn't look so damn innocent it would never have worked!"

"Who looks innocent?" I turn to the door way and see vibrant red hair.

"Lilykins!" I yell and scoop her up in a tight hug.

"Hello to you too Sirius." She says giving me a large smile, hugging me back just a tightly. "Trust you liked my gift?"

"I always like your gift." She steps out of my arms and looks to James with a large smile.

"Hey there."

"Oh James stop being nervous and get over here and kiss me already." I raise my eye brow. He grins and not waiting to be told twice he walks to her and grabs her face in his hands and kisses her, she throws her arms around his neck brining him closer.

"Now that's just weird." I comment. "Still takes some time to get used to.

"I know what you mean." I do a double take when I realize Lizzie is standing next to me. She lays her head on my shoulder and I wrap an arm around her.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"fine." She replies shortly. A knock on the door interrupts James and Lily. Thank Merlin.

"Ready? Lily? Lizzie?" says as she sticks her head through the door.

"Ready for what?" Lizzie asks lifting her head.

"Dresses shopping of course!" Lily says laughing. "Don't tell me you forgot." She lays her head back down on my shoulder.

"I hoped you would." She mutters and I laugh, when I do she glares up at me. "it's not funny."

"Come on Princess it can't be that bad." I tell her soothingly.

"I hate dresses. I can never find a good one." She admits.

"Trust me, you'll find a good one." Mrs. Potter assures her. "Now let's go." Lizzie sighs deeply as Lily and her leave the room, just as she's about to leave the room she turns around again.

"Don't ruin the house, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Lizzie tells us. "And if I need your help you better come and save me got it?"

"I'm sure you'll be fine." James says.

"James, have you ever been shopping with Lily?" He shakes his head no. "Well let's just say you don't want to." With that she turns on her heel and walks out the door. I shake my head and roll my eyes.

"She's something else isn't she?" James asks.

"Yeah she sure is." I say and I feel them all grin at me.

"I'm glad she's not taking everything to hard, she seems to be doing better." Peter tells us.

"Yeah that's because she's got Padfoot." James says.

"What do you mean?" Rem asks turning to me.

"Everytime she's upset he helps her. Merlin, Christmas day he walked in her room, she was in a towel on the floor crying because she couldn't find anything to wear. Though I take it she was just upset. He picked out something for her to wear and then French braided her hair for her." James says answering for me. I feel a blush creep up my face.

"What?!" Remus says with his eye brows raised.

"Yeah and she sleeps with him every night too."

"Alright James enough!" I tell him.

"Sirius don't be embarrassed. It's actually kind of sweet." Remus says.

"You clearly love her." I groan and place my hands in my head.

"I thought we established that already."

"Why don't you just tell her mate?" James says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you kidding me? Her family was just murdered, and we just became friends. I need time James. We can't just jump into this give me time to be her friend first." I say

"Yeah but-" Remus starts.

"No, didn't I tell you guys to leave it alone?" Remus sighs deeply. "Let's drop it, How about some quidditch?"

I just scored my fifth goal of the game when I feel someone fly by me so quickly I almost lost my balance.

"Lizzie!" James yells, I turn to the direction he's staring in a smile. Lizzie is sitting on her broom legs crossed grinning at us.

"Well hello boys." She says. "Care to start over?"

"Uneven players I remind her." She grins.

"I don't think so." Then I watch as someone with red hair flies past me and lands next to her grinning. My eyes widened in shock. Lily Evans? On a broomstick?

"Learn something new every day don't you Sirius?"

"You fly?" James asked.

"And play quidditch too." Lizzie added.

"How? Last time I saw you on a broom-" He started.

"I fell off and did a face plant on the ground I know, but that was also first year." Lily finishes.

"I taught her of course." Lizzie put in helpfully.

"Damn, you must be a good teacher than." Remus says laughing.

"Alright enough jokes at my expense. Now that we established that I can fly and play quidditch can we get this show on the road?"

James, was keeper for our team, and me and Lizzie were the chasers, but since we didn't have enough players Lizzie was also the seeker. Remus was the keeper, while Lily and Peter were the chasers. Lily just like Lizzie was being both.

"Alright Princess?" She smirked at me, her game face on.

"Ready?"

"Princess, I was born ready."

The game started, and I was surprised to say that lizzie actually taught her well. She scored most of the goals for her team, and I'm embarrassed to say Lizzie scored most for ours. The game was tied 60-60 when Lizzie spotted the snitch. She zoomed past me on her broom, following the snitch in a dive, Lily right next to her. As the snitch rose higher she pulled out of the dive expertly while Lily who wasn't as good as a flier trailed behind. I grinned as she caught the snitch in her hand.

"Well boys, I think we won." She said laughing. James and I flew to her and hugged her.

"Well you three were bound to twin. You had the better players!" Lily said pouting.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Remus says with a mock hurt expression on his face.

"Excluding you Remus. Sorry Peter me and you just aren't that good." She told him.

"Agreed."

"LIZZIE AND JAMES!" We look down startled at the sudden yell. Mrs. Potter was standing below us with her hands on her hips.

"It's winter time! What in Merlins name possessed you to leave the house without a jacket! You'll both get sick. Get down here right now!"

"Honestly mum, it's not that cold out!" James yelled back.

"Don't make me come up there James Harry Potter!" she yelled showing the broomstick she was holding.

"Merlin." James muttered to himself. "Well let's go Lizzie before she comes up here and cheerfully beats us to death." She sighed as well and lands on the ground next to him. I watch with a smile on my face as Lizzie and James get lectured by Mrs. Potter on the way to house.

I excepted that since Lily was here that Lizzie wouldn't need me. I woke up around 2:30 and sighed. I didn't want Lizzie to be upset and I wanted her to feel alright again and not be scared to sleep alone but I can't say that I didn't miss her in here. Just as I thought about rolling over and falling asleep again, I heard my door creak open. I could tell tonight would be bad, I could hear her trying to suppress sobs as her little footsteps echoed through my room heading towards my bed. I lifted the covers up for her to slide in and the second she did I wrap my arms around her. Not having to worry about waking me up she doesn't even try to suppress her sobs. They come out full force, her body shaking and her breathing turning towards the point of hyperventilation.

"Six years of fun. Is that what I've been doing Sirius?" She asks me, I was a little put out by her question. "it's what my brother told me I was doing at Hogwarts having my six years of fun."

"I can't answer that Lizzie, only you can. Did you have fun your six years?" Her crying stops all together.

"No." My eyes widened. Then she barks out a bittersweet laugh. "I spent my six years here trying to avoid my parents. And when I finally get my wish for them to leave me alone and stop treating me like I'm not a person, I miss them. How ironic is that?" I didn't know what to say, she's never been like this before. "Don't get me wrong, these six years have been the best of my life I don't want you to think you guys never made it fun for me. Well the other boys anyway, its just that.." she trails off.

"It's just that what?"

"Nothing." I feel her shake her head against my shoulder. "Good night Sirius."

"G'night." I say. Even after she falls asleep I stay awake staring at me ceiling wondering what in merlins name is going on in her head.

I'm sitting with James in his room while everyone else is getting ready for the Potter's New Years Ball. I guess I was being unusually quiet for me because James asks me,

"Sirius what's wrong? You've been quiet for the last few days." I knew I had been quiet, I couldn't quiet shake the feeling of Lizzie's words out of my head. I knew better than to believe that she had already gotten over her families death but before we talked that night she had been acting normal. I just didn't understand.

"I don't know." James sighs and sits down placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You know Sirius, I'm not stupid I know when something is bothering my best mate." To be honest I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him, because I would never be able to explain the way her voice sounded and how angry she must be. More angry then she is letting people know.

"It's just Lizzie. She said something the other night when she came in my room and it's been bothering me is all." He could tell I didn't really want to say anything more, so he let it drop.

"Don't you think we should start getting ready? My mum will have a fit if we're late to our own party, ball whatever the hell it is." I shrug my shoulders.

"I guess we could start getting ready. The girls have been getting ready for hours." James laughs.

"You know girls have to start getting ready five hours in advance before they go to these sort of things." I laugh as I walk out of the room.

"I got dibs on shower first!" I yell and hear James curse somewhere behind me. I walk into the bathroom door and stop dead at the sight in front of me. Lizzie is standing there naked, her green eyes widened. I avoided my eyes quickly and tossed her the towel that was sitting next to my on the counter.

"Thanks." She mumbled almost incoherently.

"No problem." I say back in the tone. She was just standing there in front of me not saying anything.

"Uh." She says gesturing that I'm standing in her way.

"Oh uh yeah, right." I say moving aside as she passes me, and walks out the door. After she leaves I lean back up against the wall and sigh.

"Damn." I say shaking my head. She really is beautiful. I try clearing the thoughts out of my head, but all I can think about is Lizzie standing naked in front of me.

"Dammit!" I curse loudly. A knock on the door brings be from my thoughts.

"Sirius! Hurry up I need to get in the shower sometime today!" James yells. I turn off the water and wrap my towel around my waist. I unlock the door and push it open.

"Damn James, can a guy take a shower in peace?" I ask.

"No, not when they have a damn ball to attend to." He says pushing past me. I just roll my eyes and head towards my door not before being stopped by Lily, who was in a pair of sweat pants and in her hair in weird curly things.

"What the hell are they?" I ask pointing to her hair. She just shakes her head, not even fazed by the fact that I'm in nothing but a towel.

"They're called curlers Sirius, it's a muggle hair invention. It curls your hair. I was going to do it to Lizzie but she insists on doing it with her wand. Which brings me to the topic of interest." I raise an eye brow. "She came out of the bathroom bright red. What in hell did you do to her?" I blushed slightly remembering the bathroom scene. "Are you blushing?!" I try and hide my face. "Oh my! You are blushing!" She says laughing loudly, as she turns my face to meet hers. I smack her hand away.

"It's not funny." I grumble. She just smiles. "I walked in on her naked." I say evenly.

"Ah so you saw the little Lizzie naked huh?"

"Yes. Now don't you have a ball to be getting ready for?" She rolls her eyes at my lack of comment and kisses my cheek.

"Meet you in James' room when we're finished." She tells me walking back into Lizzie's bedroom. I sigh and walk into my own. Why did I have to go and blush like that. Lily is probably in there gushing to Lizzie that I blushed over her naked body. I acted like a prude. And what pisses me off is I am by no means a prude.

I take my time getting dressed into my black on black dress robes, and shaking out my wet hair. Well good enough, I thought heading into James room. James was also wearing black on black. I laughed as I noticed his hair was wet too. We really could have been brother is he didn't wear glasses and if I didn't come from a nuthouse.

"Peter, and Remus aren't here yet?"

"Nah. I'm sure they'll-"

"Padfoot, Prongs." Remus says walking in the door interrupted James. Damn we must have all decided on black on black.

"We match." Remus and I state in unison.

"Mates, I'm sure they'll be a thousand other people matching us too. I mean honestly people always- Dear Merlin." James breaths out. I raise my eye brow and follow his glaze. Standing in the door way was Lily. She had on a strapless green dress the same color of her eyes that flowed to floor. She was taller than normally and I excepted from high heels and her hair vibrant red hair flowed down her back in loose curls. She was wearing the bracelet I had bought her for Christmas this year, and the necklace James bought to match. She was had a small smile on her lips.

"You all match." She stated. I look to the boys and she that they are staring at her, their mouths slightly open. I recover first.

"You look beautiful." I tell her. She smiles at me as she walks forward and I bend down and kiss her cheek.

"Thank you." After she's out of my vision walking to James, my eyes land on the person that was standing behind her. And this time my jaw definitely hit the floor. Lizzie had on a pale gold dress that hugged her tiny waist line, the loose straps hung off her delicate shoulders and as the dress flowed to floor. I noticed she wasn't any taller and I suspected that she was wearing flats. Her forest green were lined with light make up as were Lily's. The large green emerald necklace that we bought her stood out on her chest, and glittered in the light. Her hair that was usually in small ringlet curls was straight as a pin and I realized was a bit longer than it was curly, she had the front pieces clipped back off her face. I tore my eyes from her and looked around the room again. Lily was smiling victoriously and Again the boys and I shared the same expression. I literally couldn't even speak.

"You look," Remus started shaking his head slightly. "Amazing." He finished. She smiled widely at Remus, and she looked even more beautiful.

"You really do." Peter agrees.

"I hope our children look like you future wife." James tells her. Lily laughs and I hear Lizzie's sweet laughter join hers.

"Now, now Husband, don't act like you weren't blessed with good looks. Let's hope they're a mixture." He smirked at her.

"I like the way you think." Then all joking aside, he says, "You really do look beautiful." She blushed wildly at the comment. "Well shall we go?" Peter offered Lizzie his arm and she took in and walked toward the stairs. James and Lily went next and Remus stared at me.

"Way to go Sirius, a simple you look beautiful would have been nice." Dammit! I hadn't even said anything. She probably thinks I didn't agree with them. Merlin I'm an idiot. "Don't beat yourself up on it; you'll have plenty of time tonight. I sigh and follow him downstairs.

The ball was already in full swing when we all got there. Hundreds of witches and wizards crowed the dance floor dancing to some waltz. We only have been in the room no less than ten seconds before a boy I recognize as Gideon Prewett a boy who graduated last year comes up to us.

"Would you care to dance?" He says formally to Lizzie. She takes his hand laughing.

"You act as if we're strangers Gideon, now where's the brother of yours."

"Here!" he says landing in the spot right next to her. The two twin boys looked identical, but if you knew them long enough you could still manage to tell them apart. He held out took her other hand and kissed it. "Looking as beautiful as ever Miss Elizabeth." She smiles, and then blushes.

"You boys aren't looking to bad yourselves." They both look to each other than at her and grin, before Gideon pulls her on to the dance floor. The rest of the night went pretty much like this, boys approaching her left and right. Even James, Remus, and Peter managed to get a dance I had yet to get one. When it reached around close to midnight I sat down not even bothering to hide my irritation.

"Why don't you cut in Sirius?" Lily says from behind me.

"I- what?" She says pointing to Lizzie and Peter dancing.

"It's obvious your upset. Peter won't mind go cut in!" I shake my head no.

"Mate she's right. Stop sulking and go ask her to dance!" James said slipping an arm around Lily's waist.

"I oh alright." I walked slowly over to where they were dancing. She had a bright smile on her face and was laughing at something Peter just said. A piece of her hair was slipping out of her clips and falling gracefully into her face.

"Can I cut in?" I ask as I reach them. Peter smiles at me and steps aside. I hold out my hand to her, and she accepts it. I pull her into my chest, as we start to dance. I breath in her scent and sigh. I really should have said something earlier. She probably thinks I'm the biggest prat.

"You dance well Sirius." She says breaking the silence that fell around us. I couldn't help but those my train of thought with her so close. I shivered as her I felt her breath on me.

"You're not so bad yourself." I tell her. I lean down to her ear and whisper, "I've never met anyone as beautiful as you look tonight." She steps back a little not moving from my arms. I see the uncertainty on her face yet she stills blushes crimson.

"Thank you Sirius, but as many girls as you've been with I doubt I can compare to any of them."

"No." I tell her shaking my head. "They can't compare to _you_." She tries to hide her blush but fails miserably.

"Thank you." She looks up at me under her thick lashes. "You look handsome as well Sirius." I smile at her as we continue to dance, falling in a comfortable silence. When the songs over I reluctantly step back, and she follows me off the dance floor to our friends.

"Having fun? James asks her when we reach him.

"Yes. I was never really one for balls when my parents held them but yours is great." She said smiling.

"10, 9, 8"

"It's the countdown already?" Lizzie says surprised.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1." We say with the rest of the party. As everyone hits 1 striking the new year a loud cheer erupted through the ballroom. Lily pulled James by the collar kissing him passionately. Remus leaned over and kissed Lizzie lightly on the corner of her mouth in a brotherly fashion. Peter hugs and kisses her cheek.

I pull her into my arms and bring her close to me. "Happy New Year Princess." I tell her. She looks up as I plant a light kiss her on forehead.

"Right back at you Sirius."

As the guests begin to leave at three, everyone was exhausted. James carried a sleeping Lily up to Lizzie's room, Lizzie following behind look strangely nervous I thought. Though I couldn't figure for the life of me why. Remus supported a tipsy Peter back to their room, and I head to mine. I sat on my bed, starting to loosen my tie when Lizzie walked in. Still wearing her dress. I stare at her nervous expression again as she walks up to me and helps me take my tie off.

"Kiss me." I look into her eyes trying to see if she's joking or if I'm just dreaming.

"But I-" I begin.

"Please Sirius, I need this. Just kiss me." That was all she needed to say I brought her mouth towards mine and our lips met, my tongue slides over her lips and she opens her mouth allowing my tongue to meet hers. If I'm dreaming, I'm going to be pissed I thought. So this was what it was like kissing her. I've dreamed about this since the first day I met her, and it was so much more than I imagined. Her mouth broke from mine, and trailed kisses down my neck. I was confused as she pushed me back on the bed and crawled on top of me.

"Sirius." She pleads, and I know exactly what she's asking for. Could I do that? Was she even ready for that?"

"Lizzie, are you sure I mean you're a-" she cuts me off with a quick kiss.

"I know what I am. Sirius please. It doesn't have to mean anything, I just…." She says as a tear escapes her eyes. I rub it off with my thumb. I lean up catching her face in between my hands and kiss her softly on the mouth.

"Okay." I say not looking away from my eyes as I break the kiss. She closes her eyes for a moment, but the concentrates on unbuttoning my shirt. Once its open I sit up, wrapping her legs around my waist and she pushed the shirt off, leaving kisses down my neck to my chest and back again. Her finger nails scrap gently down my back and I shiver. I bring her mouth back down to mine as our tongues meet in a passionate kiss. I reach my hands around her back and start unzipping her dress. Once I unzip it and start to pull it down I feel her feet kick it the rest of the way off. Her naked chest is against mine, leaving her in nothing but her knickers. She takes her hands away from my back as she quickly unbuckles my pants, throwing my belt to floor. She breaks from the kiss and slides my pants down my legs. When she finished I flip her over so I'm on top of her. My shoulders hunch as I lean forward leave little bit marks down her neck. She shivers underneath of me and arches her back as I begin to nibble softly on her ear.

"Sirius." She says, my name a breathless plea coming from her lips. I remove my briefs kicking them off as I slowly slide the knickers down her legs. When I lay back on top of her, I look her dead in the eyes.

"You really are beautiful you know. Are you ready?" She doesn't respond just bites her lip and nods. I slowly push into her not wanting to her hurt. I hear her sharp intake of breath, my eyes still not leaving hers. She closes her eyes in pain, as a tear rolls down her cheek. I lean forward and kiss it off. She then opens her eyes and slides her hands comfortingly up and down my back.

After we finished I drop next to her with a sigh of contentment. She rolls over burying her head in my neck, where I was sure I had some hickeys. Her fingers comes up and snake themselves through my hair.

"Are you okay?" I ask softly in her ear pressing a kiss on her head.

"Yes." She whispers back. My mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that I just had sex with Lizzie. I didn't even understand it. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I was supposed to tell her I love her and we were supposed to date first, I didn't want to rush it with. But the thing was I know the even though we did this that tomorrow she wouldn't mention a single word about this. I knew she would wake up like she did every morning leaving a kiss on my cheek and walking out. She probably wouldn't even tell Lily. If I'm being honest with myself, then I'd say I definitely want more. I didn't want this to be a onetime thing. I wanted to be with her, and I wanted her to want to be with me. I wanted her to love me, like I loved her.

"Are _you _okay? She murmurs against my neck after I was quiet for a few minutes.

"Yeah." I lie. "I'm oaky." Even though I know I am anything but okay.


	11. Two Birds With One Stone

I own nothing but my OC'S

Chapter eleven- two birds with one stone.

**-Lizzie's POV-**

Three days later and I'm still trying to convince myself that it did not happen. That I Elizabeth Rouge did not sleep with Sirius Black. But no matter how many times I tell myself that I know I'm lying. I can't get the feel of his hands on me, or his lips on my lips. It's infuriating to no end because we don't even like each other! We're not even friends. Okay well maybe that's a lie because we are friends now, sorta. If taking care of someone who was absolutely helpless because she lost her whole family is being friends then we that's what we are. But I didn't understand why I couldn't stop thinking about it. Sure it was mind blowing even though it was my first time I could definitely tell he was great in the sack but that's not the point. I've snogged great snoggers before and they definitely did not imprint their selves in my memory.

The morning after it happened I wasn't going to mention it and I knew he wasn't either so I leaned over and kissed his cheek like I did every morning except this time I thanked him. He didn't understand how much I needed that. And I really did need it. I haven't told Lily yet mostly because of our agreement. She caught me walking out of Sirius' room at the same time she was walking from James'

"_Lily? What were you doing?" I ask her, she takes one look at my appearance and laughs._

"_I won't ask you what you did if you don't ask me what I did." She said raising an eye brow._

"_Who says I did anything?" _

_A smirk plays across her lips. "I doubt those bite marks got there by themselves." She hold out her hand. "Deal." I take her hand and shake it back._

"_Deal."_

The thing is I don't think he is even fazed by the fact that we shagged, not like I was anyway. He was still acting the same around me and even though I was acting the same around him I was just acting. In reality I was nervous as hell. What did he think of what we did? Or did he in all honesty not even think about it?

I keep trying to tell myself that it was because I was so damn emotional that I shagged him. That I was out of my mind in grief. That was the only reasonable explanation. Why the hell else would I shag him? I mean sure he is good looking even I can see that but I'm not attracted to him in that way. I mean how can I? I basically sob on his shoulder every night.

I was just upset about what my brother said that's all. How could he think my seven years here were just about fun? It was about learning, all about learning well except for some monthly escapades with the marauders, but other than that, Nothing. It infuriated me thinking about it. I'd show him fun I thought. I sat up straight in bed. Fun. I thought, fun is actually what I was going to do. I wasn't going to be quiet little Lizzie anymore I was going to show everyone especially my brother that I could have fun. Even if he wouldn't exactly see it, I'd still be proving my point. There is a ton of things that are fun to do around here I just have to try them. Hmm snogging is fun. I raise an eye brow at my thoughts, shagging is too. Maybe just maybe that would get Sirius out of mind as well as my brother's nagging in my thoughts every day. Damn, I'd be killing two birds with one stone.

xx

I place a light kiss on Sirius' cheek which causes him to stir in his sleep. I close my eyes as him arm automatically rubs my own, then grimace. I really needed to get him out of my thoughts.

"Going so soon Lizzie?" Remus ask from his bed. Startled I look towards him.

"Merlin Remus, scare the pants off of me why don't you." He just grinned. "I have school too you know, can't lay here all day." On the outside I was cool and calm on the inside it bugged me of the fact that Remus knew I slept in Sirius' bed every night. If I could only get rid of those damn nightmares I wouldn't have too.

"Alright then go on." I roll my eyes as I head to my dorm. Thinking of my plan I take extra time getting ready, because the first fit bloke I see, well my plan will be in action.

"Lily, check out the body on that one." She gives me a startled expression.

"Merlin, Lizzie what the hell's gotten into you. You used to put that a little more bluntly." I just shrug my shoulders. I point my wand at his backpack and think "Diffindo" Lily clucks her tongue and walks into the great hall. I walk over to the tall Hufflepuff seventh year. A boy who I never really noticed until today and help him gather his books.

"Thanks." He mutters, then upon looking at me he blinks, swallows hard, and says again. "Really thank you."

"Anytime." I reply sweetly. He holds out his hand, and I take it lighty.

"I don't think we've ever been properly introduced. Christian Nixon." I look over his tall, built frame, smiling at the sweet blue of his eyes, and the fullness of his lips, the high cheek bones, and the gorgeous locks of chocolate brown hair.

"Elizabeth Rouge." I tell him, he gives off a killer smile.

"Do you go by Elizabeth?" I give off a charming smile.

"You darling, may call me whatever you want." He grins at me.

Ten minutes later I'm in a broom closet snogging his face off. His large soft hands our roaming over my body while mine roams over his. He kiss is rough and soft at the same time but not at all gentle. I couldn't help but think that Sirius was much more gentle with me, but I threw that thought out of my mind and forced myself into the kiss harder, my body pressed tightly up against his, who's was backed up against the wall. He flipped us around slamming my body hard into the wall, as he ran his finger through my hair. I worked on his buttons as we kissed, and slid it off his shoulders running my hands over the hard muscles of his chest. How have I not noticed this man before? He unbuttons my shirt and my bra, leaving me as bare chested as he was. His hands go to my back where they begin scratching lightly. I moan into his mouth and his moan echoes mine as I work my way down his neck to his chest and back. My hands unbuckling the buttons on his pants and sliding them down, as he quickly pushes up my shirt and lifts me on him, my back still against the wall. Well this is different I thought dryly.

"Here." He says in a deep voicing tossing me my bra. I slide my skirt down and button up my bar and my skirt, and redone the tie, keeping it lightly around my neck. I try to tame my curls as much as possible.

"Thanks." I say lamely not exactly sure what you would say after you meet for ten minutes and then shag in a broom closet.

"You're welcome red." I grin at my new nickname.

"Red?"

"Because you a feisty red head. I like that." I open the door, and smile again at him.

"See you later."

"If you need me you know where to find me, later red." He says as we go opposite directions. I look at my watch and notice I'm missed one whole lesson of double period transfiguration. I sprint to room and open the door as quietly as possible.

"Rouge!" McGonagall yells loudly, causing everyone to turn in their seats and look at me. Lily was glaring at me from where she sat, James was frowing, Remus also looked like he was going to blow a casket, Peter looked confused, and Sirius was as unreadable as ever.

"Professor."

"What in the world caused you to be an hour late to my lesson." Instead of lying I decided on the truth. Something I've seen Sirius do thousands of times. He always seemed like he had fun, so did James. Hmm maybe I can use them as examples. "Well I'm waiting." She told me impatiently.

"I was busy." Her usually light expression with me turned ice cold.

"Busy?" She shrieked.

"Yes." I answer evenly.

"Busy with what exactly." She says looking over my slightly disheveled appearance.

I smirk at her, "Do you really want to know Professor because I'll-"

"Detention Rouge! Tonight my office at 7, and 20 points from Gryffindor for your cheek." I shrug uninterested and take the open seat next to Sirius, instead of Lily because I knew she would yell at me til no end.

"Anyway getting on without lesson, you and the person sitting beside you will take turns. Get started."

"Get started with what Professor?" I call out. She turns a glare on me.

"If you had made it to the first half of class you would know. Mr. Black, fill her in please. I do not have the patience." He nods and looks at me with a raised eye brow.

"Any particular reason you're extra cheeky today?"

"None." I reply shortly. "Well anyway what we doing?" He gave me a calculating expression before answering.

"Human transfiguration."

"Lovely." I reply dryly.

xx

**-James' POV-**

"Oi Rouge!" I whip my head around and watch as Lizzie stops flying and turns towards the keeper.

"Roberts." She says nodding her head.

"Is it true you shagged Nixon in a broom closet yesterday?" What shagged someone? She hasn't shagged someone before, has she? Not Lizzie there has to be a mistake. Lizzie's never shagged anyone, though I do recall New Years day that both Sirius and her had hickies on their necks but I over looked that, until now.

"Why do you want some?" She ask with a playful glint in her forest green eyes.

"Is that an offer?" He asks, a grin forming on his face.

"We'll see." She says flying off.

"Sirius." I whisper frantically to the boy who was shell shocked sitting next to me.

"What?" He says turning his head towards me.

"What in the bleeding hell is going on?" He looked perplexed.

"James," he says using my full name which meant he was being completely honest. "I have no clue.

xx

"You did WHAT exactly?!" I asked Sirius who shrank back from my tone.

"Don't make me repeat, please." He pleads. I cock an eye brow at him, clearly I want him to repeat what he just said. "I shagged Lizzie."

"_Why_ Sirius?! Why would you do that?!" I say rubbing my temples.

"I didn't mean too! I didn't even want to! She came on to me and she made-"

"Don't pin the blame on her Sirius, like I'd even believe she came onto you."

"No honestly!" he says standing up. "I was in my room after your new years eve ball, trying to work out how to get off the bloody tie. They're impossible by the way, and she walked in undoes it for me and asks me to kiss her." I raise my eyes in shock. "Exactly. I except that's what I looked like too, I was going to tell her no when she told me that she really needed it, and her voice James. I'm sorry, so I kissed her. Then she climbs on top of me, tells me she knows she a virgin but doesn't care, she said it didn't have to mean anything, and then she cried. And well I just couldn't handle it so I shagged her." He grimaces as he says shag like it was a dirty word compared to what they actually did.

"Oh." Was the only response I could think of.

"I'm really sorry James, I just-"

"No, it's okay. I understand you didn't want her to cry and I probably would have done the same thing." I answer truthfully.

"So what happened after?"

"You know how she doesn't say anything after she sleeps with me, just kisses me on the cheek and leaves." I nod my head. "Well this time she kissed my cheek and whispered thank you." He shakes his head incredulously. "A bloody thank you! I mean I love this damn girl and she asks me to shag her I do and she gives me a thank you! And then she doesn't even fucking mention it one time in the last four days!" I could tell he was really upset over this, so I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Have you tried talking to her about it mate?" He shakes his head and sits back down.

"I get the feeling she doesn't want to talk about it."

"And you don't want to upset her."

He looks up and me and bites his lip nervously, "No, I don't."

"And she still sleeps with you like nothing happened?" He shakes his head yes, and puts his head in his hands.

"I'll never be able to shag another girl again." I do a double take.

"What? Sirius do you hear yourself?"

"Of course James." He grumbles. "She ruined it for everyone else, I'll be comparing the other girls to her and we know no one would compare to her." I look away from my best mate's pain not wanting to witness it. I know only too well how much it hurts to love someone and have them not love you back. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially not Sirius. After all he's been through he deserves this more than anyone.

"I'm sorry mate, she'll come around."

"I don't think so James, it's just not going to happen."

xx

"So he shagged her and they haven't talked about it yet?" Remus asks with a grim expression on his face.

"No, Sirius is real torn up about this." Remus shakes his head, and Peter looks towards me.

"Why won't Sirius just talk to her about it? It's not like they aren't friends." I just shake my head.

"Peter, he can't just ask her about it. She obviously doesn't seem like she wants to talk about it, she's just lost her parents, and she's going through some weird phase. She just doesn't need it right now, and Sirius knows this. He doesn't want to hurt her."

"Prongs is right, talking to her right now would be bad. I mean if he talks to her and she gets upset well you know how Sirius will get he'll- Oh hey Mate." I whip my head around to the door, to See Sirius leaning against it with an angry expression on his face.

"Couldn't keep your mouth shut could you Potter." He snarls brushing past me and walking towards the bathroom.

"They're your mates too Sirius! Why wouldn't you want to tell them?" He whips around.

"Because it's bloody humiliating! Do you think I want to give them an excuse to make fun of me?" He yells, his face turning redder with each word.

"No one will make fun of you mate." Remus says quietly. "Not for this, not ever for something that really bothers you."

"Yeah well," he says walking into the bathroom. "Now you know." Then he slams the door closed.

xx

"When is this phase going to end James?" Lily asks me with a grimace. "I'm tired of watching her receive detentions and sneaking into the dorms at late hours! This isn't her!" I pull Lily closer to me and sigh.

"I know love. It's been a month already, I just- I don't know what to do." Lily looks at my expression and rubs her hands up and down my arm.

"Oh James, I'm sorry. I know you've been worried too I didn't mean to just make it about myself. Poor Remus looks like he's about to blow."

"I know I mean Sirius has been really torn up he keep saying it's ever since they shagged that-"

"Excuse me they what?!" I place my hand over my mouth, my eyes widened.

"You didn't know." I state, not asking a question.

"No, well I mean I saw her walking out of Sirius' bedroom as I was walking out of yours" she stops and blushes slightly I smirk at her, "I told her I wanted ask her what she did as long as she didn't ask what I did. So I didn't ask, but I did notice quite a few bites marks I just didn't think she went all the way." I nod grimly. "She's been snogging every guy she's been seeing lately! Have you noticed?"

"I saw her once or twice in the corridors, it's really cutting Sirius up."

"So he does love her then?"

"He has since he played that prank on her in the beginning of the year." I said grimly.

"I knew it! I need to talk to her now!" She stands up and brings me with her. "Do you have any idea where she is?"

"No, but I can find out." I run up to the dorms and don't answer Sirius' grunt from where he was laying on the bed, I grab the map and found her walking down the fourth story corridor by herself. Perfect.

"I found her let's go!" I say holding out my hand to Lily.

"You know, I think Sirius should talk to her as well he really gets her." She nods.

"James where is she? You said she was here." Hmm, strange she was just here. A loud sound pulls my eyes to the broom closet not a foot away from me. I exchange looks with Lily and we both head to the door. I open it silently and peak my head through and stop dead. Lizzie had her skirt hiked up to her stomach, completely topless, and completely shagging Nixon.


	12. It Doesn't Mean Anything

I own nothing but my OC'S

Chapter twelve- It Doesn't Mean Anything.

**-Sirius's POV-**

I don't understand what I'm doing wrong, I'm doing everything for her. Everything for her that I possibly can. I wish she knew that I did love her, and I wished she loved me back. And I wish I'd stop being so bloody pathetic. I shake my head at my own thoughts and sit up in my bed frustrated. I run a hand through my hair and my mind goes to the day we found out about her family's death. We were pranking all the Ravenclaws for the upcoming quidditch game. The eagle knocker asked her what love was and she replied it was evanescent. _Evanescent._ Did she really think that? Could she really not believe in such a thing as love when I loved her? Remus told me he thought it was just because she's never felt love like that before, she's only known how to have flings and snogs is how he put it. But how could it not be real? If magic is real and this world is real how could she doubt that anything wasn't possible?

My head snaps to the door as it slams open interrupting my thoughts. Lily and James burst in both completely out of breath, their faces a bright shade of red that matched Lily's hair.

"What is it?" I asked worried sitting up completely.

"You have to talk to Elizabeth." I raise my eyebrows at the sound of her full name coming from Lily's mouth. She sounded "I'm so angry with her! That's why you have to talk to her; she's not going to listen to me, or anyone else. But she seems to listen to you."

I knew she was angry, it was written all over her face. "You want me to talk to her? Why?"

"She's not acting like herself!" James yells.

"I noticed that." I reply dryly.

"She's yelling at teachers," James begins.

"She's getting detentions every time she turns around." Lily says.

"Hexing people in the hall ways fun no reason,"

"Guys!" I interrupt. They stop mid rant, their chests rising and falling. "She's _grieving._" I emphasize. "Everyone grieves in their own way."

"Acting out and getting detentions and stuff yeah sure that's grieving." Lily says.

"But shagging people, that's a different story." My head shoots towards James'.

"What?"

"Lily and I just caught her shagging Nixon in the broom closet on the fourth floor. Lily's told me that she's been getting in really late just changing into her pajamas and coming right in here. I could only assume that wasn't the first time. And Lily also said that, that morning when we first noticed the change in transfiguration that she was talking to Nixon before they walked into the great hall."

She's honestly shagging people. A stab of pain shoots through my chest and I sit back down on my bed. Shagging people. Shagging Nixon and merlin knows who else. The thought kept running through my mind. I felt a soft hand on my arm and looked into the brilliant green eyes of my best mate.

"I'm sorry Sirius." She says her eyes full of regret. "But you're the only one she'll talk to about this kind of stuff. You know how she is about hiding her feelings. Well she's already opened up fully to you, so please. We really need your help. I know it hurts, it probably hurts a lot but you need to help her." My eyes turn away from her intense stare, and look towards the window.

"Mate really I would do this myself but it's-"

"James, its fine. Don't worry about me. I'll do it." Lily wraps her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Thank you Sirius."

"What's with the solemn expressions?" A voice asks from the door way. I ease myself away from Lily's grip and turn to see Remus and Peter walking through the door.

"Lily and I caught Lizzie shagging Nixon." I watch as Moony's mouth twitches in anger.

"I'll kill him."

"If anyone you should kill _her._" Lily mutters under her breath.

"We decided that Sirius should talk to her." Peter nods.

"Good idea, I'm sure he'll have no problem getting through to her and we'll have the old Lizzie back in no time."

"That's if she listens to me."

"She will." Remus insists.

"No really, I'll try my hardest but don't- don't get your hopes up it might not work." They nod.

"Sirius we're not excepting too much. We know she'll listen to you. She's always cared about your opinions. Even when you weren't friends. She valued yours, more than anyones." Lily tells me, patting my arm.

"So when are you going to do it?" James asks sitting down on my other side.

"As soon as I figure out what to say."

xx

When I close my eyes I can still feel the light touch of her skin, and the feel of her nails on my back, the soft kisses she left on my neck, and the feel of her lips against mine, but then I think about her shagging someone else other than me and the vision is shattered. I know I couldn't except her not to shag anyone else. She told me it didn't mean anything. And I mean the only reason she probably used me was because I wasn't like her brother compared to the other boys. I was just her way to forget everything for a little while. I was for her to escape. Not that I minded much, not because I got to shag her because I'm not that shallow but because I told myself I would do whatever it took for her to keep a smile on her face. So when she asked me this I had to do it. I promised myself I would do whatever I could to help.

I roll over for the hundredth time tonight trying to fall asleep but to no luck I can't. I've been tossing and turning for most of the dammed night but every time I close my eyes I see the same thing over and over again in my head. A loud creak makes me pop open my eyes and turn towards the door. A figure who I knew as Lizzie was walking towards my bed, I could just make out that he skin was paler than normal and her curls were stick up in every direction clearly from tossing around, or shagging I added on grimly. The fact that I'm awake when she slides in next to me startles her. I'm never awake when she comes in. She eyes me curiously before she lays her head in the crook of my neck.

"Are you alright?" She asks.

"Yes." I say shortly. She doesn't answer back, but I know she's still awake. I can feel her eye lashing fluttering every time she blinks.

"It won't stop Sirius." She moans.

"What won't Princess." I asked my voice considerably softer this time.

"The night mares."

"They'll go away eventually." I tell her reassuringly.

"I don't think they will, thank god you live at James' house but I don't know what I'll do when you move out this summer." She murmurs.

"I except you'll just apparate to my room every night and scare me half to death." I say lightly. That earns a little laugh from her, and she presses a light kiss to my neck.

"Thank you Sirius." I stiffen as she says thank you. My thoughts automatically going back to the morning after. "Are you sure you're alright?"

No. "Yes." I say, "I'm fine."

"Okay, you know you can tell me if some things wrong. I'd listen you know that right?" I nod. She's quiet for a moment than asks, "Sirius, we're friends right?"

"Of course." I say confused. "Why would you ask that?" She shrugs her shoulders.

"I just didn't know if you thought of me as a charity case, or if you really thought of me as a friend."

"You are most definitely not a charity case to me Elizabeth." I say using her full name so she knows I'm being sincere.

"You know I really am glad we became friends this year. I don't think you're an arrogant bastard anymore." I give a light chuckle.

"And I don't think you're a stuck up know it all."

"That's good." She says, and I can feel her smile against my skin.

"It is good." I reply.

"Good night Sirius."

"Good night Princess."

xx

That night we talked in my room was the closest she's been to normal since we got back from break. It's been 2 days since I talked to James and Lily and I still haven't gotten around to talking to her. In truth I was nervous. How could I just bring a big conversation up like that? But I have to talk to her soon, and I decided it would be tonight. I'd wing it if I had too. The best plans are the ones that you make up as you go along.

"Rogue, if you blow up my classroom one more time I'm kicking you out of my NEWT lessons!" Slughorn bellowed. I grimaced at the thought of my grade going down. I was always a good potion maker. Nowhere as near good as Lily, Snape, or Lizzie but this last month Lizzie as been slacking off in everything. Four attempts at our veritaserum exploded and it was due in a month.

"Yes Professor." She replies in a sickly sweet voice.

"I don't know why you'd want a mudblood in here anway." A cold voice says from behind us but it was at that time Slughorn turned away and didn't hear it. Lizzie however did. She whipped her head around and glared at my cousin.

"Did you say something Black?"

"Don't act as though you didn't hear me." Her eyes narrowed.

"Oh I heard you alright. And I wished you'd stop using the vile name. I have magic running through my veins just as you have."

"You have nothing but dirty blood." They were talking to quietly that no one heard them. Lizzie whipped out her wand and made a little cut on Narcissa's arm and then she made a matching one on herself. She walked towards Narcissa who was staring at her arm and placed hers next to it. I was completely shocked, I had honestly know idea what she was doing.

"Our blood looks the same doesn't it?" She asks her. "If I have dirty blood well then so do you because I see no difference in it." I stared at her wide eyed. My cousin looked up at her speechless. When she realized that she wasn't going to say anything she walked back to our table, holding the cut on her arm. I look at her sadly.

"Does it hurt?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Don't lie."

"Yeah it hurts a little bit." I give her a smile.

"Give it here, I'll heal it." She looks surprised at me for a few seconds but gives me her arm. I run my wand over it twice muttering a spell. The bleeding stopped first, and then the cut filled in leaving nothing but a small scar.

"Thank you."

"Anytime.

Dinner today was quiet except for the occasional chatter. Right now Lily was mentioning the upcoming hogsmeade trip that she just posted on the board.

"So we're all going together aren't we? No one has any dates right?" She said pointedly looking at Lizzie.

"No, I haven't got one." Princess says. "Anyone else?" I noticed her eyes flicker briefly to me and look away.

"Nah." I say shaking my head.

"Never get one."

"Nope."

"Alright then." Lily says smiling

"Okay I want the chasers over there, and the beaters I want you to hit bludgers at them. On my whistle!" James yelled, then blew the whistle. I started aiming bludgers at all the chasers, the one I just hit nearly missing Frank. "A little quicker Frank!" James yelled as my partner Davis almost hit him again. Lizzie was weaving in and out of James and Frank flying at a fast speed. One of my bludgers went flying at her and she looked surprised that it was flying directly at her head, I squeezed my eyes not wanting to see it hit her but at the last second she ducked and it went right over. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank merlin." I heard James muttering, from somewhere behind me.

After 20 more minutes filled with broken noses and blood, James finally called off the drill and moved on to have the chasers score against the keeper. I flew off to the side to watch the drill take place.

"James!" A sweet voice rung out. I turned my attention to her as she caught the ball in her left arm, she swerved, faked right and shot left sending it neatly through the hoop.

"You've got one good arm Baby." Roberts calls to her. She sends him a smile. "So is that offer still standing or…?"

"It depends on-"James coughs loudly cutting off her conversation and glaring at me.

"Lizzie!" I yell coming up beside her. I lean down to her ear, "We have to talk." She nods. "Now." I say sternly. She looks back and forth from me to James and something on his expression must have made her give in. She sighs and flys towards the ground. I join her and lead my way up to the castle. Her following slight behind. I stayed quiet the whole walk to the room of requirement, and she did too. My anger was spiked and I was ready to argue with her and to make her change back to the old Princess. The Lizzie that I missed.

"What is going on with you?!" I demand the second we enter the room.

"What are you talking about?" She snaps.

"See!" I say pointing at her. "That, right there! The old Lizzie would never snap like that, she would pout and try to look extremely innocent."

"I didn't do that." She protests.

"The hell you didn't, you'd get James and the boys every damn time! You've been acting different since we got back from break. At first I shook off the attitude and acting out as grief but after I found out about all the use you've been making out of those bloody broom closets I knew something was up. So spill, what's got your wand in a knot?" She looks away from me, her green eyes flashing in anger.

"There is nothing going on with me Sirius."

"Oh don't give me that bull! I'm not a bloody idiot, you've been acting this way ever since we-" I stopped dead, her head flipped back around and stared into my eyes.

"Shagged." She finished for me.

"Yes, and I want to know why." She sits quietly for a minute and my mind is trying to run through the conversations we've had over the break and my mind lands on the one we had the first night Lily stayed over.

"_Six years of fun. Is that what I've been doing Sirius?" She asks me, I was a little put out by her question. "It's what my brother told me I was doing at Hogwarts having my six years of fun."_

"_I can't answer that Lizzie, only you can. Did you have fun your six years?" Her crying stops all together._

"_No." My eyes widened. Then she barks out a bittersweet laugh. "I spent my six years here trying to avoid my parents. And when I finally get my wish for them to leave me alone and stop treating me like I'm not a person, I miss them. How ironic is that?" I didn't know what to say, she's never been like this before. "Don't get me wrong, these six years have been the best of my life I don't want you to think you guys never made it fun for me. Well the other boys anyway, it's just that.." she trails off._

"_It's just that what?"_

"_Nothing." I feel her shake her head against my shoulder. "Good night Sirius."_

"You're trying to have fun aren't you?" She looks shocked.

"How'd you know?" She asks not even bothering with lying.

"Because I remember the first night Lily stayed at James' the conversation we had, it bothered me so much at the time that I thought about it constantly over those few days. I remember exactly what you said to me." She looks away again, I grab her chin and turn her face back towards mine. "You don't have anything to prove." I tell her. Her lip trembles slightly. "You did whether or not want to admit it, but you know you had fun, and this, what you're doing now. It's not even the proper way to have fun. If you wanted to have fun you should have come to me. There is different and better ways to have fun."

"I know it's-"

"Everyone's worried about you. I'm worried about you. We want the old Lizzie back. I want my Princess back." She lets a tear slide down her cheek and I wipe it away with my thumb.

"I was just trying to prove a point." She mumbles.

"To whom Lizzie? To whom?"

"I don't know!" She sobs. "You, my brother, every one! I didn't want to be the same stuck up know it all I always was. I wanted to be different." I stare into her deep green eyes.

"You are different Lizzie, you already were one of a kind." Her tears stop, and none of us said anything. We were just left staring at each other not knowing exactly what to say. The more I looked at her the more I wanted to just take her in my arms and kiss her, almost coming close to doing just that I broke the stare and averted my eyes over her head.

"There was another reason for the shagging." She admitted. I furrowed my brow and looked down at her. Her cheeks were red with a slight blush, a blush that the old Lizzie would have.

"What?" She looks down.

"I didn't shag people to have fun. I shagged Nixon so I could stop thinking about shagging you." I took a step back in confusion and she looked up at me, the blush off her cheeks. "I wasn't supposed to be attracted to you, we just started being friends. At first I just asked you because I needed to feel something, anything. But after, I couldn't get it out of my head. I tried convincing myself that it was just grief but I knew it wasn't. I was ashamed to admit that I was now one of those girls that you shagged one of those girls that was attracted you. But with you, I felt something real. Something I didn't feel with Nixon. I kept comparing him to you, the difference in your kisses and your hands. You gave me what I needed at the time. It was something I wasn't supposed to feel. I know it wasn't love because I don't believe in that but it was something. Something I wasn't sure I would like because I didn't believe in anything of the sort." She let out a little laugh, and took a step closer to me. "But there is one thing I know. _I am _attracted to you." My breath hitches as she gets even closer.

"Are you?" I croak out.

"Yes." She gave me a wryly smile. "I'd like you to kiss me now." She asks nervously.

"I thought you'd never ask." I gripped her face lightly in my hands and kissed her. I forgot everything we just said, all my feelings, and just put everything I had into that kiss. I walked her back slowly as we landed on the couch and pushed her down lightly, myself coming down with her. I took my time kissing her and running my hands under her shirt, unbuttoning it and sliding it off her shoulder while she did that same to mine. I broke this kiss and trailed up and down her neck and over to her ear lope where I bit it light. She moaned.

"Sirius." She says clearly out of breath.

"What is it?" I whisper in her ear.

"Promise me this won't mean anything." I close my eyes at her request. Of course it meant something to me, but she didn't know that. And if she didn't want us to be anything well I'm ashamed to say I'd do whatever she asked me too. I lifted my head and stared down into her big beautiful eyes.

"It doesn't mean anything." I say, right before my lips come crashing down on hers.


	13. GIRLS NIGHT!

I own nothing but my OC'S

Chapter thirteen- Girls Night!

**-Lizzie's POV-**

"Well long time no see Alice." I say with a smile at one of my best mates who I haven't seen in ages. Even though she lives with me.

"I've been," she stops as she blushing, "Busy."

Lily clucks her tongue at her, "I except you have been. I've been busy with James, you with Frank, and Lizzie with Nixon." I grimace. "I think we need a girl's night!"

"Girls night?" I say with raised eye brows.

"Yeah! We could sneak into hogsmeade get a couple of fire whiskies you know just plain hanging out and talking. Girl stuff." I tilt my head back and forth considering to the option.

"Well I'm in." Alice says with a shrug. I grin widely.

"I'm in too." Lily claps her hands together.

"Great!" She tugs our arms and pulls us to the door. "Let's go tell the boys!" I let lily tug my arm to the boys' dorm, a little nervous because the last time I had seen Sirius was last night and we shagged. "Alice you go to Frank's we'll meet you back in the common room to walk to charms." She nods and we turn in our different directions.

"Boys!" Lily says in a sing song voice as she enters the door. They all turn to look at us and in turn give us identical grins.

"Hello there my flower." James says as he reaches for her hand and pulls her down into a kiss. I roll my eyes at the couple.

"Hey there!" I say with a smile. "Lily is a bit distracted right now so I'll just relay the message."

"What message?" Peter asks. I grin at him.

"I really don't like the look of that grin, it looks sort of mischievous. What do you think Sirius?" Remus says turning to Sirius. I blush a little as he looks towards me and a smile tugs at his lips.

"I think they're up to something." He replies.

"Well Lily Alice and I decided to have a girls night!"

"Girls night?" James says breaking apart from Lily. "What exactly does that entitle?"

"Oh you know, talking about boys, gossiping, sneaking into hogsmeade, drinking fire whiskey, dancing,-"

"Wait stop right there." Remus says. I raise an eye brow. "Hogsmeade? Fire Whiskey? That doesn't happen on girls night. I thought you were supposed to do make over and all that." I snort.

"Do I look like the kind of girl that would agree to do make overs?" Lily and I ask in unison. The boys all look over us for a few seconds.

"Hmm guess not." Sirius says, flashing a one hundred watt smile my way. I find myself grinning back.

"Lily, you never really snuck out before and drank fire whiskey. It had to be Lizzie's idea." I shake my head.

"Actually no, It was Lily's idea. I just agreed." I finished with a smirk.

"Of course you did."

"Honestly James! It's fine it will be a bloody laugh. I can already imagine it. A pissed Lizzie! Ah it will be great."

"Why just me? What about Alice?" I say with a pout towards my best friend.

"You always come up with funny idea's so you'll make this hilarious."

"I suddenly don't like the idea of them going out and drinking." Sirius says looking over me.

"What's wrong with my ideas!" I say turning towards him.

"Nothing love, it's just that well your idea's usually end with someone in the hospital wing or in detention or passed out."

"And?" I question.

"This time you'll be drunk!" Remus says brining my attention to him. "It is a very stupid idea Elizabeth!" I scowl at him.

"Well like it or not we are going out. The three of us haven't hung out in so long! Alice has been busy with Frank, I've been busy with James, and Lizzie's been busy with Nixon!" Sirius grimaces. "We need this!" Lily says.

"She is just like James, I don't know how she didn't realize it. They both sound like whiny children." I whisper to Sirius.

"I know what you mean, they always-"

"I'm standing right here!" Lily yells.

"Oh right." I say with an apologetic smile.

"Well fine, then we'll have a boys night!" James says standing up.

"Boys night?" Remus says looking nervous.

"Oh honestly Moony we'll have fun." Sirius grins.

"I have the perfect idea for us." I exchange glances with Lily.

"This could end badly."

"Without a doubt." She says on a sigh.

xx

"Lily are you ready?" I ask again for the twentieth time.

"I'll be done in a minute!" She calls back from the bathroom.

"Honestly. Getting her down the isle is going to be the hardest thing! She can't even get ready to go to hogsmeade." I look over to where Alice is sitting and smile. She was gorgeous. Her short blonde hair was framed around her face is little waves, her pale blue eyes outlined by light eye liner and tan colored eye shadow. Her figure with small and lithe. She wore a light blouse that flowed lovely with her figure and a short skirt.

"You are gorgeous Alice." I said with a frown.

"You're-" We both stop dead and look at Lily when she walks out. Her fiery red hair fell in curls to her back, her brilliant green eyes smokey and lined with make up. Her tall, slender figure was accented with a short skirt as well, and a green top that matched her eyes hugging her flat stomach. And was topped off with a little pair of black flats.

"I hate you both!" I tell them.

"You look amazing Lily!" Alice tells her. Standing next to them is going to make me want to hide in a shell. They were both so beautiful and I was so average. I look towards the mirror in front of myself and sigh. My strawberry blonde hair was in it's usual wild curls that fell to my shoulders, my forest green eyes lined with light make up. My short and tiny figure was nothing compared to the curves Lily and Alice had. I had on black skinny jeans and a gold top that squeeze my tiny waist line, with a pair of my golden flats.

"Lizzie?" I shoot my head towards Lily. "Did you hear me?"

"What? Sorry no." I replied truthfully.

"I said you looked beautiful." I snort.

"Yeah yeah." She opens her mouth to protest but a shout from the common room sends us running down the stairs.

"I knew that would bring you down." Says a grinning James from where he was standing by the staircase with Sirius, Frank, and Peter.

"Honestly James a simple Come down here please would have sufficed." Lily mutters with a scowl.

"You look amazing love." She blushes and her green eyes twinkle. I look at Lily and Alice once again and sigh. I would never be as good looking as them.

Someone clamps their hands on my shoulder. I inhale the scent recognizing it as Sirius and sigh. "You look-" He starts and I turn to face him. I raise an eye brow waiting for him to finish and he chuckles. "Let's say you left me speechless."

"Yeah right. Now Lily and Alice they're the ones that should leave you speechless. I'm just me." He leans in closer, her grey eyes shining.

"They are pretty, but they don't compare to you." He tells me, smiling at my startled reaction. "No one does." I drop my jaw in shock and he pushes it back up for me.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Alice! Lizzie! Let's get a move on!" I turn to Lily and start following her when someone takes my hand. I turn around and glance at Sirius.

"Behave yourself tonight." He said with a serious(no pun intended) look in his eyes.

"I always behave myself. It's you I'm worried about."

xx

I swallow another shot and grimace before getting back into the conversation.

"So have you and Frank ever?" Alice's already flushed face, turns even redder.

"Aww Lily don't embarrass her!" I say laughing.

"I'm not embarrassed!" Alice protests. "And yes we've done it loads of times." Lily and I exchange looks and I almost fall out of my chair with laughter. "What's so funny?!" She yells drawing attention to our table.

"It's just that well you're so quiet and well I wouldn't have excepted." Lily says wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Well you've done it then haven't you?" She asks nervously.

"Merlin, ages ago!" Lily replies without blushing. I roll my eyes and shake my head. "He's bloody fantastic! If I wasn't dating him I'd so say you should have a go."

"Alright Lily, gross mental image of my best mate. Don't need to here this!" I say putting my hand over my ears.

"Oh quiet you! At least you haven't caught me shagging anyone!"

"Wait! You caught her shagging someone?!" Alice says yet again drawing attention to our table. I swallow two more shots quickly and take a sip of my fourth fire whiskey.

"I caught her shagging Nixon in a broom closet. James and I did. It was horrific!" Alice's eyes widen.

"No! Not little lizzie. Not the angel!" She says putting her hand over her heart and pretending to sob.

"Oh sod off you too! He was just a shag that's it. And I was having a bit of a rough patch. I won't do it again, though he was quite fit."

"Quite fit! He was one of the fittest blokes I've ever seen. Well except for Sirius of course. Now that boys is one fine piece." Alice says. I realized something after she said that. One that she was right and two that drunk alice was so much more fun than normal Alice. She was loud outspoken and just plain hilarious.

"She's had him too!" Lily says before flipping her head back and downing the shot.

"WHAT?!" Alice screamed. The whole place got quiet and the barman started yelling at us.

"OUT! OUT! And Don't come back you bloody kids!" We got up from our table, hysterically laughing and headed towards the door. I look back at the unopened bottles on our table and on a split decision run back and start grabbing them. "HEY GIRL! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING! PUT MY BOTTLES BACK!" I run towards the door again ignoring the screaming. "I SAID BRING THEM BACK!" he bellows one last time as I slam the door close.

"Lizzie you're mad!" Lily says as I join them from sprinting away from the Hogshead.

"Not mad Lily, just pissed." She grins at me.

"We sneaked into hogsmeade, got kicked out of a bar, and we stole at least ten fire whiskies. Now what are we supposed to do?" Alice asks, then remembers something. "Wait a minute! Speaking of getting thrown out of the bar, what did Lily mean about you shagging Sirius?!"

"It was after James' New Year's ball and well it sort of just happened it was a one time things." I said not bothering to mention last night.

"Amazing! What was he like then?" She asks sitting on the bench and popping open a bottle of fire whiskey.

"No one can compare to him. It was mind blowing." The girls burst out laughing and Lily falls from her place on the bench, spilling fire whiskey all over herself. Causing Alice to spit out what was in her mouth spraying both me and her.

"Oh damn!" Lily says.

"I'm covered in whiskey gross." Alice moans. An idea strikes me and I grin at them.

"There's only one way to get clean."

"I can't believe you've talked me in to this." Alice mutters staring over the small cliff we were standing on that was over top of the black lake. It wasn't a deep drop and I've always wanted to jump it.

"It's a brilliant idea Alice! Of course I talked you in to this!" I reply grinning madly.

"Alright then who's going first?" Lily asks, not in the least scared.

"Together?" I ask. They nod and we step up to edge together and clasp hands.

"On three." I say. "1, 2, 3!" We leaped off the cliff, screaming as we did and before I knew it I was hit the surface of the black lake. I resurfaced and shook my head out from under me.

"Merlin! That was exhilarating." I say with a grin. Alice comes up next to me.

"I am never doing that again!"

"Oh honestly! It wasn't even a bad drop. Hey where's Lily?" I ask looking around. I spot her floating upside down in the water. Panicked I swim over to her and turn her over. I start feeling her head for various bumps and checking to make sure she wasn't bleeing.

"Maybe she hit her head on a rock?" Alice supplied.

"I don't think so. She doesn't have any bumps. Maybe she just passed out. She had a lot to drink and to be honest she can't really handle her liquor." Alice nods.

"I guess girls night is over?" She pouts, I nod.

"I think so." We swim to the sand and I stand up flicking my wand and levitating Lily's body.

"I can't even bloody see straight!" Alice says as she walks into a tree. I laugh loudly, and pull her arm trying to steady her as much as I can. But it's quite hard when you're levitating one friend and steadying the other while you yourself need steadying.

Alice and I laugh about various different things the whole way to the tower, we even almost got caught by flich causing us to run madly throughout the castle away from him and his pursuit in chasing us. I say the password the portrait and enter just as I see filch rounding the corner. We both fall to our knees panting heavily.

"Merlin, that was close!" I say rubbing my wrist as it suddenly began to hurt, hmm maybe I have a bruise. Alice didn't say anything and I look over to her. She was passed out next to Lily. I shake my head. And levitate them both up stairs and tuck them in their beds. I sit on my own bed for awhile cradling my wrist and looking at the 5 fire whiskies we had left. I could just let them go to waste and it was no fun drinking by yourself. Hmm……

"Hello you lovely people!" I shout as I enter the boys' dorm.

"Lizzie?" James asks from where he was sitting on the floor. He looks at me for a moment and he opens his mouth to speak before Remus interrupts.

"What the hell happened to you? You're soaked!" I look down at my clothes wondering why in the hell I was wet.

"Hey would you look at that. I am wet. Hmm wonder why…" I trail off and they all stare at me.

"She's drunk." Peter says.

"We can see that Peter."

"So what are you doing here?" Sirius asks.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here for Boys night!" I say.

"What happened to girls night?" James asks moodily.

"Well they both passed out on me."

"How'd they pass out?" Peter asks.

"Well Alice thinks Lily passed out from hitting her head on a rock when we jumped into the black lake off that small cliff you know." I stop as I realize something. "Hey! That's why I'm wet! We jumped into the lake!"

"She hit her head on a rock! Is she okay?" James asks worriedly. "Who's bloody idea was it to jump off the cliff?" I think back trying to remember what happened that night. Then I recall being on the cliff as Alice mutters about how she can't believe I talked her in to it.

"Oh that was my idea, brilliant huh? Well see we were covered in fire whiskey because we were laughing so hard about you actually Sirius." I say looking towards him. "And Lily falls off the bench and spilled it on herself which made Alice laugh and spray what was in her mouth on me and her." Remus looked highly amused as did Sirius.

"So it was your idea? I knew this was bad." James said looking first at me and then at Remus.

"Why were you talking about me?" Sirius asks.

"Oh well Lily told Alice that I shagged you, and she screamed 'what' so loud that we got kicked out of the hogshead, so after I stole the fire whiskey-"

"You stole fire whiskey?" Remus interrupts.

"Shh, don't interrupt." I scold. "Then we went over and sat on a bench and they asked if you were any good and I told them yes, though I can't quite remember what I said it was funny at the time but-"

"She's really drunk." James says. Then looks towards me. "Lily is okay though right?"

"Of course she is! I levitated her back! I wasn't going to leave her." I said rolling my eyes. Then another thought hits me "Oh yeah and James, Lily basically told us you were good in the sack. She said and I quote he's bloody fantastic, If I wasn't dating him I'd so say you should have a go. It was quite a nasty mental image for me but I thought I should inform you." They start bursting out laughing.

"Well that's good to know Jamsie boy!" Sirius says clapping him on the back.

"Oh sod off, Lizzie said you were good to."

"Not good." I remind them. "I believe the word I said was mind blowing. But I'm not quite sure." They all stop laughing and stare at me.

"She is really really drunk!" Peter says.

"Maybe we should mention this conversation in the morning." Sirius says looking at me nervously.

"You boys I swear." I say shaking my head, not finding anything wrong with what I just said.

"Well what happened to Alice then?" I look towards Peter.

"You know I'm not really sure, maybe it was when she hit that tree. But she didn't pass out until we reached the common room."

"She hit a tree?" Sirius asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah we were walking back and she slammed right into that tree!" I say laughing. "Merlin it was funny." I look around, "Anyway the real reason that I'm here is that I have 5 fire whiskies left and since I stole them I don't want them to go to waste. So drink up!" I say handing them each one.

"Hmm good idea." Sirius says and then tugs on my hand. I squeal in pain as it shoots up my wrist and fall into his lap.

"What's wrong?" Remus asks.

"It's my bloody wrist. It started hurting when I got in the common room. I don't know why though, I don't- OW!" I yell as Sirius grabs my wrist to examine it.

"What are you doing Black?!"

"I have to make sure it's not broken or anything!" He yells back.

"Broken?! Why would it be broken?!"

"I don't know! Don't ask me! It was your brilliant idea to jump in the lake merlin knows what happened." I scowl and turn my head away. "Yep, it's definitely broken."

"I wonder what happened." James says taking a large sip. "Wonder if we can get it from their memories or if it's too messed up."

"Probably too messed up." Remus says taking a swig from his bottle.

"So what did you boys do tonight?!" I ask excitedly.

"Nothing nearly as crazy as you did." Sirius replies.

"We just drank a few whiskies and talked nothing big."

"Well that's boring!" I say from where I'm still sitting in Sirius' lap.

"Well I guess next time we'll all just have to go out together." Peter says, I smile at him.

"I believe that sounds like a wonderful idea Peter, I mean it was fun with just me, Lily, and Alice. Imagine having you four there. That would just be completely wicked." I see James snigger and shake his head. I frown as I start struggling with my eye lids. They keep fluttering open and closed, open and closed.

"Foxie? You alright mate?" James asks. I feel him place a hand on my forehead and push back my hair. The room starts spinning and my eyes follow it but stop when they land on James, and James.

"Merlin, there are two of you!" I say before everything turns black.

xx

I moan into the sweet smelling pillow, as I begin to feel the throbbing in my head and wrist that woke me up in the first place.

"Finally waking up is she?" I hear a familiar voice ask.

"Looks like it. Lily and Alice still aren't awake yet." Remus.

"Remus?" I croak out.

"Hey there angel." He says loudly.

My head throbs harder. "Headache!" I whisper. "Would you take it down a notch or two." I hear Sirius' soft chuckle at this. I roll over and peek open one eyes and the sun blinds me. "What in the bloody hell happened last night?" I ask when it try remembering anything, and coming up completely blank. "And why does my wrist hurt?"

"You actually didn't know that question when we asked." James says.

"You had quite an interesting night. What with getting thrown out of the hogshead, stealing fire whiskey, jumping into the black lake off a cliff, Lily hitting her head on a rock, getting chased by filch, Alice passing out. And you somehow breaking your wrist. Seems pretty eventful to me." Sirius says. My eyes widen.

"What?!" I say jumping up, but only to fall back down as my wrist and head throb even harder is that's possible. "Oh bloody hell." I mutter.

"Bloody hell is right. How much did you three drink?" James asks me.

"I don't know James, uh my head hurts." I say.

"Come on then Princess we should get that wrist fixed." I roll into a ball.

"No, go away."

"You're in my bed." He says laughing. "You fell asleep after claiming there were two James."

"Hmm, whos brilliant idea was it to jump in the lake?" I ask them.

"Well yours of course." Peter says.

"I told you your ideas always end up bad. Lily and Alice passed out and you didn't know what was wrong with them." I jump up again this time ignoring the pain.

"Are they okay? Did you check on them? What if they-"

"We already took them to the hospital wing claiming they fell down the steps. They're in there waiting for you. We said that we' d take you back when you woke. They're still sleeping." Sirius informs me.

"Thank you." I say closing my eyes.

"That's why we should get going." He says scooping me up in his arms.

"So what happened now?" I ask.

"Well exactly what we said happened, then you came in and start telling us about your night which was hilarious by the way and then you drank a fire whiskey with us because you had five left and then you passed out. Nothing to it." Sirius says.

"Did I say anything else stupid?" I ask nervously. Remus barks out a laugh.

"Did you say something stupid you told us all-"

"That Lily said I was bloody fantastic in the sack!" James says cutting him off. I realized I must have said something really bad if they acted like that.

"I know you just tried covering something up James Harry Potter!" I say. I look from where I am in Sirius arm and see he is wearing a nervous expression. "What did I say? Was it bad?"

"It's not exactly bad, Princess. You just might be embarrassed if we tell you." Sirius tells me.

"But I-"

"Oh there she is! I was getting worried you wouldn't bring her!" Madam Pomfrey says as we enter the hospital wing. "Oh dear she looks in pain, lay her on that bed next to Miss Evans." I feel the warmth of Sirius' body leave me after he lays me down.

"Hello Madam Pomfrey, haven't been in to visit in awhile." She smiles at me.

"And good thing too!" She agrees.

"Okay, well your wrist is indeed broken in 3 places. There seems to be quite a cut on this. It almost looks like it's from a rock but that can't be right because you-" I stop listening to her and shoot my head to Lily. She was breathing.

"What's wrong with Lily and Alice?" I ask.

"Oh well Miss Evans has a gash on the back of her head and a large bump. And Alice has a large bruise on her forehead and also a gash. It's weird because I don't understand how that could happen while-" she shakes her head. "Nevermind I don't want to know. Take this potion it's for the pain. And then take this one." She says handing me the second potion to mend the bones. It's going to hurt a lot that one is. So be patient." She tells me. I nod my head as she gets up and starts walking away.

"Well, at least you had fun right?" Sirius asks. I open my eyes and turn to my left. Sirius was leaning back in the chair grinning at me. I look around for the other boys, James was in bed next to Lily, Peter and Remus were sitting with Alice. Hmm I wonder where Frank was.

"Yeah I had fun." I said turning back to him. "Well I think I did." He smiles at me, and it literally makes my heart want to stop. He leans forward and brushes the hair off my face.

"Looks like you did hit that rock huh?" I laugh softly.

"I guess so." I look down and start toying with the comforter. "What did I say?" He laughs a little and bends down even further and whisper's in my ear,

"You said I was mind blowing in the sack." He leans back again but still close enough to touch.

"I- Oh merlin. So they know we shagged then? I'm sorry I didn't know if you wanted them to-"

"Lizzie." I look into his sparkling grey eyes. "They already knew about New Years' eve. Just not about the last time. That's our little secret." I smile at him, and I could still feel the blush on my cheeks. "No one can compare to you, I told you that didn't I? I didn't just mean in looks." My breath catches in my throat. He leans down and places a soft kiss on my forehead. I open my mouth to say something when I hear,

"Lizzie! Alice!" Lily! My head shoots around to see that indeed my best friend Lily was sitting up in bed grinning. Alice was also.

"Hey there!" I say smiling.

"Last night was…" Alice trails off.

"Bloody amazing! I told you a pissed Lizzie would be hilarious!" Lily says laughing hysterically.

"Hilarious? She almost got you all killed!" James yells. Lily scoffs.

"Yeah but she didn't and it was great!"

"James filled you in then?" I ask. She nods, "Alice?" She nods too.

"Lily girl's night was such a good idea. I needed that." Alice says.

"Agreed Lils, your idea takes the cake." I stop and look to Alice. "Though I have to say Alice getting us kicked out of the hogshead was hilarious!"

"Yeah." Lily agrees non stop laughing.

"Then you stole the fire whiskey and the barman was screaming at you!" Alice says also cracking up. I wipe tears of laughter from my eyes.

"Oh merlin, what a night. So I was thinking.." I say.

"Yeah?" Lily presses.

"I think we should have a girls night every weekend." Lily and Alice nod their heads; The boys looked horrified as they scream out,

"NO!"


	14. Love

**I own nothing but my OC'S!**

**Hey there! Well to the people that read this story I was wanted to thank you for your reviews and such. It's really nice of yous. And I wanted to let you know I started a new story because I just keep finding new ideas. So check it out I'm posting it the same time I post this chapter it's called "The Girl With the Purple Hair." And it's another Sirius/OC story. **

**-smithchickx13**

**XX**

Chapter fourteen- Love.

"Honestly I don't see what the big deal is if we have girls night again!" I say for the eighth time as the boys, Lily, Alice and I walk back from the hospital wing and to the common room.

"Because, look at how you all ended up!" Remus says as if it were obvious.

"But we're alive aren't we." Lily states optimistically.

"Yeah but something could have happened! You bloody jumped off a cliff into the black lake at midnight piss drunk!" James told her.

"Yeah well, it was a good time." I look towards Alice and grin.

"Though you did tell me that you would never jump off again." She looks befuddled.

"Did I?" I nod my head.

"Yep, it was right before we found Lily."

"Oh."

"That would be another reason. You have the worst ideas!" Sirius says from where he was walking next to me, closer than usual.

"I do not! Lily and I seem to think it was a great idea!" I protest.

"It was a rush!"

"Rush or not you could have-" Peter says as we walk into the common room only to stop when he cuts got across by Frank.

"ALICE!" he screams when he sees us. He runs right up to her. "Where in the name of Merlin have you been?!" he demands.

"Frank darling, I was just in the hospital wing, it was no big deal. Calm down."

"No big deal?!" he says in outrage. "What the hell happened?!"

"Well you know how we went out for girls night." Alice begins.

"They got so pissed that they got kicked out of a bar, Lizzie stole firewhiskies, jumped off a cliff into the black lake, Lily passed out after hitting a rock, Alice hit a tree, and Lizzie well Lizzie didn't pass out until way later." Sirius says interrupting Alice.

"You jumped off a cliff?!" he says in disbelief. "That had to be Lizzie's idea then." He muttered.

"Why does everyone automatically think it's me?"

"Your ideas always end bad." Frank says looking at me before turning back to Alice.

"See," Sirius began as he whispered in my ear, I suppressed a shiver. "I'm not the only one who thinks your ideas are bad." I don't know where it came from but I smirked at him and said,

"Not all my ideas are bad." Hinting at what we did two nights ago. He looks shocked and swallows thickly, and I can tell he's remembering too, vividly.

"No." he agrees. "I guess they're not all bad." I grin at him, he looks around and I look too. Lily and James are sitting on the couches curled up, Peter and Remus are sitting in the arm chairs talking about merlin knows what, and Alice and Frank are- oh merlin- snogging each other's faces off right there in the common room!

"I have an idea." I raise an eye brow.

"Now you have an idea?"

"Yes." He answers with a grin. "How fast can you make up an excuse for us to leave?"

"Pretty fast." We walk over to the group. "Guys?" I say looking extremely upset but I was of course acting. They fell right for it.

"Lizzie are you okay?" James asks worriedly sitting up. I pretend to gulp, as if I'm trying to hold back tears.

"Yeah I'm just going to go take a walk around the lake, think about things." Remus nods,

"Okay that's fine." I start walking away and Sirius shoots me a glance. If my plan works than someone should-

"Sirius go with her mate!" James says in a hurried whisper as I walk out the common room. I wait a few seconds outside the portrait when the door opens, and Sirius walks out.

"How'd you know they ask me to go with you?" He says walking so closely beside me our arms brush.

"Easy, they know you've been helping me a lot, thank you for that by the way and that if I looked upset then they'd want you to help me because they worry about me."

"You're evil you know that?" He asks grinning, as we walk to the room of requirements. "How'd you come up with that plan so fast and look so innocent doing it."

"It's a gift."

Five minutes later we're in the room of requirement ripping off each other's robes.

"It's a gift alright." Sirius says, I laugh as I roll on top of him, and pull his mouth towards mine in a kiss, his mouth parts undermine and I'm enjoying every minute it off it. His tongue meshes with mine in a heated kiss, as I work the buckle on his uniform pants. I can't help but compare the differences between him and Nixon. Sirius is always so gentle with me as if I'd break into a million tiny little piece, don't get me wrong he can be forceful but still gentle, whereas Nixon doesn't give two bloody shits if I break in his hands. I can't explain why but with Sirius it's much better like it's supposed to happen. I don't know, it's weird sure, and I don't know why we have the connection and I can't explain the feeling I get when I think about him, but as long as we can be together in this way then it's okay. He makes me feel-

"Hey." Sirius whispers in my ear interrupting my thoughts. "Where'd you go?" I shake my head. "Come back to me." He says as he rubs circles up and down my arms making me shiver.

"This doesn't mean anything right?" I ask him nervously. He looks at me and then I'm seeing something I don't want to see and I'm begging for him to answer me.

"No, it doesn't mean a thing." Even though I wanted to hear that, my heart feels like it skips a beat and not in a good way.

His hands move to my back, and I lean forward to kiss him moaning in his mouth as I do. I can almost hear him laughing. He unhooks my bra and throws it on the floor behind us, my naked chest meets his and I break the kiss and start trailing up down his chest, towards his stomach and back up. I can feel his stomach muscles quiver under my lips. He lifts me up by my underarm and raises me to his level and takes my mouth in a kiss again, this one is way more heated than before, his hands cup my cheeks, while my tangle in his soft locks, this time he moans, before roughly flipping me over and entering me, I groan and break my mouth from his nibbling down his neck and sucking his soft spot right behind his ear.

When he finishes he rolls off and props himself up on one elbow leaning towards me, I turn so I'm laying sideways and twist a lock of his hair around my finger. He smiles at me and now I know my heart is melting this time.

"So what did you guys really do last night?" He looks shocked at the choice of conversation but answers anyway.

"Nothing we really did what we said we did. Your night sounded so much more fun."

"That's because of my fun ideas, and Lily's one great idea of course." He laughs low and charming and it makes my breath catch and I find myself laughing too. It's funny how so much has changed since the beginning of the year. I'm not the same person I was before and I have this feeling that even if I didn't lose my parents and brothers I still would have changed. And the changes I made were necessarily bad. And I can't help by think how this time last year Sirius and I were at each other's throats all the time and how we couldn't stand being in the same room together. Now all I want to do is stay in the same room with him. He makes me feel alive; he makes me feel like nothing bad could happen. He lets me escape. He _is_ my escape.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks his brow furrowing. I continue to twirl the lock around my finger and give a short laugh.

"I think about how much everything has changed." I say planning on telling him every bit of the truth. "How much I changed and how me and you last year couldn't even be in the same room together and were always at each other's throats." He looks into my eyes as if listening to each individual word carefully. "And I was thinking about how glad I am that we don't hate each other anymore."

"I never really hated you, you know." He says his eyes not leaving mine. "I don't know why I acted that way when I met you. I suspect I was jealous. I was a 12 year old boy who felt like he lost his first friends to a girl." He says chuckling, I laugh too. "Then after that we just always argued because you, my dear, can hold a grudge. And I felt like we could never be friends and I had too much pride to apologize."

"I didn't hate you either; I just couldn't get passed that first time we met. I have a hard time trusting people, you remember what I told you about being called a mudblood?" he nods. "Well it felt like you were telling me I didn't belong here and well I just upset and angry and I couldn't forgive you. I _had _too much pride to forgive you."

"Looks like we're both full of pride huh?" he asks.

"Or we're both idiots." He nods his head in agreement. We stop talking then and he lays back down so were just staring at each other both on our sides.

"You know, sometimes I wish love was real." I admit looking at him, he looks confused again. "Like the love between a man and woman that kind of love." I stare at him again wondering if I should admit the next part.

"What? You can tell me." He says knowing I'm leaving something out.

"If love was real," I begin. "I would want to be in love with you." He swallows thickly and this time I'm the one that's confused. He doesn't speak just continues to stare at me. After it reaches like a minute I'm getting nervous. "Say something." I beg him.

"_If,_" he says looking at me intently. "If you believed in love I hope you would be in love with me too." I cock my head to side wondering why stated it that way instead of saying if love was real, and he didn't say anything about he would wish that he loved me too. And that made my heart hurt.

"You believe in love?" I ask twirling his hair again.

"Yes."

"I don't get why." He gives a short chuckle.

"Why? I don't really know why I've just always believed in it. I think there is someone in the world for everyone to love and for everyone to be with." He says on a shrug as if his beliefs don't matter either way, but they do. They do to me because I want to hear everything he's thinking even if I don't agree with him.

"Well if what you said is true do you think it will happen to me even if I don't believe in it?" Now he smiles.

"I really hope so. I hope someone teaches you that love is real." For some reason I feel my eyes watering when he says that because it's so-so I can't even explain it.

"I hope it happens to you too Sirius." I say burying my head in his chest so he can't see that I'm crying. "I really hope it does."

xx

**-Sirius' POV-**

"Mate?" James asks as I walk in the dorms to get ready for dinner, I notice that Peter and Moony aren't here, I can still feel the way Lizzie's tears dripped down my neck. And I can still here her sweet voice ringing in my ears.

"Hey." I say walking over to my bed and sit down putting my head in my hands.

"What's wrong?" I shake my head and look up. "Sirius what is it?"

"Do you believe in love?" He looks shocked at my question.

"Of course I do. How could I not believe in it? I know that I love Lily." He looks at me as if trying to read me. "Why? Don't you?"

"Of course I do, but I'm starting to wonder if it's all just some sick joke." James sits down on my bed next to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"This is about Lizzie isn't it?" I laugh bitterly.

"Of course it is. Who else would it be about?" The way James is staring at me is close to pitying. I hate to be pityed.

"What happened mate, you can tell me." I look down. "If you're worrying about me making fun of you, you can think again. And if you don't want me to tell Moony and Pete I won't. I promise I won't."

"I shagged Princess again. This is the third time."

"What third?" James asks and the understanding crosses his face. "When you went to go talk to her a few nights ago."

"Yeah, she told me that I made her feel something she didn't want to feel that's why she shagged other people the rest was just out of grief. She said she knew that she was attracted to me and that's all she knew. Then she asked me to kiss her. So I did. And the last two times we shagged each time in the middle of it she freezes up and says, this doesn't mean anything does it? And she looks so sad and unsure that I tell her it doesn't mean anything."

"Sirius.." James trails off.

"Then today afterwards we were talking about love, and she told me that she sometimes wished love was real. And then she said that if love was real that she would want to be in love with me."

"Mate give her time. If she already thinks that way I'm sure she'll realize it. Lizzie isn't stupid she's smart. She'll figure it out. She'll have to know."

"I hope so James. I've never wanted anyone as much as I wanted her."

"Of course you don't." I look up as I realize the voice doesn't belong to James. My eyes meet a brilliant green and I take in the fiery red hair and the tall slender figure.

"Lily?" She's wearing the same expression as James. It then dawns on me. "How much did you hear?" She doesn't answer me but looks guilty. "How much did you hear?!" I ask again.

"All of it." She answers but she doesn't look sorry. "Sirius, Liz walked into our dorm upset and confused. I wanted to know what was wrong so I came up here to ask you when I heard you talking about. You have nothing to be ashamed of from me hearing it." I look down. I hear her footsteps and then she's there in front of me cupping my cheeks and tilting them up to stare into my eyes. "I've always been here for you have I not?"

"Yes."

"She loves you that much is clear. She really just doesn't know what the feeling that she has about you is called. But from what you said she has to love you."

"Not necessarily."

"Are you going to keep shagging her?" She asks in a normal tone.

"If she asks me for it, I would do anything for her." Lily smiles and grabs James' and my hand to lift me up, but doesn't stop. She continues to hold our hand and lead up out of the common room. She hasn't said anything yet and her hand hasn't left mine. We get halfway there before she squeezes my hand.

"She's blind Sirius, she's so blind not to see what a great person you are. And what she's missing out on."

xx

We sit down for dinner and it's then that I remember the prank we worked on last night. I look towards James and see that he's all but bouncing up and down in his seat. Every time someone drinks a sip of their drink they blurt out exactly what they're thinking at that moment. Brilliant, huh? It's on everyone's except ours. I watch as Lily sips her drink.

"Snape really does have greasy hair, how could I never notice it before." She looks shocked at what she just said while we all laugh but doesn't question it. Alice sips her drink.

"Ha! It is really greasy!" I roll my eyes at the one track mine of girls. Lizzie and Lily both take a sip of their drinks.

"I wonder if Remus is good in the sack, Lily said James is and I already know Sirius is but maybe because he's stronger what with his-" My eyes widen in shock as I lunge forward and cover her mouth. Realizing what she just said she removes my hand.

"I can't believe I just-" she shakes her head and realizes something else. "For fucks sake Sirius! What did you do to the drinks?!" She demands after listening to the sound of Lily and Alice blurt out their thoughts as they drink their pumpkin juice. I look around nervously at the boys. "Well?" She said glaring a whole in my head.

"We made it so that everyone will blurt out exactly what they're thinking after they take a sip of their drinks." James answers looking uneasy.

"It's bloody brilliant but I wish you would have warned me." She shakes her head. "I'm guessing this is what you planned last night then?" We grin at her. Lily spits out her pumpkin juice.

"You WHAT?!"

"Uh."

"Urm."

"Ha well…" James, Remus, and I blurt out all at once.

"James Harry Potter! I'm going to kick your arse. You're head boy!" James gives a half smile apologetically.

"Sorry?" She doesn't look convinced. "Love." He says in a sweet smooth voice as he leans towards her and cups her cheeks in his hand. I can tell she's trying hard to keep the glare on her face but when he leans forward to kiss her after a moment's hesitation she throws her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

"She could never be mad at him." Lizzie mutters across the table to Moony.

"I know! It's bloody hilarious watching her try though." He says staring at the couple who is still snogging. I wonder what she thinks about Lily and James. Does she think they love each other?

"So how long did it take you to plan this prank?" She asked us curiously.

"Not too long, we've been thinking about it for awhile actually." Peter tells her.

"You seven!" I hear a voice scream marching towards us.

"Hello Professor! Lovely day isn't it?" Lizzie asks. Ah that's the lizzie I know and love.

"Lovely day?" She spat out in disbelief. "I have reason to believe you seven did this! Detention for the next three days!"

"What?!" Remus and Lizzie says in shock, as James says, "But that's valentines day!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter but it's seem like you and Miss Evans will have to have your date in detention. My office, 7:30." She turns on her heel and walks away.

"I can't believe this! Frank is going to be so mad we can't spend Valentines day together."

"Doesn't matter to me, I hate that dammed holiday." Lizzie says on shrug. James and I exchange glances.

"Oh be quiet, you know you love all the candy you get from your admirers." Alice tells Lizzie with a grin.

"Oh alright I guess that's the okay part."

One day, I thought. One day Elizabeth Rouge someone is going to come along and teach you what it is to love. I just hope it can be me.

XX

"It's Valentines day, and I have to sit here in this sodding detention!" Lily says in frustration as she scrubs furiously at the floor in the potions room.

"Frank was so mad at me." Alice says on a pout. I watch as Lizzie rolls her eyes. "I mean we had everything planned out he was going to-"

"Enough!" Lizzie shouts throwing her wash rag in the bucket of water. "All you're been doing is complaining for the last hour! Please just give it a rest!" They both stop and stare at her in shock.

"Sorry." They mutter. She grins victoriously and picks her rag up again and starts washing the walls.

"Hey Lily." James says in a sing song sort of voice.

"What James?"

"Fine I guess you don't want your present." She smiles and batts her green eyes at him. He grins and hands her a small box. She opens it and stares in shock. When I leave over her shoulder I see two emerald earrings that I know belong to Mrs. Potters. "They were my mothers." James explains.

"James, it's beautiful." Lily says kissing him. Lizzie throws her rag in the bucket and storms off angrily. I exchange a look with Remus who motions for me to follow her. I stand up quickly and walk into the potions store. Lizzie is standing with her back facing me, just staring at the ingredients.

"Princess?" I question. She doesn't turn around and I get the feeling she's trying to ignore me. "Foxie?" I ask gently. She turns around furiously and glares at me.

"Why did you have to do that?!"

"Do what?" I ask with my eye brows raised.

"You went on and on about love and how you think there is someone out there for each person. And know I can't think straight!"

"I don't understand what you mean." I say evenly taking a few steps closer to her, she doesn't move back.

"I was so sure that love wasn't real. I've always thought that way but now you've screwed up my mind. And then I look at James and Lily and I can hear your words running through my head. I look at them and think how could love not be real. And now I'm not sure what I think anymore!" She finishes in a huff. I place my hands on her shoulders.

"Lizzie." I say making sure to stare solely in her big forest green eyes. "None of that matters."

"It doesn't?" She asks sounding more vulnerable than I ever heard her.

"Of course not. If you're unsure about what you think just don't let it bother, because one day you'll know. One day you'll know if love is really evanescent. If love is real." She breathes slowly as her anger melts away. She places her head on my shoulder and I take it as an invitation to wrap my arms around her waist and bring her closer to me, her arms squeeze around me as well.

"Sirius?" She asks softly. I close my eyes at the way my name sounds coming of her tongue.

"What is it Princess." I ask back just as softly.

"Happy Valentines day."


	15. Lily and James' Advice

**I own nothing but my OC'S! sorry for the wait for this chapter, I was focusing on my new story too much. Anyway I'll be down the shore until Friday morning but I'll update there if I can, if not when I get back! Thanks for the reviews! **

**xx **

Chapter fifteen- Lily and James' Advice.

"I have bloody detention!" Lizzie says as she walks into the common room sometime in late march.

"For what?" James asks from where he's laying, playing with Lily's hair.

"I met the Slytherins in the corridors." She explains.

"What did you do?" Lily asks with an exasperated sigh.

"Well they were going on and on about stupid stuff when I was calmly walking back from the passage way when- Ah shit!" I raise an eye brow. "I forgot the fire whiskey, from where I dropped it!" She explains. "Ah!"

"What?!" Peter asks.

"I forgot the cloak and the map as well!" she yells.

"Dammit!" James, Remus, Peter, and I say in unison as we jump up.

"Wait!" Lily says as we all sprint out of the common room.

"Guys!" Alice yells, but we don't stop.

"Where did you drop it at?" Remus asks Lizzie as we sprint to the passage way to get into honeydukes.

"Right outside the passage way. I covered the fire whiskey with the cloak but I don't remember what I did with the map! It was closed but anyone could have found it!"

"It's gone!" Remus says after we looked for 15 minutes through the tunnel and around it. "It's really gone."

"Oh my god! This is all my fault! I'm so so sorry!" Lizzie says. "I'll try getting it back! Yes that's what I'll do, when I go to my detention in Filch's office I'll search through the drawers."

"It's alright Lizzie don't sweat it." James says.

"Yes but-"

"Princess, it's fine." She pouts and grabs the case of fire whiskey. "Let's just get back."

xx

"Well?" Lils asks as we walk back into the common room an hour later seeing as we stopped to get some food from the house.

"Gone." I say shaking my head.

"I'm sorry; I know how hard you all must have worked on it." Lizzie looks away guiltily.

"Princess stop feeling guilty!" She just shrugs her shoulders.

"Did you tell Frank to come hang out with us tonight Alice?" She nods.

"Yeah I said I'd come and get him when you guys got back, which is what I'm going to do now." She says getting up.

"She won't be back for another hour, once those two get together…." Lily says trailing off.

And sure enough Lily was right, an hour later Alice and Frank both walked in extremely red in the face, Frank shirt was on backwards, Alice missed a button and their hair was everywhere. I snort out a laugh and Lizzie who was sitting next to me points out,

"Frank your shirts on backwards."

"Oh and Alice, you missed a button." I add on. They both blush harder as Frank and Alice fix their appearances.

"Okay-urm."

"Yeah right." Alice and Frank both say as they sit down joining our circle, the rest of us all had knowing smiles on our faces.

"So Lizzie, you never told us why'd you get detention?" Alice asks trying to sway our minds.

"Lizzie got detention?" Franks asks. As I start handing out the fire whiskies.

"Oh right, where was I?"

"Something about you walking calmly back from the passage.." I prompt.

"Oh yes, well I was walking calmly back I was still wearing cloak and I heard the slytherins being all stupid and such and talking about the "dark lord" and well I kinda got um-"

"Pissed?" Lily supplies.

"Exactly. So I took off the cloak and covered the fire whiskey with it and walked out of hiding right into the group of slytherins-"

"Let me get this straight you decided to walk right through the muggle-born hating slytherins by yourself?" Remus asks.

"Yes! Now stop interrupting." He rolls his eyes. "So I started you know just acting sweet and innocent, the usual." I nod. "Then they started go on about _mudbloods_ so than I cut the crap and started treating them how they should be treated." She finishes with pride.

"And how exactly is that?" James asks with a glint in his eye.

"Let's just say that by the time McGonagall caught me they were all unconscious!" She finishes taking a large gulp.

"Nice." James comments, raising the bottle to her before drinking himself.

"Not nice!" Lizzie says. I raise an eye brow. "I'll have detention by myself!"

"I'll get detention if you want." I say with a shrug. She blushes slightly and smiles. We hadn't really been alone together since valentine's day. She stopped sleeping in my room except for some nights when she still had the night mares with rarely did happen, and we only kissed once since then.

"Sounds good."

"Sirius, you can't just get detention!" Lily says. I roll my eyes.

"I'll be right back." James roars with laughter. I open the door and ignore Lily screaming my name. I walk right out of the common room and towards the transfiguration classroom; once I reach it I open the door and stumble into the office.

"Minnie!" McGonagall looks up from where she was grading papers.

"Mr. Black do you have any idea of the time?"

"Yesssss." I slur.

"Mr. Black are you drunk?" I grin.

"Of courssse nott." I slur again. Her face turns purple.

"Mr. Black you are out past curfew and I may not have proof but this is proof enough! Detention tomorrow with Mr. Filch!" I grin and blow her a kiss adding a wink in there.

"Thanks Minnie!"

"Get back to your common room Mr. Black!" She screams after me while I sprint back to the common room.

"Looks like I'll be joining you tomorrow!" I tell Princess happily as I sit back down, and grab another bottle.

"What did you do?" Lily asks narrowing her eyes.

"I ran into McGonagall and acted like I was drunk." She rolls her eyes. "I wanted to do something else but I didn't have much time so…" I say grinning at Lizzie, who winks.

"I don't know why you two just don't date." Lily mumbles. I heard her clearly but apparently Lizzie didn't.

"Excuse me?" She asks Lily with a raised eye brow. "What did you just say?

"Nothing Lizzie, nothing at all."

xx

"Mr. Black, Miss Rouge I hope you didn't forget about your detention tonight." McGonagall says as we enter the classroom.

"Of course not." We say in unison. James winks at me. I take the seat next to him and she next to Lily.

"How's it going with her?" He asks me.

"It's not…."

"What do you mean it's not?!"

"We haven't really been alone since Valentine's day and we only kissed once since then."

"Well she hasn't been on any dates Pads, and as far as I know she hasn't shagged or snogged anyone." I just shrug my shoulders. "Maybe she's realizing that she likes you.

"Lizzie liking someone? Don't make me laugh Prongs, Elizabeth Rouge has never had a crush on anyone in her life unless she wanted to snog them. She's never even dated before."

"You've liked her for a while now, maybe it's time you told her." I stare at him in shock.

"Are you mad?! She's run away from me faster than I could get the dammed sentence out of my mouth!"

"Mr. Black would you like another detention?" I turn towards McGonagall.

"No Professor." She gives me an odd look and turns away.

"Pads, I think you're ready for a real relationship." He whispers.

"What?"

"Well you've never really dated before but you matured a lot this year and well maybe if you're not going to tell her, you should try getting over her." I don't even think about it.

"No."

"No?"

"No." I confirm. "I already told you, there is no one like her. No one that would make me feel like she does. She's it for me. All the other girls are nothing, absolutely nothing compared to her." He stares at me for a moment.

"Well if that's the way you feel than you're just going to have to make her like you."

"Make her like me?"

"Of course, just be yourself, and you know focus on her."

"James?"

"Oh you know, pay extra attention to her. Get to know her better, That kind of stuff."

"I do pay attention to her."

"Go out of your way to talk to her, just be charming. Sirius there is nothing else I can tell you. Unless you can somehow convince her that love is real than that is your best bet."

"Mr. Potter would you like detention this evening!"

"Of course not Professor, carry on." She rolls her eyes and for once I actually turn around and listen to her speak about why human transfiguration is so important in becoming an auror.

In charms, Lily sits next to me.

"Sirius what are you going to do about Lizzie!" Is the first thing she says.

"Hi to you too Lils." She waves her hand impatiently.

"She told me about your whole shag and the conversation not that I didn't already hear it from you but if she actually told me about it than she has to be considering it!

"Lily I doubt it."

"It's been bothering her! I know it!"

"Hello! Today let's get on with the cooling charm. The cooling charm is perfect for when-" Flitwick says, Lily slaps my arm brining me back to her attention.

"Honestly Sirius!"

"Lily listen to me, she doesn't believe in that sort of stuff."

"She hasn't dated anyone, or shagged or snogged anyone." I roll my eyes.

"So I've been told."

"I don't know what else to do but tell you to make her like you?" I grin thinking of how Prongs said almost the exact same thing earlier.

"Make her like me?"

"Exactly, pay extra attention to her and go out of your way to talk to her, get to know her better."

"You sounds like James."

"What?" She asks cocking an eye brow.

"James told me almost the exact same thing in Transfiguration. Now I know why you get along so well you think alike!"

"So do you and Lizzie."

"No we don't."

"Sure Lizzie may not so it as much, but she does think like you. The only thing that differs you to is that you believe in love and she doesn't so unless you can convince her of that then the best bet is to make her like you."

"I just don't know Lils."

"Sirius just do it!" She orders.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it." She huffs and mumbles a "finally" under her breath before saying,

"Thank you."

xx

"I really don't want to go to detention! Filch gives the worst punishments!"

"It's nothing we probably haven't had before." Remus says trying to reassure Lizzie from where we're all lounging on the couches.

"Relax Princess, it will be fine." She glares at me.

"Jammmeessss." She whines. He looks up from Lily's shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to go!" He chuckles and ruffles her curly hair.

"Pads will be with you, you'll be fine!" He tells her.

"Uhhhhhh!"

"You shouldn't have hexed them then." Lily puts in. She glares at Lily. "I'm just saying you shouldn't let the word get to you. I don't."

"What word?" Lizzie asks.

"You know that word…" Lily says trailing off. I had a feeling I knew what she was doing.

"You mean _Mudblood_?" Lily visibly flinches. "See it still gets to you." Lily just shrugs.

"Liz, let's go." I say pulling her by the hand. She pouts but allows me to help her up.

"I'll see you all later."

"You will be scrubbing the bottoms of the old cauldrons in the potions classroom." Filch announces as we walk out of his office. "No magic, and I'll see you in five hours."

"Fire hours?! Is he bloody mad?!" Lizzie exclaims as the dungeon door was slammed closed. "Look at all these cauldrons!" She says pointing to the hundred cauldrons over on the floor near the buckets of water.

"We'll just have to pass the time."

"How exactly?" She asks.

"We'll ask each other questions." I say thinking of how Lily and James told me to get to know her better.

"Questions?"

"Sure, after all we really just became mates this year and there's a lot of stuff I don't know about you, and a lot of stuff you probably don't know about me." She nods and grabs her first cauldron as I do.

"Alright you're on."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green." She answers promptly. "Yours?"

"Easy, Blue." She grins. "Hmm, favorite food?"

"Ice cream."

"Ice cream isn't food!" I protest!

"Sure it is! What about you?"

"chocolate, I guess."

"Well chocolate isn't food." She says mocking me, I just laugh.

"Okay ummm, when was the first time you showed magic?"

"I was 6 and I was really really angry. I think my older brother Alex was making fun of my red hair or something I don't really remember. I started screaming really loudly and the face in front of my brother blew up and he had to get 27 stitches on his forehead."

"Stitches?"

"You know what a needle and thread are correct?" I nod. "Well that's basically what it is. They sow your skin together." I grimace. "Yes it's not that pleasant."

"You can say that again." I agree.

"Alright, what about you?"

"Well um I was probably about five and my cousin Andromeda-" He stops. "You know who she is right? Bella and Cissy's older sister." She nods. "Well she was getting yelled at for dating a muggle-born in her sixth year. My whole family was really laying into her. And I believed her exact thoughts you know? So when her father slapped her I got really angry and I mentally stunned my uncle. My mother kept asking if anyone did it, in the end we decided that it was me. I was hit later for it of course."

"Was your whole life like that growing up? Did you ever get along with your cousins?"

"Well yeah, I didn't really start speaking out against the family until I became a Gryffindor, because than I knew that I was really different. I mean even though Andy thought that way she was still a slytherin but I wanted to be different you know?" She nods. "So after I became a Gryffindor everyone basically stopped talking to me, well except Andy."

"That's terrible."

"Did you learn dark arts when you were younger?" I swallow thickly.

"Yes."

"What sorts of things can you do?" I look up from my cauldron nervously. "Sirius you can tell me."

"I can drain people's power for a certain amount of time, I can cut people open and make it continuously bleed. I can torture people from inside the mind and make them think they're in pain when they really aren't. I can do other stuff too. But I only performed each one of them once and that was because I forced too. I never did it on anyone but my family because we practiced on each other."

"So they did that kind of stuff to you." I cringe.

"Among other things."

"Let's change the subject, yeah?" I nod. "Okay, what you're favorite drink?"

"Butterbeer." I answer after a moment.

"Mine as well."

"Favorite subject?"

"I'm not sure I sort of like them all." I snort. "Yours?"

"Transfiguration or defense."

"I figured as much. How did you and Lily become friends I never really understood?"

"I think it was when Lily and I were wondering the hall ways, she was crying because Prongs played a cruel joke on her I'm not sure which one and I was really upset because my cousins were taunting me. It was first year and we literally ran into each other. And I never actually knew that when he played pranks on her that it hurt her and I needed a distraction so we talked for a little and then I even ended up telling her about my family. Then we were friends. Nothing else to it." She nods. 'Well how about you, James and Remus I never asked."

She smiles widely. "I was made fun of so much the first month of school and I had no friends, as you remember. Well Malfoy called me a mudblood in front of all the older students, and all the slytherins were laughing at me so I started crying." I interrupt her there.

"You crying in public?" She mock glares at me.

"The last time it ever happened well until you pulled that prank on me- anyway so they started laughing harder and then suddenly there was James and Remus. Remus put his arm around me and started walking me in the other direction and James started yelling at the slytherins. He caught up to us then I could barley talk without stutter and I thanked them and such and they told me I shouldn't listen to them and what not. I still remember what James said when I finally stopped stuttering." She says with a large smile. "He said 'Ha, Rem, looks like we finally got her to stop stuttering. Trust me, just stick with us and you'll be fine.' And then we hung out almost every day for a month and then you know the rest." She finishes.

"Wow, I can picture that happening." I say with a laugh. "James has been yelling at those damn slytherins for as long as I can remember."

"Yeah he's all about Gryffindor pride." She says. "But he's James, and I wouldn't change him for the world."

"Me either, he was my first friend. He's my best mate." She smiles at me. "What's your biggest fear?" She's quiet for a moment and I almost think she's not going to answer me when she says,

"Having the people I care about being taken away from me." I stay quiet for a moment.

"You're not afraid of Voldemort? Or something like dying?" I ask.

"Of course not, you should never be afraid of your enemy. He's your enemy for a reason. And dying? Dying is natural, it happens to everyone. I'm not afraid to die because when I die it will be because it's supposed to happen." I nod.

"So you think everything happens for a reason?"

"Of course, don't you?"

"I think so too, everyone has a destiny something they were meant to do. Even if you try fighting it, it will always catch up to you in the end." She looks at me and our eyes lock. After a few moments she finally breaks the stare.

"What about you, what are you most afraid of?"

"Dying." I answer. She doesn't look up from her cauldron.

"You shouldn't be afraid of dying Sirius. What is it about it that scares you?"

"The fact that I'll be leaving someone that loves me, or someone that I love." This time she looks up.

"Well I guess that's not different from mine."

"Yeah." I reach for another cauldron, and get nothing. "I think we finished cleaning." I state.

"Hmm?" She says looking around. "I guess so. Wow talking really passes time doesn't it." I nod.

"We still have an hour before he comes back." I tell her. She moves closer to me and we lock eyes again.

"Do you have any other questions to ask me?" My breath hitches as she gets closer.

"Yes."

"Can it wait until later?" She's breathing heavy and so am I.

"Yes."

"Oh thank Merlin." She says right before she pulls my head down to hers and kisses my passionately. Our tongues mesh together and my hands cup her back as she arches. Her hands are at my face stroking it and then finally they tangle themselves in my hair and she beings to play with the curls. I honestly don't know where the hell the time went and how we ended up on the potions table with her on top of me but when the door slams open we break apart. Filch takes one look at us and barks out.

"Detention!"


	16. Foolish Boy

**I own nothing but my OC'S! Hey! Sorry everyone who reads this for the long wait, I've been taking one too many vacation trips! But here at last is an update!**

**xx **

Chapter sixteen- Foolish Boy.

"Hey watch it!" I yell, as I fell to the ground after someone ran into me. I sit up and see that it was my brother Regulus. He sat up as well and I could see that the sleeves of his robe had ridden up and something on his left arm caught my eye. _Left arm._

"Sirius." He says. I don't say anything I grab his left arm roughly and pull it towards me. I narrow my eyes at it and glare up at him, my grip on his arm tightening.

"Just as I suspected, the dark mark." His face pales, and he rips his arm from my grip and stands up as I do the same. I slightly taller than him looked down while he had to look up at me; the exact glares were on both of our faces. Had he been a little taller and a little more muscled up we would have be identical.

"That is none of your business Sirius."

"The hell it is!" I yell loudly. I look around the corridor thanking Merlin, that it was empty. "You're my little brother!"

He scoffs. "Since when?"

"What do you mean since when?" I ask furrowing my eye brows in confusion. He takes a step back putting distance between us. "You've been my brother for 16 years, and yes it still counts even if we don't talk anymore."

"You haven't been my brother since the day you left for Hogwarts 7 years ago and you know it." He answers back.

"What?"

"You came home from school, a Gryffindor, and with three new people, that were more and still are more, a brother to you than I'll ever be." Was he trying to say that this was my fault? "So please Sirius, please do not act like you care."

"But I do care."

"Well you sure as hell don't act like it!" He yells back to me.

"Oh and you act like it? Did you act like it when our dear old mum tried to do me in? Or when I got beat and starved for no good reason other than having different beliefs or because I was a Gryffindor? Huh? Where were you then? Oh that's right you were being the perfect little Slytherin weren't you? You were playing the good son. I bet Mother and Father are proud of you know aren't they Reggie? I bet they're basking in the glory. Their son Regulus Black perfect Slytherin, perfect Death Eater. Put them in the good books with all the other families now didn't it? Now everyone can forget about the mistake of the Black Family. The one Black that wasn't a Slytherin. Well guess what Reg, he forgot about all of you too." He looked stumped unsure of what to say.

"I'm doing this because I want too; I'm not doing this to make our parents proud."

"Your parents." I correct. "You parents." He waves it off.

"Whatever the case, I want to be a death eater; I want to rid the world of Mudbloods." My hand reaches out and grabs his collar pushing his roughly against the wall.

"Don't you dare say that word in my presence Regulus Arcturus Black." He doesn't say anything. I step back and laugh bitterly. "And you know what you're right, I'll stop acting like I care about what you do, because why should I care? You are nothing but a death eater." I looked down on his as if he were something on the bottom of my shoe, before walking away. By the time I made it out of his eye sight I started sprinting, I didn't have a clue where I was going but my feet did. I couldn't get the look on my brother's face out of my head, or the dark mark on his left arm. He was my little brother, he was only sixteen! I guess I had finally landed my destination because I heard the fat lady ask me for the password.

"Animagus." The portrait swung open revealing the large mass of people. I spotted my friends sitting in our usual spot, and then I spotted the wild strawberry blonde curls of the person I was dying to see. I approached them and they looked up, whatever was on my face made James and Lizzie ask,

"What happened?" The deep forest green eyes made my anger dissolve and to be honest I wanted to do nothing more than cry, but I wouldn't.

"I-I-" I start.

"Sirius, why don't we take a trip to the kitchens?" Princess says cutting me off, and standing up taking my hand in hers.

"I- yeah that sounds good."

"Bye everyone, see you later!" She calls happily over her shoulder. She guides me out of the common room in silence, I don't even comment on the fact that she is leading me the wrong way. Her thumb rubs over my hand slowly and I couldn't help but feel relieved, this girl had no idea the affect she had on me. It's been two months since trying to win her over and using James and Lily's advice and I learned quite a bit about her, actually I learned basically everything about her, we would just spend hours together at night talking about the randomest things, sometimes we would snog or occasionally sleep together but more over we just talked, and to be honest I loved that more than anything else. I just loved listening to the sound of her voice, and the way her laugh ran out like a bell. She finally stopped in front of a blank wall that I knew to be the room of requirements. She paced back and forth three times before a door opened; she grabbed my hand again and pulled me through it. The room was large and-empty? There was no furniture at all on the plush black carpet only many pillows and blankets.

"What-" She tug on my arm so she can sit down, brining me with her. She turned so she was completely facing me, her eyes boring into mine.

"What happened?" I look down at the floor and start tugging on the carpet for something to do. "Stop that." She says smacking my hand away and placing them in her own.

"Regulus is a death eater." She didn't say anything so I took a chance a looked up. She had an expression on her face, a mix between anger and sadness. Finally she took in a long breath.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks like she already knew the answer, which was a no. I didn't follow her here to talk, usually I would but right now I want to forget, right now I want her to make me feel good.

"No." I say right before my mouth meets hers.

xx

I'm brought out of my sleep by the door opening, I see a flash of red hair and then the door closes. I quickly drag on my jeans and my tee shirt and follow her out, it was- merlin 12 at night, way too early for her to be leaving. I follow silently behind her slightly curious as to where she was going. Finally we end up in the dungeons, she makes sighs and stops causing me to turn around and stand behind the corner.

She clears her throat loudly. "I'll uh meet up with you guys later." I stop dead, I knew that voice. She had gone to find my brother? Was she mad?

"Sorry but I can't say I remember your name." Was the next thing he says. I peek around the corner, he was towering over her looking extremely confused, and she looked very determined. Why on earth would she want to find my brother?

**-Lizzie's POV-**

"Elizabeth Rouge." I tell him and then add. "Mudblood."

"You hang out with my brother and-" His eyes widen in realization. "You called yourself a mudblood." I smile at him.

"Well I figured you would have just called me that so I decided to get it out of the way, so maybe now we can have a decent conversation." He looks over my shoulder.

"I don't think so, I have to get going." I roll my eyes, pulling out my wand in a flash using this defensive spell I had read about. I jerk my wand hand twice, my left hand following the motion. He flew back into the wall, where he would be able to move until I released him.

"Don't be silly, let's talk." I say walking closer to him. I pull up the left sleeve of his arm and there it was staring back at me, the dark mark, the snake and the skull. I narrow my eyes at it, and look back up at him. His dark grey eyes stare at me in curiosity. "Why did you do it?" He looks surprised by my question.

"Because I wanted to." Is what he answers.

"Oh that's rich." I tell him sarcastically. "Real good answer."

"I want to rid the world of mudbloods like you." I cluck my tongue.

"I thought we had already established what I was, dear." He glares at me. "You are so foolish, and too young to know what you want, you are only sixteen. You know nothing of the world."

"Oh and you do?" I stare back at the young boy in front of me who looked so much like Sirius.

"Yes, we've said this twice now. I am a muggle-born witch. My parents didn't like magic and a hell of a lot of wizards don't think I should use magic. I had to know what I was up against since the second I found out I was a witch. You were raised a spoiled pureblood, you weren't ridiculed or punished or shunned. I have been ridiculed since day one, being called a mudblood by all you slytherin that think you are better than me. I've been teased by Snape and all his friends. That boy is a poor excuse for a death eater." I say going slightly off track but in my anger it just slipped out.

"Why?" I grin widely.

"Didn't he tell you? Your good friend Severus Snape is a half blood." Now he looked really confused. "Don't believe me? Look it up, Eileen Prince, pureblood Slytherin married a muggle Tobias Snape, your friend's father." His eyes widen like saucers. "I don't think you should tell anyone though, I suspect he could get into a lot of trouble with your master." I smile and then add, "On second thought, tell the whole world for all I care, personally I could care less if it he gets in trouble, the git deserves it." I then glare at him remembering the real reason why I came. "The person you think you want to be, they are nothing. Nothing but sneaky, conniving arseholes, that think they have more right to do magic than I do. I guarantee that right now, had I not wanted to talk to, and we dueled I would probably beat you. It has nothing to do with blood, absolutely nothing at all. It has to do with skill, which I have a lot of. You are such a stupid little boy; you are going to be nothing too. Actually you _are _nothing. Nothing but a little puppet in Voldmort's quest to take over the wizarding world and rid it of people like me. But I'm going to let you in on a little secret, your master, he won't win. No matter how many people he kills, or how many cities he destroys, in the end, all you death eaters, will have nothing. Not even your pride left because when this war is over, if you make it out alive, I bet your arse will be rotting in Azkaban prison. Something that actually saddens me, because you would all deserve so much more than that. And for you, this all about power that's it nothing more. You call me a mudblood and people like me one as well, but I don't really think you believe it, do you?" He didn't say anything but the look on his face was clear enough, he wasn't ready. "You have no idea what you are getting into kid. And this is only the beginning." I say patting his cheek twice.

"I know what I'm getting into." I shake my head.

"You don't sound too sure of yourself there Regulus." I tell him. "Right now, in this school you are my best friends little brother but when we are outside of school we're on separate sides if you even think about hurting me, Sirius, or someone else I love, actually if I see you hurting anyone outside of school, I will kill you. And I'm not saying this as a joke because believe I will do it and I won't feel one shred of remorse for it. It would be what you deserve." I turn on my heel are start walking away, leaving the look of regret on his face.

"Y-You aren't going to leave me here are you?" I turn around and wave my wand; he falls on the ground on his hands and knees.

"I suppose you'd want to take a shower now?" He looks up at me.

"And why is that?"

"I touched you." I tell him simply. "You and your clothes are probably infected with my filth, I apologize greatly, but it should be gone once you take a shower." He stares at me in shock again as I turn around and start walking away again, not before calling over my shoulder. "Oh and do say hi to Bella for me, I'm sure you'll see her at your next meeting. You foolish boy." I turn the corner and land smack onto the floor after running into something hard. I look up and at first I thought it was Regulus but I noticed the shine in the eyes and the soft locks I've that I've spent so much time running my fingers through.

"S-Sirius!" I say as he lifts me back on my feet. "How much did you hear?" I ask nervously.

"Everything." I look down.

"I'm sorry Sirius, he's your brother and I know I've probably over stepped a boundary but I felt like needed to say something, I knew it had hurt you when he found out and I was just trying to-"

"Don't apologize." I look back up. "I should be thanking you. What you did meant a lot to me." He smiles then and tucks a curl behind my ears, I feel a blush heating up my cheeks and my heart pounds in my chest. His hand comes up then and cups my burning cheek, rubbing circles with his thumbs. "You are an amazing girl."

I disregard his compliment and say, "I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too." He shakes his head softly.

"No, I suppose I'll tell them anyway." I smile at him. "Princess?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Thank you, really."

xx

"Lily!" I yell running into our dorm. "Alice!"

"It's just me, Liz." I stop and climb onto her bed next to her. I had just gotten back from the dungeons; it had to be close to 2 now. "Alice is with Frank." I nod my head. "Where were you? What happened?"

"Regulus is a death eater." Her face pales. "Sirius told me and well we sort of-"

"Shagged." I nod my head and grimace, I didn't like calling it that because it seemed like such a- I don't know. It's just not the word I'd use to describe what Sirius and I do.

"And then well I decided I wanted to go talk to the boy myself so I found him bound him to the wall and just let him have it." Lily places her hand on top of my hand.

"Lizzie honey, you love him." I stop dead.

"Wh-what? N-no I d-don't!" I splutter out.

"It's been about four months since you two started being together-"

"We're not together." I correct. She rolls her eyes.

"Fine since you two have been sexually active." I laugh at that. "Oh grow up; it's the only word I think of!"

"Lily, it doesn't mean anything. It's just a way to feel better. We are just friends." She shakes her head. "No really! I just like being with him, I like the sound of his laugh, and the glint in his eye when he does, and the way his smile reassures me and makes me feel better about whatever is bothering me. I like the way he makes me feel protected. Lily that can't be love." She looks at me in shock for a moment. "Uh Lily?" She shakes her head quickly of her thoughts.

"How isn't that love?" She asks finally. I rack my brain for a reason but can't find one so I turn and stare her straight in the eye.

"I-it just isn't! Love isn't real!" She smiles at how worked up I'm getting.

"Then what is what James and I have, explain that." I grimace.

"I'm going to bed." I say walking away from her and climbing into my own bed.

"Coward!" She calls back half joking. "And here I thought you were a Gryffindor!"

xx

I walk through the library looking for the one person that I needed to talk to, and surprisingly it wasn't Sirius. I spotted him a little ways down at a table but he wasn't alone. Joining him was a very tall, very curvy, very beautiful hufflepuff by the name of Ellie McGregor. I didn't want to bother him so I started walking into the other direction when he spotted me.

"Angel." He called out. I smiled apologetically and walked over to the table.

"Hello there Remmie." I say standing at the end of the table awkwardly. "McGregor." I say nodding towards the hufflepuff.

"Rouge." She answers back eyeing me fully, with her large chocolate brown eyes. Then suddenly Remus started laughing. I raise an eye brow at him.

"This is a library!" Madam Pince hissed at him. He turned his laughter into a cough and turned back to me.

"Why so bitter Lizzie Dear?" He asks with a smile. Why so bitter? Is he thick? I was bitter because this girl with hitting on my bestfriend! Okay so maybe I was a little protective of him but in my defense he was the same way with me! And I didn't have to worry about James because he was with Lily and I didn't have to worry about Peter because he rarely went out with girls and Sirius, well he hasn't dated anyone much of late.

"I'm not, Rem." I reply. He just laughs.

"I'm not sure if you two properly met. Ellie, is the hufflepuff prefect." I stop thinking over it for a few seconds before replying.

"Ah yes, I believe she gave me a detention before." The glare and the casual flick of her brown hair she gave me confirmed it. Not that any of the girls at Hogwarts liked me anyway. It was most likely because I'm close friends with Hogwarts most eligible bachelors. Not that I care if they don't like me, I've got Lily, Alice, Frank, and my boys.

"Right." Remus says eyeing us curiously.

"I was coming here to talk to you but I noticed McGregor and I wasn't going to interfere but you called me over. I'll just go talk to James." He eyes me again.

"Are you sure?" I nod and lean forward to kiss him on the cheek affectionately.

"We'll talk later, love." I turn on my heel and walking away not missing the glare she shot me but I'm sure I heard Remus say,

"She's like my sister!" And I couldn't help but laugh out loud as I walked out ignoring the yelling from Pince. I would have to ask Remus about his little date later.

I found James at the quidditch pitch by himself, something he's always did when he wanted to think. Silently I grab my broom and fly up behind him.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" He jumps, clearly startled and turns back towards me.

"Oh hello love." He says swerving around on his broom to face me. I smile at him. "It's nothing important just felt like I needed to take a fly." I nod my head. "What brings you out here?"

"Looking for you." I reply with ease.

"Oh and why might that be?" I looked at him, and suddenly released I didn't know the reason why I wanted to talk to him, or talk to Remus for that matter.

"I don't know." I tell him honestly. "I guess I just wanted to be near you." I knew he wouldn't laugh at what I just said because he knew why I got like this and sometimes just being near someone helped.

"Want a distraction?" He asks with a glint in his eye. I nod my head eagerly. "Let's mess around with the quaffle." I sigh in relief, remembering all the times when I was a little first year when James decided to teach me to play, how I loved to distraction and the way it made me feel.

"Thank you." He zoomed down the ground, but not before I heard him call,

"Thanks not needed!" Not more than a minute later her returned with a quaffle and a pair of keeper's gloves."You can shoot around on my if you'd like, then we'll switch. Sound good?" I nod my head and grin. He tosses the quaffle my way and flies to guard the posts. I tuck the quaffle under my arm and fly at him full force, when I near the post I take the ball in my hand and fling it as hard as I could at the posts, James dived and it slid right through his arm going through the middle hoop. I smirk at him.

"Oh wipe that ridiculous smirk off your face, darling." This time however I just burst out laughing, and he joined me. He retrieved the quaffle and threw it back at me. This went on for at least twenty minutes; I scored nearly more than half. But this one was my last shot and I was so going to nail it.

"She fakes right, then left, then- oh my goodness I can't believe it, she scores!" I grin madly and do a back flip on my broom.

"Of course I made it, you dolt. I'm not thanking Merlin, you're not our keeper." He frowned at me, and tossed the keeper's gloves at me which I caught.

"Let's see if you're any better than."

After another fifteen minutes it was decided that I was indeed not any better than he was, maybe even worse.

"We're not too good, are we?" I ask with a smile as we descend towards the ground.

"I think we should just keep to the goal scoring, what do you say?" I nod my head and lace my fingers through his as we start walking back towards the castle.

"I'd have to say I agree you with." We both shared a chuckle. He sighed loudly then. "What are you sighing about?" I ask with an eye roll.

"It's hot!" He was right it was, my hair was stuck to the back of my neck and my tight black tee shirt was sticking to me as were my pants.

"I'd have to agree with you there but-" I stop dead as I see someone at the end of the hall way walking towards up. _Sirius. _

"Is he, what's been bothering you?" James asks his finger gently squeezing mine. I nod.

"I don't know why though." He turned his head towards me his hazel eyes boring into mine.

"You can tell me you know, you can tell me anything." I stare back.

"I know I can, I just wish I knew what to tell you, because I'm lost." He opened his mouth to say something back at that point we reached Sirius.

"Hey Prongs, Hey Princess."

"Hey Sirius!" I said at the same time James said "Hey Padsie ole pale! I turned to him with a raised eye brow.

"What?" He asks looking at my expression. I snort and turn back to Sirius.

"What have you two been up too?"

"Oh just a little Lizzie and James time." James answers with a smile. Sirius looks confused.

"That means we were playing quidditch." He mumbles and "Oh."

"Have you seen Moony?" He asks us both. I grimace. "I'd take that as a yes." He says.

"He was in the library with McGregor."

"Anthony McGregor?" James asks, I unlace our fingers and smack the back of his head.

"Do you think I'd care if it was that git, no it was Ellie, Ellie McGregor."

"So what's wrong with that she's hot." Sirius says. At first my heart starts pounding when he says this but I shake it off and reach around and smack the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"It is true Angel." James agrees, I glare at him. "Actually, Lily is way better looking than her, and you are too! Even Alice." I shake my head and laugh.

"I know she looks good James." I tell him. "I'm not an idiot; I just don't like her hitting on my best friend is all." James ruffles my damp hair.

"Getting a little protective, mate?" I pout.

"You guys are all protective of me, am I not allowed to be protective of you all?"

"Nope." James says at the same time Sirius says, "We can handle ourselves." I raise an eye brow at him.

"Oh? And I can't?" The exchange looks and shake their heads no. I grin widely. I take my wand out of my pocket and use the small binding charm I had used on Regulus the night before. They both flew back against the wall hitting it roughly.

"OW!" They screamed in unison. I grin and start walking away.

"You aren't just going to leave us here!" Sirius shouts. I don't answer him but keep walking.

"You can't!" James.

"Princess get back here!"

"We take it back! You are very capable of taking care of yourself!

"I'm sorry! Lizzie!"

"Please don't leave us here!" I roll my eyes, hearing their shouts from down the corridor, I raise my wand and wave it once, a loud bang is heard.

"OW!" they screamed again. Even though I wasn't looking I knew exactly how they fell and how hard they fell. I didn't turn towards them but kept walking, the sound of my laughter ringing through the hall way over powering their howls of pain.


	17. Brick Wall

**I own nothing but my OC'S! I am soooooo sorry for the lack of updates, I was away as you know and then I started updating my other stories! But anyway a new chapter, finally!**

Chapter seventeen- Brick Wall

"So Remus darling, what's with McGregor?" I ask later on that night.

He blushes scarlet and looks away nervously.

"I'm waiting." I say with a tap of my foot.

He ignores me again.

"Remus!"

"It was a date. I guess."

I narrow my eyes and he gives me a sheepish smile.

"Alright fine! I asked her if she wanted to study with me in the library. It was a date!"

"That's a much better answer." I say nodding in appreciation. "Now if you would have told me that sooner…."

"Or maybe it's none of your business."

I mock gasp and put a hand to my heart.

"Remus John Lupin I'm appalled at you! How dare you say it's none of my business?!'

He rolls his eyes. "She's really not that bad you know."

"Speak for yourself." I grumble.

"No really. She's actually a pretty decent person. I like her well enough."

"As in you want to date her….?"

"Well I asked her out didn't I?" He says with a grin.

I sigh and drop next to him on the bed.

"Just give her a chance."

"Rem she's given me detentions and she glares at me all the time!"

"That's because you hang out with Hogwarts four hottest guys!" Sirius says arrogantly walking into the dorm.

"Stuff it Sirius." Lily says pushing past him and dropping onto James' bed.

"I have to agree with Sirius though I'd add myself in that factor." Frank adds.

"Oh Frank honey, you know that's not true."

He glares at Alice.

"And you know I'm just kidding right?" She says kissing his lips.

"Moony when did our private conversation turn into all of our friends?"

"Not a clue Foxie."

"Anyway which girl are we talking about then?" James asks, putting his arm around Lily.

"Ellie McGregor." Moony and I state in unison.

"Oh yeah, we were just talking about that earlier weren't we?" James says looking between Sirius and I.

"Oh yeah we were talking about how fit she was. Good choice Moony."

Lily glares at James, I glare at Sirius for a reason unknown to me.

"I didn't say that! I said you were much prettier!"

I snort. "Yes James you did, but only after I glared at you!"

"JAMES!"

"Oh Lily I didn't mean it!" James declares quickly grabbing Lily and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Pathetic mate." Peter says, speaking up for the first time.

It gets quiet for sometime until Alice says, "Can you believe it's almost June?"

"Three weeks and then we're out of here!" Sirius says leaning back on his bed, putting his hands behind his head.

I watch the action with a small smile on my face just admiring his good looks. Sirius really was gorgeous and I still didn't know how I felt about him. That was what has been most frustrating to me. I mean yes I'm attracted to him and yes, I enjoy being with him but I'm not sure what it means. Over the last two months Sirius has been showing more interest in me than ever. We haven't just been shagging or sharing the same bed but we actually have conversations. Like about our favorite things or what we fear most. And it's sort of nice. He pays attention when I talk and I even have him mentioning stuff I told him months ago! So that clearly proves he has been. His smile is infectious and the sight of him makes me blush. I even adore the sound of his voice, it's deep and smooth and when he has this way of speaking and I've only heard it around me. It sounds so different then when he speaks to everyone else. Sometimes I even think he smiles differently to me. The way his eyes shine when I look into them and his laugh. Everything about him is just- just- I guess wonderful. I can't picture myself not being around him. Just being near him makes me feel better and I- oh merlin. _I love him. _ The second the thought comes into my head I stand up and starting heading towards the door.

"Lizzie?" I hear Remus ask, and he wasn't the only one.

I ignore all the voice and run like hell down the stairs and to the room of requirements. I walk through the door and flop right down on the bed and close my eyes. So this is what love felt like. There was no other explanation. Love had to be real. It just had to be. What else would this feeling be.

_I love Sirius Black._

_I love Sirius Black._

_I love Sirius Black._

Just saying it in my head sounds weird. How could I ever possibly say it out loud? I was so dead set on love not being real that my idiot self went and fell straight in it without noticing. _What is my problem? _ This is really love. It's real. More real than I ever thought. And I may love him, but I doubt he loves me. I shag him for Merlin sakes! I'm probably just another girl to him, he's never really had a girlfriend and he's never been in love for what I've asked him. Wow this is just great. I actually find out love's real and the person I'm in love with most likely doesn't love me. _How fucking ironic?_

xx

"Liz, what happened last night? Where did you go? Are you-"

"I'm alright Alice." I say looking at her from where she was laying on her bed. "Shouldn't you be getting ready? It's Monday you know."

"I have time, and besides Lily's in the shower." She sits up and stares at me. "And you're not okay. You ran off and no one could find you. Sirius was going mad."

I cringe at hearing the name.

"Lizzie?"

I turn my head away from her and walk over to my trunk to take out my uniform.

"I'm fine Alice. Are you getting a shower next you…?"

"You can go first if you'd like."

I nod my head.

"Hey Alice can you- Oh Elizabeth!"

I turn around and meet Lily's glare.

"Where exactly were you?"

"Room of Requirement." I answer pushing past her and walking into the bathroom.

"For what?"

"Nothing unparticular." I say while slamming the door shut.

xx

"Where the hell were you?" A chorus of male voices ask as I sit down at breakfast about a half hour later.

"I was just getting away, no biggie." I say pointedly looking down, concentrating fully on butter my piece of toast. I was butter the toast so hard that the knife slipped and cut my finger. "Shit."

"Here let me-" Sirius grabs my hand and I stiffen. "Are you alright?"

I slowly look up and meet his grey eyes and I feel like running again. I feel so exposed like it's written all over my face.

"I'm fine." I answer breaking the stare and turning my head. "It's just a little cut."

"Let me heal it for you." He pulls out his wand and mumbles something under his breath and the bleeding stops and the cut disappears.

"Thanks." I mutter looking away.

"Here." Remus says then handing me a buttered piece of toast.

"Uh thanks Moony."

It gets quiet after that and I think that may be the most awkward breakfast I had ever sat through. He was sitting right next to me and just being near him made me squirm. How could I have been so thick?

"Hey Liz, you coming?"

I shake my head of my thoughts and look to James.

"What?"

He smiles at me and laughs. "We've got Potions."

I stop dead. Double Potions? With Sirius as my partner? This day just got worse.

"Can you hand me the Ashwinder Eggs?" Sirius says holding out his hand.

I grab the frozen eggs and hand them to him, our hands brush lightly and I stiffen again.

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._ It was the only thought running through my mind throughout the whole Potion's class. Every time he said something to me that's all I would think. Then he'd ask me if I was alright. It's been going on for almost two hours now.

"So our Potion looks just about right for the stage don't you think?"

I love you.

"Lizzie?"

"Huh?"

"I said our Potion looks about right for the stage. Don't you think so?"

I quickly shake my head and look towards the Amortentia and then back to the book. I scan the pages reading over the light pink it should be at this stage and then look back to the Potion which is indeed a pale pink.

"Looks good to me."

He eyes me curiously.

"Are you alright?"

I jump. "I'm fine! Why would you ask that?!" And of course my voice squeaks a bit.

"You just seem a bit off today. Are you sure you're fine."

A piece of his ebony hair falls into his eyes and I have to resist the urge to push it out of his face.

"Uh- I'm fine. Really I am."

He gives me another look but eventually turns away. I sigh in relief. Oh Thank you God.

xx

"Okay! Listen up everyone!" James screams later on that week at Quidditch practice. "I was thinking we should do the drill where the beaters work on their aim while the chasers score on the keeper."

I kick off on the ground letting the wind blow through my hair. This is the best I've felt all week. I've been avoiding Sirius. I knew I was but I couldn't help it. The realization sort of just hit me like a brick wall. I smacked head first into it!

"Lizzie!"

I turn my head around just in time to catch the quaffle Frank throws to me. I tuck it underneath of my arm and shoot it towards the post as it flies through Roberts out stretched hands. It goes like this back and forth for a while. I couldn't help but watch Sirius as he smacks the bludger with his beaters bat. He looked so good even out there with sweat beading on his forehead. When I catch him staring back at me I turn my head abruptly and look towards Roberts. This is all but ridiculous. I was acting like a love sick fool but then again I really was in some ways. It's just now that I admitted it to myself it's really all I can think about. It's-"

"LIZZIE!"

My head whips back around at the sound of Sirius' yell. My eyes meet his frightened ones and all I can do is watch helplessly as the bludgers smacks into my head and then I'm falling.

-**James' POV-**

"Oh shit!" I scream as I go into a dive. I reach my hand out quickly just in time to catch Lizzie before she slams on the ground. I pull on onto my broom and land.

"Prongs!" Sirius yells walking towards me.

I look down in horror at Lizzie who had just got hit in the head. Blood was running down her face and it looked oddly shaped. It looked-

"We need to get her to the hospital now! Come on James!" Frank says from somewhere behind me.

I start walking quickly in the direction of the school with Sirius and Frank by my sides. We walk in silence for the most part expect for when I tell them to go find everyone. So then I find myself walking alone to the hospital wing. I push the door open quickly and scream for Poppy who comes instantly.

"Was it-"

"Quiddtich. She got hit in the head with a bludger."

"Oh dear, lay her down on the third bed. Quickly!"

I do as Poppy asks and lay her down flat as she runs over quickly and starts pouring an assortment of potions down her throat. Then I watch as she waves her wand over Lizzie's head frantically.

"James!"

I turn my head in the direction of Lily's voice and see her standing by the door with Alice by her side. I get up and walk over there and follow her out side.

"Sirius just told me what happened. Is she okay? What-"

"It's most likely a cracked skull." I say cutting her off. "I pretty sure she'll be alright."

"James you're shaking." Lily says reaching out and grabbing my hand which was, just as she stated, shaking.

"I-I'm just nervous is all. It scared me." She reaches forward quickly and puts her arms around me.

"I know it did, sweetheart. I know."

I sigh and hold her closer to me. Not really wanting to let go from the warm spot of her arms.

"Remus and Peter are with Sirius." She says. Answering the question I was just about to ask. "Remus is giving Sirius a good yelling to for smacking the bludger at Lizzie who wasn't pay attention."

"It wasn't Sirius' fault." I say quickly.

She pulls back and stares me in the eyes.

"I know it wasn't. You were playing Quidditch. Accidents happen, right?"

I nod my head.

"Why don't you guys head back to the common room? I'll stay with her. Poppy won't want anyone else in their anyway."

She kisses me on the lips before her turning away.

"Hey wait!"

Her head flips around and she raises an eye brow.

"You can send Remus back though, please."

She gives me a questioning look but in the end just nods her head. I too turn and walk back into the hospital wing walking right up to the bed. I take the seat next to it and grab her hand.

"It's a cracked skull." Madam says confirming my thoughts. "She'll be alright you know. I fixed her quite nicely if I don't say so myself."

I smile at the older woman.

"Thank you." I tell her, and then ask. "Do you know when she'll be waking up?"

She tilts her head to the side and examines Lizzie once more. "I'd say in a few hours dear."

I nod my head and turn back to Lizzie. When she wakes up, me and her are going to have a long talk.

xx

"Prongs!" Moony yells an hour later walking into the room. "How is she?!"

"She's fine. She's still asleep." I say not taking my eyes off her face.

"She's okay then?" I roll my eyes.

"Just fine."

"Oh thank Merlin." He breathes taking the seat next to mine. He looks at me then. "Any particular reason you wanted just me here?"

Finally taking my eyes off Liz, I turn and look at him. "I had a sneaking suspicion that her strange behavior this week was about Sirius and how could I ask her questions with him here? And besides I'd figure you could help me."

He nods his head. "I was thinking the same thing as well. I mean she's barely talked to him and she has been just acting way to weird."

"Oh thanks." A voice states dryly.

We both whip our heads toward Lizzie who was staring at us, her forest green eyes shining.

"What is going on with you?" I blurt out.

"Yes thank you James. I feel much better after taking a bludger to the head."

My frown turns into a smile at her cheeky comment. "That's good to know." I tell her.

"Exceptionally so." Moony adds.

"And there is nothing going on with me." She says looking back and forth between us.

"Yeah and I'm minister for magic. Come on Liz! What is it?"

She looks towards Rem and quirks an eye brow.

"You are smart enough to be minister. Though I think your furry little problem might get in the way."

His lips twitch.

"Lizzie."

"Honestly, I'm okay."

"You've been acting strangely all week! Hardly paying attention to what someone's saying to you and you've hardly talked to Sirius."

She flinches as I say his name.

"I know it!" I yell. "He is the problem!"

"What did he do?" Remus asks.

"Nothing! Nothing! He didn't do anything!"

"Lizzie." I say giving her a look.

"Really he didn't."

She looks down avoiding eye contact.

"Come on Elizabeth, what is it?"

"It's just-"

She stops which causing Remus to press, "It's just?"

She looks up then and blurts,

"I'm in love with Sirius!"


	18. Choices and Discussions

**I own nothing but my OC'S! Thanks for the reviews everyone and sadly, well to me anyway, this story is almost over. I'm not ending it on a sad note like most do, because obviously everyone knows what happens in the end. Though I will have a series of one-shots about Lizzie and Sirius during the OOTP era. **

Chapter eighteen- Choices and Discussions.

I stared at her in complete shock. "You love S-"

She jumped up extremely fast and clamped her hand over my mouth.

"Be quiet!" She hissed.

"H-how do you expect us to be quiet after what you just told us!" Remus asks her with his eyes wide.

"I expect you not to scream it!"

I nod my head in an off handed way. "Fine."

"You have to swear not to tell anyone!"

"How can you-"

"James!" She yells her eyes pleading.

Dammit all I could never say no to her.

"Fine." Moony and I say at the same time.

"Well I uh-"

"So you really do?" I ask her with a small smile.

"Yes!" She exclaims running her hand through her hair, wincing as she does from pain. "It's maddening! I mean I never ever believed in it until he had to go and mess with my dammed beliefs!"

Moony snorts. "I don't think he messed with your beliefs, I think you just fell in love with him."

"Same thing." She says with a roll of her eyes.

"Is that why you've been acting strange all week?"

She nods her head.

"And why you ran out of the room last week?"

She nods again.

"It just sort of hit me. And then with him being so close I freaked. I had to get out of there before I exploded or had a meltdown. And believe me it would have happened."

"I would have had to conjure a paper bag." Rem says with a smile.

She reaches up and smacks the back of his head.

"It's not funny you probably would have had to! My breathing was getting past the point of hyperventilation!"

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad Angel."

She looks at me in shock.

"It was that bad James."

It gets quiet for a moment before she looks at both of us, her eyes tired.

"What do I do?"

"Well you tell him of course!" Remus and I snap simultaneously.

"Are you mad?!"

"No." We say again in unison.

"Alright enough with that!"

"Sorry."

She rolls her eyes.

"I can't just tell him. What do you want me to do, just walk right up to him and be all "Hello Sirius, I'm in love with you. I just thought you should know."

"You're in love with Sirius?!"

My head whips around to and I see Lily standing against the door frame her long red hair tied up and her brilliant green eyes opened wide.

"Lily!" Lizzie screams. "Get the hell in here and shut the door."

Lily does as she's told and quickly walks over dropping herself in my lap.

"So you love him then?"

"I really didn't need everyone knowing my personal thoughts. Just great."

"I won't tell anyone." Lily tells her. "What kind of friend would I be if I did."

"Not a very good one." I pipe in.

They both roll their eyes.

"You can't tell anyone, really guys. Especially Sirius." Lizzie says looking back and forth between us three.

"Elizabeth maybe you should tell him." Lily says with concerned eyes.

"Mate, I think you should too." I say willing for Lizzie to look at me.

"Remmie?" She asks looking at Remus.

"If you don't want to tell him, don't." He says finally not taking his eyes off hers.

"What?!" Lily and I yell. "You've got to be joking!" Lily adds.

"I am not joking Flower." He tells her sternly. "It's her choice and for whatever reasons she has not to tell him we have to accept it."

"But what if he loves her too! That's not fair on Sirius!" Lily says in defense.

"You can't know that Lily!" Lizzie tells her.

"He's my best friend. I know quite a lot about him!"

"Did he tell you?"

I elbow Lily in her back. Sirius would be pissed if she told Lizzie.

"N-No. No he didn't." Lily says after my warning.

"Well alright then. It's settled. I'll tell him when I think the timing is right." Liz declares then.

"Are you sure, Angel?" I ask, hoping for her to change her mind.

"Not even your puppy dog eyes can change my mind this time James. My mind is made up."

xx

**-Lizzie's POV-**

I got out of the hospital wing two days later. And it would be the first time seeing Sirius. I pretended to be asleep every time he came by and thing that Lily would yell at me for each time she found out I'd done it. I wasn't ready by any means to tell him. This was the first person I'd ever felt this way about. And we were friends! I needed Sirius like I needed air to breathe. What happened if something went wrong? What happened if we never talked again? Or he didn't love me back? What if he hated me for telling him? There were too many what if's in the situation for me to tell him. Lily, James, and Remus were sworn to secrecy and I knew that they wouldn't tell him. In fact I counted on it. Because if he was going to find out from anyone it was going to be me, but only if I decided.

"Princess!" Sirius yelled scooping me up in his arms the second I stepped foot in the common room. Despite my blushes, I hugged him back tightly taking in the familiar scent that I loved so much.

"I'm so sorry! You weren't paying attention and I hit the bludger and-"

"Honestly, mate." I say shaking my head. "It's alright. Didn't hurt too badly."

"That's only because you passed out." He informs me with a smile as he places me back on my feet.

"Liz!" Alice says jumping in then and hugging me tightly as I feel Frank hug me as well.

"Frank, Alice! I've missed you both!"

"It's only been about two days." Frank says with a smile. "You gave me a right good scare Lizzie. When you fell of your broom-" He stops and shakes his head.

"Yes but-"

"Excuse me." McGonagall's loud voice rang out. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew, Miss Rouge, Miss Evans, and Miss Pervell. The headmaster would like to see you all in his office."

I exchange looks with all of my friends before running a hand through my hair and stepping out of the common room. We walked in silence towards his office and only stopped for McGonagall to say "Acid Pops" to the gargoyles.

"Off you go." She says waving her hands.

I stepped in first and walked calmly up the stairs and knocking on the door.

"Enter."

I push it open and sit in one of the eight chairs he had set up in front of his desk. There was a man standing next to him, neither young or old in my opinion. His face was scared but not too heavily and it was set in a grim expression.

My other friends followed into their respectable seats.

"I believe you know Mr. Potter, Alastor?" Dumbledore says looking towards the man and back to James.

"Yes of course, hello James. Nice to see you." He says extending his hand which James takes in his own.

"You as well."

"This-" He says pointing first to me, "Is Elizabeth Rouge, next is Sirius Black, Lily Evans-" He skips over James, "Remus Lupin- Alice Pervell, and Oh I'm sure you'd probably know Frank Longbottom as well."

"Sure do." He says grimly. "How's Augusta?"

"She's good sir." Frank answers politely.

"And this last one is Peter Pettigrew." Dumbledore says at last introducing Wormy.

"Hello." My voice and my friends chorus politely.

"And this is Alastor Moody, Head Auror."

"Some of them are rather-urm "small" Albus." He says eyeing me.

I narrow my eyes.

"Size has nothing to do with ability sure."

His lips twitch in a smile.

"We shall see, we shall see."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkle brightly. "I'm sure you are all wondering why you were called upon, I presume."

We nod our heads.

"Has anyone here heard of the Order of the Phoenix? It is an organization I founded to fight against Voldemort and his supporters. I'd like for you all to join."

I stare at him in shock. A chance to fight against Voldemort? Possibly even Bellatrix?

"Now, I don't expect for you to give me an answer right this minute. But we have surveyed all the possible choices in the school and your names stood out above all the rest. You are all smart and hard working and I assume would like to work towards the cause."

"What if we have our answer now, sir?" I ask quietly.

"I believe you should wait first to let me explain it more thoroughly."

I nod my head.

"The Order consists of highly trained wizards in the area of defense and charms. We also have room for healers because injury is possible on the job. We have people who guard places, patrol areas, and we have people to engage dueling with the said death eaters. None of this is easy and I want to warn you all that death is a possibility. This isn't the safe choice. I tell you all that with great caution. There is also a possibility of you doing the killing yourself and the other two unforgivable curses. You have to do whatever you can to survive out there. The Death Eaters have relentless attacks, some of the spells and curses they know are extremely fatal. The Dark Arts is not something to be taken lightly. But this organization has a chance to rid the world of the Death Eaters, to take back the rights given to every wizard Muggle-Born or not. I'm giving you all the chance to fight for what you believe in. I will not hold it against you should you choose otherwise."

"Albus don't scare the kids off." Moody grumbles. "Evans, Rouge, Potter, Black, Longbottom, You all wish to be Auror's yes?"

A chorus of yes' go back to him.

"Well you'll be fighting Dark Wizards then. The order is just a little more on the inside. The Ministry isn't ready to believe anything yet. They think this will all just blow over, but it won't. And we need people there to be ready."

"I will send you children back to your dormitories. I don't want to rush the decision but it would be helpful if you could give us your word as soon as possible. Preferably before your NEWTS? Next week? I'd also stress that it is important for you not to speak a word to anyone what you have heard today. There are people inside the castle that this information could get to. And if so…"

My mind immediately travels to Regulus, and Snape and most likely Narcissa. The Death Eaters already in this castle could use this to their advantage.

"If anyone has made their decision now-" Moody starts but is cut off by Remus and I.

"I'm in."

All eyes turn to us.

"Foxie, Moony? Are you sure you don't want to think this over. I mean-"

"I've decided James." I say sternly.

"Me as well." Remus says backing me up. "Is there some sort of paper for us to sign or…?"

"Yes, just sign here please." Dumbledore says holding out a large piece of parchment with many names already on the list. "Signing your name binds you to this parchment and to the things we will uphold. Please read the top before you sign."

I quickly read over the swears and such at the top and sign my name right under Gideon Prewett. I smile at the thought of the twins and hand my quill to Remus who signs his name underneath mine own.

"This is not a decision to be taken lightly. Please do what you think is best. Not what anyone else thinks is best." Dumbledore says. He looks over us again and tells us we are excused.

The walk back is similar to walk there; no one said a word until we got into the common room and James says,

"Our dorm?"

We all nod and follow him upstairs to the boys' dorm and lock the door and casting silencing charms over it. Lily and James go to his bed, and I walk to Sirius' sitting down right next to him. Alice and Frank conjure a couch and Moony and Wormtail sit on their own beds.

"This is really dangerous stuff. Are you both sure you made the right decision?" Lily asks looking back and forth between Remus and I. Sirius grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly.

"I signed my name Lily. I'm in, no matter if you try talking me out of it or not."

"Yes I know but Lizzie, I'm worried." Alice says looking at me with a sad sort of smile.

"I don't want you to do it Lily." James says suddenly. "I won't lose you like that."

Lily turns her head and locks eyes with James.

"Well I don't want you to do it either."

He bites his lip and looks away.

"I'll do it." Sirius says then breaking the silence. "I mean sort of ironic isn't it? A Black joining the Order instead of the Death Eaters. It has me written all over it." I squeeze his hand again and he returns to pressure. "Besides I can't leave Princess and Moony by themselves. They need me."

Everyone snorts and chuckles a bit. Leave Sirius to lighten up the mood.

"Padfoot mate, are you sure? You have nothing to prove you know that." James says seriously, looking at Sirius.

"Yes."

"Well then I'm in too." James declares.

"James!" Lily yells. "I-no!"

"They're my best friends Lily! I'm not going to leave them to fight all by themselves, and besides I _want_ to do it. I've always wanted to do something like this. Why did you think I wanted to be an Auror?"

Lily narrows her eyes and looks away.

"I won't leave you guys either." Peter says then. "So I'm signing the dammed parchment as well."

A smile creeps onto my face by I tone it down.

"Frank? Alice?"

"I-I think I want to do it." Alice says looking straight at me. "No, I _know_ I want to do it."

"I'm not sure." Frank says speaking up.

"I don't want to do it." Lily says, surprising all of us.

If there was one person in here who I thought would join it would be Lily.

"What? Lily are you mad? This is your chance to stand up for what's right." I yell.

Her eyes narrow now at me.

"I don't want to die for it! I don't care about being a Mudblood!"

"Don't call yourself that-" James starts.

"Why not? That's what she is." I say cutting him off. "That's what I am! I'm a filthy Mudblood to those people, James. That's why I want to do something. That's why I want to join the Order. I have just as much talent, if not more than they do. And so do you Lily. Why you would waist it…." I say shaking my head.

"I'm not wasting it! I want to stay alive. I don't want to be constantly dueling or getting hurt. I don't want to be a part of it. I just want to live a normal life."

I rip my hand for Sirius and stand up. "What about this life is normal to you Lily?" I yell. "Obviously not the part that you're a witch. Because to Muggle's it's not normal! And you were a muggle since you were eleven years old. Is Hogwarts normal too you? How about having a wand? Nothing about this life is normal Lily. Either embrace it or shun it. You can't just be normal. It doesn't work that way!"

"I never said I didn't want to be a witch! I just said I didn't want to live in fear my whole life."

I open my mouth to retort when Remus yells, "Elizabeth sit down! That is completely unnecessary."

I press my lips together in a tight line and sink back on the bed and then sigh.

"Lily he's right. It's not my choice to make. Forgive me."

She rubs a hand across her face and sighs as well.

"Of course. I'm sorry too. I know this is all a sore spot for you. I shouldn't have provoked you."

I nod my head.

"I think I just need a bit more time to decide." She says then.

"Me too." Frank says agreeing with her.

"Well I'm going to Dumbledore first thing tomorrow to sign up." James says.

"Yeah Wormy, me and Alice will come with you." Sirius tells him.

"Lily, there is no rush. You have a full week to think things over." Alice says gently. "Frank you too."

"Despite what I yelled, I won't think any less of you for not joining. I was just a bit angry."

"A bit?" Sirius snorts looking at me.

"I'd say a bit is an understatement." Remus says while laughing, eventually everyone else joins in. I narrow my eyes at all of them.

"Oh bugger off!"

xx

That night I have my first nightmare I've had in a while. It was the same one as always. I could hear my brother pleading for me while chaos surrounded my family. I could hear the cackling laughter of Bellatrix, the laughing I used to hear often at Hogwarts and I could see green lights flashes behind my eyes. I tried to get my breathing under control but after four minutes of staring up at my ceiling I got up from bed and walked quickly to the boys' dorm. I know that I wanted to avoid Sirius at all costs but right now I _needed_ him. I couldn't go to anyone else.

I pulled the hanging from his bed and his eyes blinked open. He noticed my labored breathing and the paleness of my skin.

"Oh darling." He breathes. "Come here." I crawl into bed beside him as he lifts the sheets and pulls them back down only after I'm curled up next to him. I bury my head in the crook of his next as his hand comes up and strokes my hair.

Eventually my breathing goes back to normal and my heart stops pounding in my ears, and color floods my cheeks. My whole body get's ridiculously warm, something that doesn't go unnoticed by Sirius.

"You're feeling a bit warm, you're not sick are you?"

"N-no. I'm not sick."

"Last time you said that you ended up fainting. Are you positive?"

"Y-yeah it's just a bit hot in here is all."

He pushes the blankets and sheets off of both of us and throwing them at the end of his bed.

"S' that better?"

I nod my head and curl into him more. His hands move up and down my back in a comforting matter, my eyes flutter shut and exhaustion creeps up on me. The last thing I hear is Sirius' deep voice,

"Sleep, Angel."

_Angel._


	19. Truth, Fights, and Break Ups

**I own nothing but my OC'S! Thanks everyone for the reviews, they mean a lot. I'm thinking I only have about two or three chapters left, maybe four!**

Chapter nineteen- Truth, Fights, and Break Ups.

The weekend was only the beginning of a stress filled week. We played Hufflepuff for the cup on Saturday which we won, but only by a hair. And Monday started our NEWTS. Lily, Remus, and Frank were obsessively studying. I don't believe I could get them to stop once. The rest of us took a more practical approach by just studying when we had too. NEWTS came and went and personally I think I did pretty well. They weren't nearly as hard as I expected them to be, but I did have one NEWT left, Defense. But the hardest thing we would have to do would be Wednesday. The boys and I talked and Remus decided he wanted to tell Lily, Alice, and Frank that he was a werewolf seeing as Wednesday was the last full moon that we'd have at Hogwarts. It was a tough decision for him to come to but he knew that with the Order and such that it was bound to happen anyway.

"Lils, hey let's go up to the boys' dorm yeah?" I ask only a few hours before the full moon when we were lying in our beds.

"Why?" She says, not looking up for her defense text book.

"Well we kind of have something to tell you."

This time she looks up with an expression of surprise on her face.

"Oh well then, let's go." She sets the book down and we walk out of the room, me more quiet than usual. We stopped and picked Alice and Frank up on the way and finally made it up to the dorm.

"Hey guys." I say walking in.

The boys all had a grim look on their faces and I expected mine looked the same. I walked over and sat next to Rem and squeezed his hand tightly in my own.

"So Lizzie said you have something to tell us." Lily starts from where she was sitting next to James on his bed.

"N-not me." James stutters.

"I have something to tell you." Moony says speaking up his voice a little shaky. "It's about where we sneak off to every month."

"But I thought you guys just pranked people I didn't-"

"Lils, let him finish okay?" I say gently.

Now Frank, Alice, and Lily looked nervous.

"There is really no easy way to say this." He starts. Finally he takes a deep breath and says evenly, "I'm a werewolf."

The silence in the room is so loud that I could scream. It felt like it went on forever, no one knowing what to say.

"You're a werewolf?" Lily asks making sure she heard right.

"Y-yes."

She swallows thickly. "Well you're still Remus and werewolf or not you're still my friend." She says with a smile on her face.

I heard Remus' sigh of relief.

"Remus that was silly to make such a big deal out of it." Alice starts.

"Like we'd care either way." Frank finishes.

"There's more." Sirius says hesitantly.

"More? How could there possibly be more?" Lily asks looking back and forth between all of us.

"Trust me there is." Peter mutters from his bed.

"Alright would someone just tell me?!" She snaps.

"Lily, we're illegal animagi." James says.

"Excuse me?!" She yells standing up and ripping her hand from his.

"We leave the castle every full moon and keep Remus company." I tell her.

"You spend every full moon with a werewolf? No offense to you Remus I'm just trying to get him to understand how dangerous that is."

"None taken." Remus tells Lily. "I've been telling them that for years."

"And how could you not tell me James Harry Potter! We tell each other everything! Or I thought we did! We've been going out basically all of seventh year! I thought that meant something to you! I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you!" He protests. "I do!"

"Well you obviously don't trust me! And you can't have love without trust!"

"Lily, what are you saying?" James asks evenly.

"I'm saying we're through!" And then she runs out of the room with thick tears on her face.

I couldn't even think of anything to say. I let Remus, Sirius, and Peter explain to Alice and show them their animagus forms. This just changed everything about my prospective. Love really was evanescent. If Lily left James and they were supposed to love each other what does that say about me? What does that say about anyone? I can't love Sirius. I just can't love him.

"Lizzie?" I turn my head towards Remus who was staring at me nervously.

"Huh?"

"Alice and Frank left. They tried saying good bye but you were-"

"Lost in thought." Sirius puts in.

"Oh right."

"Are you're alright?" Remmie asks then.

"I-I'm fine." I shake my head of my thoughts and ask, "Do you think Lily's mad at us too?"

"I'd say so." James grumbles from his bed.

Remus runs a shaking hand through his hair.

"Listen, we have only have more than an hour until the full moon. Let's just relax, alright? Lizzie why don't you quiz me?"

**xx**

"Well that was fun." Remus states dryly while we sat around his hospital bed.

"You were rough tonight." I tell him, absentmindedly rubbing at a bruise I felt forming on my shoulder.

"It's probably just from the stress of the NEWTS." Sirius says.

"I'd say." James remarks.

"Out of my way, please." Poppy says pushing past all of us with a sleeping draught in her hand.

"Oh no, I have my last NEWT tomorrow." Remus tells her shaking his head.

"It won't knock you out for that long. You'll be up in ready in three hours, dear."

He nods his head and accepts it gratefully.

"Well I guess we should get going." I say dropping a kiss on Remus' head.

"I'm exhausted." Sirius moans as we walk towards the tower.

"…Yeah."

"James love, are you okay?" I ask walking up to his side and throwing my uninjured arm around his waist.

"M'fine."

"You don't have to lie to me you know. And besides it's not as if I can't tell if you are anyway."

"I-I just didn't even think about that being a possibility." He says finally.

By that time we had reached the portrait and were walking into the common room.

"I didn't either." I tell him honestly.

"Listen Prongs, maybe she's just stressed out about NEWTS and she over reacted." Sirius says while we lay down in our separate beds.

"I dunno Sirius, she seemed pretty upset."

"Why don't you try talking to her tomorrow, mate?" Peter says on a yawn.

"Yeah, maybe I will."

**xx**

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and I were sprinting down the stairs at top speed. We had woken up only ten minutes ago. I was still trying to dress myself while running; it wasn't exactly working out in my favor. I tripped on my own feet twice. The full moon last night had been exhausting and sleeping for three hours didn't help at all. Finally we burst into the room. I only managed to stay up right because Sirius reached out and grabbed the back of my robes. The whole class turned their heads in our direction taking in our appearance which was messy. We were bruised, half dressed, and cut up.

"Lovely for your five to make it." Our Professor states dryly. "Well take your seats."

I give him a sheepish smile and make my way to my seat as the boys do the same. All most instantly the tests our on our desks. I almost fell asleep five times during the two hours. The exam was in easy in itself but I was just so tired.

When the two hours were up I stumbled out of the classroom with the boys at my side. On an unspoken agreement we traveled outside and to our tree we always sat at. The second I laid down in the soft grass, I fell asleep.

"Lizzie, wake up!"

I groan and roll over on my side.

"You stubborn girl! Wake up!"

This time my eyes blink open and I see Remus staring at me.

"Hmm?"

"Does our Graduation party mean anything to you? It started ten minutes ago. We've been outside asleep all day!"

I allow Sirius to help me up as we all race towards the common room.

"You guys fell asleep too?"

"I fell asleep during the exam!" Sirius pants out.

"I did as well. Hope I passed." James mutters.

"I'm sure you did." Remus tells them both as we enter the loud common room. It was already filled with people, music, drinks, and food.

"I'll meet you guys in like ten minutes; I have to go get dressed."

I don't wait for their answer; I run up stairs and stop dead when I see Lily and Alice.

"Hey Lizzie." Alice says with a small smile.

"Alice, Lily." I say with a nod before digging through my trunk for something to where. I had just taken off my shirt when I heard a gasp from behind me.

"Is this from last night?" Lily asks me sharply.

I turn around and raise an eye brow.

"Your shoulder."

I wave my hand and put my black shirt over my head. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"How could you forget about that?! What happened?"

"Uhh-" I say and bite my lip trying to remember exactly what time that was. "It was probably when I got thrown into a tree. I'm not sure. Doesn't really matter anyway."

"I'm still mad at you." She tells me then.

"That's great Lils." I say off handedly. I was too tired and too stressed to really care right now.

I push past her and Alice and walk downstairs. I spotted the boys immediately they were dressed in tee shirts and jean and leaning casually against the couches, all with Fire Whiskies in their hands. James hands me one as I approach and I swig it gratefully.

"Lily is mad at me." I inform them.

"Oh?" Remus asks, sipping his bottle.

"Yes, firstly she demanded to know what happened when she saw my shoulder and then after I told her she said I'll still mad at you."

Sirius snorts. "What did you say?"

"I said that's great Lils, and walked down here. I didn't feel like dealing with it."

"Understandable." Remus says. I just shrug my shoulder and take another large swig.

Next thing I know I'm tipsy and shagging Garrett Smalls in a broom closet. It was familiar obviously because I hadn't had sex with anyone but him and Sirius but it just felt wrong. It felt all wrong. It's the same thing as before. I'm trying to get him out of my mind. I can't love him. And besides it's not like he loves me anyway. With that thought in my mind I push myself harder up against Garrett and begin to make little bite marks up and down his neck.

I hear a door slam open behind me.

"What the hell is this?" I stop dead at the sound of the voice and slowly untangle myself from Garrett and look towards the door.

Sirius was standing there with a mixture, of jealousy, anger, and rage. His grey eyes were ice cold and his lips were pressed together in a thin line.

"I uh think I'll just go." Garrett says pulling his pants back up and grabbing his shirt.

I was too stunned to try and stop him. I just continued to stare at Sirius until I realized that I was still half naked. He pushed past me and walked into the broom closet handing me my bra and tee shirt while I pulled my jeans back up.

"How long have you been shagging him? Was it the whole time you were shagging me as well?" He asks finally.

"No." I answer truthfully.

"You know that doesn't make me feel any better."

This time I narrow my eyes at him. "You told me those shags meant nothing!" I yell.

"Well they did mean something! They meant something to me, but obviously not to you!"

"You lied to me!" I scream.

"Yeah I guess I did."

"H-how dare you?! God, Sirius. You lied to me."

"You said that already." He snaps.

I rub a hand over my face wiping the tears that already started rolling down my cheeks.

"Don't talk to me Sirius." I push past him. "I can't stand to hear your voice anymore."

**xx **

**-Remus' POV-**

Lizzie bursts into the common room her eyes were red and puffy. James and I exchanged looks before quickly getting up and following her. We finally reached her at the table filled with drinks. She just finished taking two shots.

"Angel, what happened?"

"Nothing happened James."

"Lizzie." He begins as she picks up another fire whiskey.

"I don't want to talk about it so please please, just get drunk with me." She pouts her lower lip at James who sighs and grabs another one as well.

"Lucky for you I'm already half way there." He tells her.

I throw my hands up in the air and walk back over to the couch.

"I hope you didn't drink too much tonight Wormtail." I state as I sit down.

"Why is that?"

"I'm going to need your help with Elizabeth and James."

"Are they that bad?"

"Half way there." I tell him.

He grimaces and then narrows his eyes.

"What is it?"

I look around trying follow what he was staring at. When I did my eyes widen. Sirius, my best friend who was in love with Lizzie, was snogging some bimbo's head off.

"Oh Sweet Merlin." I breathe.

"Is that why Lizzie is getting drunk?"

I don't answer Peter's question but it couldn't be. Sirius told me earlier he was going to find Lizzie and I assumed he was going to talk to her about something. But between then and now something must have happened between them. I know how much Sirius loves Lizzie and there is no way that he'd do this to her. But the question is what happened?"

**xx **

"Jamsie!" I say loudly in his ear. "Prongs!" I try again, then finally, "JAMES!"

He shoots up so fast he smacks his head against my own.

"OW!" We shout in unison.

"What the hell Moony!" I roll my eyes.

"James, we have graduation ceremony in like an hour!"

He groans and falls back down on the bed.

Peter than walks up to me holding the hangover tonic in his hands. I take it and pry James' mouth open, pouring it down his throat. Finally he sighs and sits up.

"What happened last night?" He asks rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good question. Something was wrong with Lizzie and she all but begged you to get drunk with her, which you did because I'm assuming you were already upset about Lily."

He nods his head. "Makes sense."

"…Yeah."

"Where's Lizzie?" He asks.

I point to the lump of blankets on my bed.

"You haven't woken her up yet?"

I shake my head no.

"You helped her get drunk. You can help her get up."

He groans and rolls out of bed and starts walking towards mine.

"Elizabeth." He says gently shaking her shoulder. "Liz?" She starts mumbling. "LIZZIE!" She just like Prongs shoots up and smacks her head against his.

"OW!" They scream. Peter and I burst out laughing.

"What the hell Prongs!"

"Lizzie, we have graduation ceremony in like an hour!"

She groans and falls back against the bed.

"James did the exact same thing." I say to Peter who was still laughing.

"Aha, yeah." He then grabs another bottle and walks it over to James who pours the potion in her mouth.

"That's better." She says rubbing a hand over her face. "I'm guessing I was pretty smashed last night, yeah?"

"Yeah." James agrees sitting next to her.

"I'm sure we had fun though." She says smiling.

"Oh you did." I tell them both. "You two wouldn't stop bloody laughing. You laughed at everything. You made fun of people, pulled a few stupid pranks, and danced like the whole night."

"Well at least I didn't jump in a lake this time." She says with a shrug.

"You tried. I had to drag you and James up here to make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

Her and James exchange a look and start cracking up.

"Where's Sirius?" Prongs asks once he calms down.

"He got up pretty early and went down to the Great Hall. I think he's with Lily, Alice, and Frank."

James barely nods his head.

"Why don't you two get ready?"

Both of them now with sad looks on their faces get up. James walks into the bathroom slamming the door shut and Lizzie walks out of the room, her door slamming shut as well.

"I wish I knew what the hell happened." I mutter to myself.

**xx**

**-Lizzie's POV-**

I took the fastest shower I've ever taken in my life. I dried my hair leaving it down and curly and put light make up on my face. I slipped into my uniform leaving the cloak and cardigan off, just wearing the tie and button down, before slipping into my flats. I double checked to make sure everything in my trunk was packed and took a moment to look around the room.

I had been in this room since my first year. I had so many memories of this place. I wasn't sure if I was ready to leave it yet. Because everything would be so real then. My first Order meeting was tonight and my Auror training started in July. I couldn't believe this was really it. I was really leaving Hogwarts. I traced my finger along my bed before pulling out my wand and carving my name onto the head board. I smile to myself as I walked down the stairs. James and Remus were waiting for me, both leaning against the couch looking as handsome as always.

"Ready?" They ask in unison both extending their hands.

"Yeah, I think I am." I say grabbing both of their hands and walking from the room. The walk down to the great all was completely silent, not even the portraits greeted us on our way down. Before we entered the hall both boys gave my hand a tight squeeze and together we walked in. I could feel some people eyes going to our hands that were still clasped but I didn't let it bother me. Today I was graduating from Hogwarts and I wasn't letting anyone take that feeling away from me. We sat down in our usual seats. Frank, Lily, Alice, and Sirius were across from us. I didn't even have time to think it was awkward before Dumbledore spoke.

"Hell Everyone and welcome to our graduation ceremony." He says, his blue eyes twinkling. "This class was a class I will always remember. It was filled with brilliant, dedicated students. And some of the best pranksters." He says smiling in our direction. I felt my own lips smile in return. "After Hogwarts it's time to enter the real world. Where you'll get jobs, fall in love, and start your own lives. I know you'll all do wonderful." Then with a smile he begins to call everyone's name. They skipped over Remus', mine and Lily's. I cheered loudly for James, Peter, Alice, and even Sirius as they walked up to the stage to grab their diplomas.

"Lastly we have our top three students. Third of the class is Miss Lily Evans!" Remus and I both whistle as she walks up stage and shakes Dumbledore's hand, but not before whispering something in his ear that made him smile. "Next we have Elizabeth Rouge." I hug Remus and kiss his cheek whispering congrats in his ear.

I walked up the Dumbledore with a large smile on my face. He held his hand out and just like he did with James and Sirius he gave me a tight hug.

"Congratulations Lizzie." He says with a wink.

"Thank you Pro-"

"I think it's time you call me Albus, yes?"

I smile.

"Miss Evans has just announced to me that's she's joining the order." He whispers quickly while handing me my diploma. I nod my head and quickly step out of the way while he calls, Remus up. While everyone is cheering I lean over to Lily.

"Albus has just told me. What made you do?" I whisper.

"Everything." Is what she answers.

Next thing I knew I was meeting up with my boys as we all exited the school for the last time. The carriage ride to the trains was quiet and a bit awkward. Well between Sirius and I and Lily and James anyway. Even though we still all sat together on the train.

We talked about everything then, sharing stories, memories, laughs. Hogwarts was really the best time of my life. I was sad to leave it but I knew there were things out there that I had to do. I had people to protect and people to care for. When the train pulled into the station I walked off with my head held high and didn't look back.


	20. Just Breathe

**I own nothing but my OC'S! Thank you soooo much for the reviews!!!!!!!!**

Chapter twenty- Just Breathe.

"Welcome everyone to the Order of the Phoenix!" Albus says from where he stands at the head of the table. "There are a few new members whom I'm going to introduce today. Lily Evans, Alice Pervell, Frank Longbottom, Ellie McGregor, Mia Alberson, James Potter, Sirius Black, Elizabeth Rouge, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew."

My eyes land on Sirius before quickly over looking him and scanning the people down the table. When I land on Gideon and Fabian they both send me identical grins and winks. I wink back and raise my eye brow at them.

"After the meeting." They mouth to me.

I roll my eyes.

"Gotcha." I mouth back.

"Arthur, I'd like it if you could please discuss what you saw at the ministry yesterday." Albus says breaking me from my thoughts. Arthur Weasley then goes into a detailed story about how Lucius Malfoy was sneaking around searching for information. Though my ears did pick up the name Bellatrix Lestrange.

"She's been visiting Malfoy everyday and I believe something is being planned. I'm not entirely sure what it is but my suspicions would be that they are trying to find out the new members of the Order."

"That is a very wise thought Arthur; I was thinking the same thing myself. They began sneaking around last time we had an influx of members."

"They believe it will be easier to get our whereabouts out of the new members." McGonagall says filling us in.

"It makes sense though doesn't it?" Sirius says he voice ringing through the room. I try and suppress the feeling of hurt down and focus on the topic.

"I mean the Death Eaters; they always go for the easiest way. They don't try to draw things out or come up with brilliant plans. They take the easiest route."

"Right you are Sirius." Albus says with a smile.

The rest of the meeting is split between everyone giving stories and such before Dumbledore begins giving out jobs. Us, the new members, can only patrol for now. We can't get into the big detailed jobs yet, but I'll take what I can get.

"Pssht! Lizzie, over here!"

I shoot a wicked grin their way and get up from my chair. I all but throw myself in their arms giving them a large hug.

"Gideon! Fabian! It's so good to see you both!"

"And it's good to see you too, my dear." Fabian says kissing my cheek.

"We decided that you should come out with us tonight!" Gideon says then.

"Please come get some drinks with us!" Fabian says fluttering his eye lashes in this ridiculously cute way.

"I'll come, if you stop doing that." I say, figuring I could use a bit of fun with these two.

"Excellent!" They exclaim in unison.

"Let me just go tell James I'm leaving."

I whirl around and run around to the other side of the table to approach the boys, Lily and Alice. I try not to look at Sirius, which proves to be more difficult than I thought.

"Yes, darling?" James asks with a smile.

"I'm going out for drinks with Gideon and Fabian. I just wanted to let you know not to wait up for me."

"You'll be safe?" He asks, eyeing me.

"I'll be with them James what could go wrong?"

"Alright then, I'll see you."

I grin and throw my arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"Love you Jamsie!"

"Yeah love you too." He says laughing.

"Lily! Alice! You'll come over soon yeah?" I say looking back and forth between the two girls.

"Of course." They says in unison. When I hug Lily I whisper, "Be easy on him." In her ear.

"Bye Moony, Frank, Wormtail." My eyes land on him then. "Sirius." I add.

And with that I'm walking towards the entrance where Gideon and Fabian are waiting their arms extended.

"My Lady." They with a bow.

I take both of their arms and walk straight through the door. Hopefully I'll actually have some fun tonight.

**xx **

**-James' POV-**

"She said not to wait up mate." Sirius says, walking into the living room with two cups of tea in his hands.

I take one cup gratefully.

"I know she did I'm just nervous."

"It's only three James, I'm sure she's just out having fun."

"You two seem to be in a bit of a fight, what happened?"

He turns his head away. "Nothing happened James."

"Yes but-"

"JAMES! SIRIUS!" Came a loud yell from behind the door followed by several loud knocks.

"Moony?"

Sirius shrugs his shoulders. We rush to the door and pull it open. Moony was breathing heavy clutching an emerald stone in his hand. Something hit me then.

"It's burning."

Is all he says before I start feeling light headed.

"James, mate are you okay?" I hear someone ask me.

"James?" Sirius tries, placing his hand on my shoulders.

"Take a deep breath James." Moony says then.

I shake my head and swallow thickly. The stone Remus was holding in his hand matched the exact stone we gave to Lizzie for a Christmas present. The matching stone we have will burn when she was in danger. So the stone burning…..

"D-did it just start burning?" I ask him.

"It could have been burning for hours mate, I just picked it up."

"Dammit!" I scream knocking the vase of the table. The glass shatters on the floor.

"I knew I shouldn't have let her go! What the hell was I thinking?!"

"James, it's not your fault." Sirius says grabbing my shoulders.

"Sirius I could give-"

"Look at me!" He snaps.

I turn my head and face him eye to eye. "It is not your fault. We need to get a hold of Albus and let the Order know. You need to relax mate, freaking out isn't going to get her back."

I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

"Fine, let's do this."

Ten minutes later the whole Order is sitting in my living room.

"Does anyone know where they were supposed to be going?" Albus asks.

I could have smacked myself for being so stupid; I didn't even ask her where she was going.

"Gideon and Fabian are a big fan of the Hogshead." Molly Weasley says her eyes bright red.

"Lily, Alice I want you to go walk around Hogsmeade see if anyone's seen them."

Lily and Alice nod their head and turn on the spot apparating with a large crack.

"Molly go to their flat and see if the boys left any notes or any clue as to what could have happened." Molly kisses Arthur before turning on the spot.

"Remus, James, and Sirius I want you to start searching the Forbidden Forest. Frank, Peter, and Ellie check the bars in the surrounding areas. Alastor, Arthur, and I will be checking houses." He then turns to my parents ordering for them to stay here just in case she comes home.

Remus grabs my arm and pulls me up from the couch and turning on the spot. My stomach lurches for a second before I land shaky on my feet. On an unspoken agreement we walk forward the only sound being her was from our feet crunching along the twigs and leaves, our wands lit. We could have been there for hours as far as I'm concerned and I didn't see so much as a piece of bark missing.

"She's not here." I mutter, breaking the silence.

"We've been searching for-" Remus stops to look at his watch. "Five hours."

I rub a hand over my face. "Is it still-"

"Burning?" Moony puts in when I stop. "Yes."

"Dammit." Sirius says his calm façade breaking. He turns around abruptly and punches the tree behind him.

"Let's just go back to your house, report and all."

When we arrived back to my house almost everyone was back and all drinking a large cup of coffee well in Hagrids case a large brandy.

"James, Remus, Sirius." Dumbledore says, walking towards us quickly. "Anything?" He asks hopefully.

"Not one sign of struggle. Any one else?"

He takes a deep breath. "Lily and Alice found blood at the end of the road towards the cliffs in Hogesmeade."

My body freezes and I found that my breath wouldn't come. I heard people scream my name, but minr wasn't the only one being called. Specks of black started forming in my vision and my world spins once and then I'm falling.

**xx **

"James." A tentative voice says, while wiping something cold on my forehead.

"James." The voice says again, softer, gentle. "You need to breathe love, open your eyes."

"James." The voice is now close to my ear, and I recognize that voice. I would know it anywhere.

_Lily._

My eyes blink open I find them staring into brilliant green ones. Before I know what's happening so throws herself on me. "Oh James! You fainted, and Sirius and then Remus and then you weren't waking up and Lizzie's gone and I'm-"

"Sirius? Remus?" I ask.

She pushes herself up and moves onto the edge of the bed.

"They fainted at the same time you did." She says.

"Are they-"

"Remus woke up a few hours ago, Sirius still hasn't."

I turn away from Lily remembering what I heard right before I passed out and my eyes fill with tears.

"James, don't look away from me. It's okay."

"Why, Lily? Why Lizzie? Why her?"

"Oh Love." She says quickly pulling me into her arms as the tears find their way down my cheeks.

"P-Prongs?" A groggy voice asks.

I wipe the tears from my face as Lily lets go and walks over to Sirius' bed.

"Padfoot, hey mate."

"Lizzie and I got in fight." He begins. "I caught her shagging Garrett Smalls the night before Graduation. She got mad because I lied to her. She found out that all those times we-" He broke off. "I told her they meant something to me."

Lizzie loved Sirius. Why would she be shagging Smalls again? I don't understand why. What was she thinking.

"Oh Padfoot." Lily says grabbing his hand. "She'll come back to us. She will."

**xx **

A week, a whole bloody week has passed since Lizzie, Gideon, and Fabian went missing. We all searched day and night everywhere we could think of but it was no use. We already looked everywhere. I wouldn't give up though because she was out there and she was still alive. The matching stones that the boys and I had still burned and that gave me some hope because where ever she was she was still alive.

"James are you okay?" Lily asks coming and sitting beside me on the couch.

"No."

She places my head on her lap and begins running her fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry you know." She says then. "I love you James and well I was-"

"Lily it doesn't matter it's in the past. I love you too."

A drop of water on my face causes me to blink my eyes open. When I notice that Lily is crying I sit up quickly.

"What is it love?"

"I need her to come back." She cries.

"I do too, really I do."

For the rest of the day I did nothing but sat on my couch with Sirius, and Remus. Lily had left hours ago and Peter had went to search some more with Frank. I just kept hearing her words run through my mind,

"_I'll be with them James what could go wrong?"_

Apparently, everything could go wrong.

"_Love you Jamsie!"_

I close my eyes and blink back tears.

"NO!" Remus screams loudly. My eyes blink back open and search his face.

"Remus what's wrong?" Sirius asks his face completely panicked. I stood up and walked over in front of him. Remus was just staring forward a blank look on his face even though tears poured out of his eyes.

"Mate?" I ask.

"The ring stopped burning."

My heart clenched painfully in my chest. My knees gave out and I fell onto them.

"NO! NO! NO!"

I buried my head in my hands and just kept repeating it over and over again in my head. She can't be gone she just can't be. Not my Angel, not my little Lizzie.

"Sirius?" I hear Moony ask softly.

I take my head out of my hands and look at the horrified look on Sirius' face.

"But I love her." Tears start spilling out of his eyes. "But I loved her DAMMIT!"

**xx **

"Lizzie love, are you awake?" Gideon asks from beside me.

"I am." I croak.

It's been a whole week since I've been in this hell hole. All I know is that is that Gideon, Fabian, and I were heading to Hogsmeade when we were attacked from behind. When I woke up I was tied to a pole with robes, Gideon and Fabian on either side of me. The Death Eaters came in regularly to check on us; actually torture would be the right word. They kept asking for information about the Order and its members but none of us would give in. I know they won't keep us much longer. I was half dead already or I felt like it. My body was cut up and sore. I hadn't had a thing to eat and I was just drained.

"Talk to me, tell me a story." He pleads.

"A story?" I say my eyes filling with tears. "What kind of story?"

"How about you tell us how you fell in love with whoever the lucky bastard is."

"I'm not in love with anyone." I say even though that is the biggest lie I've ever told.

"Come on love, please?"

I sigh.

"It all started when I lost my family a few days before Christmas break. Well after I found out I went a bit nuts and tried to kill his cousin because well it was her sister that had killed them. When he stopped me we got into an argument and next thing I knew I was in his arms crying. The thing is me and him never used to get along and we just started being mates. But I didn't want to be with anyone else but him. I spent almost every waking moment with him; actually I spent every moment with him because I couldn't fall asleep unless he was beside me. He was gentle with me and careful and he was there for whatever I needed. New Years Eve I was a bit upset and after the Potter's New Year's ball I found myself in bed with him, but in a different way." My voice cracks and I wished I could wipe the tears that were falling down my face.

"After that happened everything was different and I couldn't stop thinking about him. I knew I didn't love him, because I didn't believe in love. That was something in fairy tales, not real life. So I decided to spend my time with another boy to rid my thoughts of him. It didn't end well, because a month later I found myself in bed with him again. And then everything I thought I knew was shattered because what I felt for him was like nothing I've ever felt before. It was real. It was something I wasn't ready to handle but I couldn't let go. I found myself thinking of him every moment he wasn't there next to me. I'm not going to lie and say we didn't sleep together because we did often. If he was upset he'd come to me and vice versa. I wasn't sure exactly what we were doing because we still acted like friends. But just being around him was all I needed. His smile and his laugh was infectious and it could warm me up and make me feel better in seconds. His voice was affectionate and calming and just hearing it made me calmer than I've ever felt. I could fall asleep listening to that voice. Just everything about him, was- it was everything to me. Then a few nights ago we got into an argument."

"A few nights ago?" Fabian asks.

"The night before Graduation. Earlier that week something hit me and it hit me hard. I realized I really was in love with him. But along the course of NEWTS two of my best friends broke it off and it had me changing my views again and I decided that I couldn't love him. So somehow I ended up tipsy and in a broom closet with the same bloke I used to forget him before, but this time he caught me. I was so shocked I couldn't even say anything to the other bloke as he left. I just continued to stare at _him. _He was angry, so angry. I don't I've ever seen him that way. He yelled at me and told him that he guess me shagging him didn't me anything to him. He said it meant something to him, but at that point I was angry because he lied to me. He told me that it meant nothing to him. And then the voice that I loved so much, I just couldn't listen to it anymore so I walked away. We haven't talked since."

"Oh Lizzie Love." Gideon says.

"And now he'll never know how I feel because I'm going to die here." I sob. "He'll never know that I love him!"

"I'm not going to let you die Lizzie." Gideon says. "You'll be able to tell Sirius you love him."

I sniffle and take a deep breath. "H-How did you know it was him?"

"Lucky guess." Both boys murmur at the same time.

"Elizabeth, he'd be a fool not to love you." Fabian says.

I reached my hand up to wipe the tears from my eyes and freeze.

"My ropes!" I exclaim. "My hands are free!"

"What? How?" They both say in unison.

"I just reached up to wipe my face and my hands just came free."

I stand up completely shaky on my legs and walk behind them, first pulling on Gideon's ropes. After tugging his free I move on to Fabians.

When he was free they both stood up leaning back on the pole. "We need to find a way out of here." Gideon says.

"I'm not leaving without my wand. We need to wait." I tell him.

"What?"

"We need to wait for the Death Eaters so we can steal their wands and summon our own. Because we don't know the way out of here anyway. I'm almost positive the door is locked."

"Sounds reasonable."

"So what do we do now?"

I look back and forth between them.

"We wait."

**xx **

The lock on the door clicked. Gideon and Fabian were standing on either side of the door waiting for the people to enter. Two masked Death Eaters started inside and stopped dead when they realized I wasn't tied up. That's when Gideon and Fabian grabbed their wands and stunned the men.

"Accio Gideon, mine and Lizzie's wands!" Fabian cried.

Sounds of running we heard over head and suddenly our wands flew through the door and into his waiting hand. He turned around tossing me my own cherry wood wand. Then five death eater's burst into the room their wands raised. Gideon and Fabian backed up to where I was standing as we took on the death eaters together. It long and drawn out and I was doing whatever I could to block and send spells as quickly as I could.

I waved my wand and the mask blew off of one of their faces and their before me was Antonin Dolohov. I narrowed my eyes and sent a stunning spell his way. He blocked it and it sent me stumbling back a few feet. The only sound in the room was the sound of spells and curses being shouted by both us and the death eaters.

"Lizzie, just go! Go and bring back help!"

"_Protego_!" I shout blocking a curse. "I. Am. Not. Going. Anywhere." I tell them between hexes.

"There is no way!"

"Elizabeth please!

"No!"

The momentary distraction was all Dolohov needed, he pointed his wand at me and I vaguely heard him shouting "_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

My eyes widen as I saw the thin green jet of light fly at me. I couldn't move, I couldn't evade it. I heard my name being shouted by Gideon and Fabian but there was nothing I could do. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt myself being thrown of my feet. My back slammed hard into the wall and I cringed with pain. _What? Pain? Was I still alive?_

"Lizzie!"

I blinked my eyes open. _How did I survive that? _I turned my head and looked at the wall next to me. It was the blast from the killing curse that threw me back. I didn't actually get hit by it. There was an undeniable whole in the wall from where the curse hit. I turned my head back around and stood up as best as I could with pain shooting down my back.

"_STUPEFY_!" I shouted at Dolohov. He blocked it and I started running towards them when I heard five different voices shout, "_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

There was nothing I could do, the two green jets of light hit Gideon square in the chest from where he was kneeling, while three hit Fabian.

"NO!" I shout. "NO! NO!"

I waved my wand and pushed with my opposite hand using their distraction. I hit two Death Eaters at the same time with a purple jet of light that left them flying backwards. I used the same spell again hitting two more until it was just Dolohov and I.

"You bastard." I spat.

I felt blood running down my face and filling up my mouth and I ignored the pain coursing through my body and put everything I had in the duel with him. A spell hit me in the neck shattering the large emerald stone I had gotten for Christmas from the boys. I grimaced and shot one back.

"_Crucio!" _he cried.

I crumbled to the floor and screamed. The feeling of one hundred hot knives hit my skin and I screamed and screamed. My body was moving in all sorts of angles until finally it let up.

"Done yet, little girl?"

I lifted my head up off the floor and my wand with it.

"_STUPEFY!"_ Finally the spell connected, the red light hit his chest throwing him backwards.

I sighed and allowed tears to fall down my cheeks as I got up on my hands and knees and crawled over to Gideon and Fabian. They were laying side by side their eyes still open. I stuffed their wands in my robes and grabbed both of their arms in my hand. I closed my eyes thinking solely of Potter Manor and left with a loud crack.

I landed outside the gates and I could force myself to stand. The exhaustion finally crept up on me. Somehow I got to my feet and levitated Fabian's body while hoisting Gideon's body up and I somehow held onto it the whole walk way up towards the front door. When I reached it I fell, my body not being able to handle the weight. With the last strength I had I lifted my hand and knocked soundly on the door.


	21. So Undeniably Mine

**I own nothing but my OC'S! This is real last chapter; the next chapter is just going to be an epilogue, skipping forward to a year later. I just realized how much I am going to miss this story! Thanks everyone for the updates and thank you for reading all about Lizzie!**

Chapter twenty one- So Undeniably Mine.

**-James' POV-**

"Why?!" I hear Sirius scream. "Why?!"

The tears still coursed down my face and I made no move to stop them. How could the world be this cruel? How could someone like Lizzie, sweet little Lizzie be gone? What kind of-

A loud knock on the door brings me out of my thoughts. I look towards Sirius who had finally stopped screaming. I got up calmly, wiping the tears from my eyes and walked towards the door.

I pulled it open and when I didn't see anything I made move to shut it when a little whimper pulled my eyes down. The sight made fresh tears fall down my cheeks.

Lizzie was laying on my steps blood spilling everywhere with Gideon and Fabian next to her. One look at them and their staring eyes had me lifting a hand to my mouth to suppress a sob. They were dead as much as I didn't want it to be true.

"Remus! Sirius!" I scream.

"Come here baby." I say soothingly picking up Lizzie in my arms, her whimpering turned into a loud cry and her little body shook in my arms.

"James what- Lizzie?" I hear Sirius say, his voice cracking.

"Gideon and Fabian they're d-"

"Remus." I say cutting him off. "You need to alert Dumbledore. And I need a healer."

I turn my back on both boys and walk Lizzie upstairs and into the bathroom. I felt more than heard Sirius walk in beside me.

"Padfoot turn on the water." He reaches his hands in the shower and turns it on while I set Lizzie down on her feet. My hands move along her robes unbuttoning them and sliding them off her shoulders. I undress her completely not even caring about the fact that she was naked in front of me. My eyes roam over all the deep gashes and broken skin that were still bleeding. I lift her up then and place her in the shower leaving the curtains open. The blood and the water mixed running pink down the drain. I grab a wash rag and gently run over all the cuts and washing the dirt from her body, drenching myself completely. Her crying didn't stop even then and I wondered if it ever would.

Sirius reached his hands in then also wetting himself and began washing the blood from her hair.

"It's okay Princess." He says gently. "You're safe now."

After rinsing her off completely we turn the water off and Sirius wraps her in a towel. I swing her back up into my arms again and walk her into her bedroom. I lay her on the bed and cast a drying charm on her when she shivers. Sirius hands me her bra and knickers which we place on her.

"I don't think we should dress her yet, Padfoot. She needs to get healed." He nods his head but places a thick blanket over top of her shivering body. By this time the crying stopped finally but she didn't say anything. She just stared at the ceiling.

What could have been years later Albus and Molly Weasley run into the room. Molly's eyes were blood shot and puffy but she still pushed us out of the way and began moving her wand over all the cuts cleaning them and covering them the best she could. She wrapped them up in all of a half hour until finally she gently lifted Lizzie's head and poured a sleeping potion in her mouth.

"Molly." I start, stepping forward. "I am so very sorry about your brothers."

Her eyes watered and tears spilled down. "Thank you James."

"No thank you." Sirius says walking up to her side and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for healing her."

She looked over at Lizzie who was sleeping soundlessly on the bed.

"She brought them home." She says simply before exiting the room.

Then Sirius, Albus, and I just stared at each other none of us knowing what to say. Clearly we were all glad Lizzie was alive but Gideon and Fabian- weren't.

"She'll be okay." Albus says finally, pushing a strawberry curl off of her forehead. "Whatever happened to her this past week…she'll be okay."

He looks down and then back up.

"Lily arrived downstairs, she sitting with Remus and Peter as well." He says to me. "Why don't you come downstairs and let Sirius sit with Lizzie?"

I look at Padfoot who was now sitting on a chair by her bed gripping her hand tightly and nod my head. I follow Dumbledore out the door and down the stairs.

"James!" Lily yells, she stands quickly and throws herself into my arms. I hold her tightly as she buries her head into my neck, crying.

"Don't cry love." I whisper gently in her ear.

"I-I can't h-help it." She sobs, her tears soaking my already wet shirt.

Lizzie had gotten out close with her life. Who's to say who would be next? Nothing was certain about the world we lived in now. No one's life was guaranteed. Without thinking through about what I was asking, I leaned my head closely to her ear and whispered,

"Marry me."

Her crying stops all together and she pulls back and stares into my eyes, her breathing labored.

"Lily, I love you and I know this isn't romantic or how you may have pictured it but-"

"Yes." She breathes. "Yes."

I sigh in relief and her lips meet mine and I pour everything into this kiss. Everything I felt at the moment and I could feel her doing the same. What felt like hours passed before we pulled apart.

"I love you James Harry Potter." She whispers as another tear makes its way down her cheek. I cup her face between my hands and kiss it off.

I wrap my arm around her then and guide her to the couch. I sit her down first before sitting down next to her. She curls up to my chest as my fingers absently stroke her hair.

"James, how is she?" Moony asks, from where he was sitting in the arm chair.

"She's asleep, Pads is with her."

"James! I just got the message is she-"

"She's sleeping Alice." I say looking towards the blonde girl that just ran in clasping Frank's hand tightly. She falls back and he catches her.

"Oh thank Merlin." She breathes placing a hand on her heart. "Thank Merlin."

**xx **

**-Sirius' POV-**

I grasped her hand tightly never wanting to let go. I thought I lost her, I thought I'd never see her again. A tear drops down my nose and falls onto our clasped hands. I sit back and squeeze my eyes shut.

I couldn't do anything for her now, I just had to wait for her to wake up. And when she did I was going to apologize. I don't care if I don't mean anything to her the way she means to me. I'm just going to be her friend because just being her friend was enough for me. This girl was my whole world, my life revolved around her. Her laugh that made me laugh and her smile that could make anyone smile. Her forest green eyes that twinkled, her soft honey sweet voice, the way she felt in my arms. She was really the only person I could ever see myself loving. She was the only girl I would ever love.

Three hours came and went and not so much as a sigh escaped her body. I knew she was alive and well but I needed to hear her voice. If I didn't hear her voice I was going to go insane. I just didn't understand why something like this happened to her.

I shake my head madly, what if something had happened to her? What if-?

"Sirius."

My thoughts stop dead and the hand that was gently smoothing her head back stopped.

"Sirius." The sweet voice repeats again.

Before I can stop myself and before I even know what I'm doing I'm crying. I bury my head in my hands sobbing into them. Just her voice, her gentle voice. She was really okay. She was really there with me. It wasn't a dream.

"Love, don't cry." She says softly, running her hands through my hair. "Please don't cry."

I stifle a sob and wipe my hands, removing the tears from my face and finally look at her. Her forest green eyes stared back and me, filled with unshed tears.

"Gideon and Fabian-" She starts.

"I know." I say taking her hand in mine. "I know."

"Five Death Eaters, Sirius. It took five Death Eaters to kill them."

I take my eyes off of our hands and back up to hers.

"Antonin Dolohov." She says then.

I give her a questioning look.

"He was one of the five. He almost killed me, but he missed. Just missed." She says as a tear leaks down. "I thought I had died. The green light was coming straight for me and I couldn't move. The force of the spell through me back but only when Gideon called my name did I realize I was still there."

My heart starts beating loudly, she was that close? That close to death?

"W-what happened?" I ask then.

"They attacked us from behind; when I woke up I was tied to a pole, Gideon and Fabian on either side of me. I-it was horrible! They tortured us all the time trying to get information but none of us would give in. I don't have a clue where we were or if I was even going to make it out of there. We passed the time by talking and telling stories." Her voice cracks a bit when she says that. "Then I don't know how it happened but I reached up to wipe my hands and suddenly my hands were free. I untied their ropes and we waited until they sent someone to check on us. Gideon and Fabian grabbed their wands and stunned them. Fabian summoned our wands that's when the other Death Eaters came. We dueled for a long time, then the whole thing with me almost- d-dying. By the time I had gotten up their wands were already on Gideon and Fabian and they said it, th- the- two words."

She turns her head away from me as thick tears course down her face.

"I-it- I was so stunned. Gideon and Fabian you just look at them and think they'll be around forever. I managed to stun to death eaters at a time." She says continuing on with her story. "Then it was just Dolohov and I. We dueled back and forth for awhile before he used the cruciatus curse on me. He made the mistake of taunting me when it was over, because it gave me enough time to stun him. I grabbed Gideon and Fabian and apparated here."

"Is it wrong?" I begin after a few minutes.

"Is what wrong?"

"Is it wrong for me to be happy it wasn't you?"

She shakes her head sadly and wipes a tear off my cheek. "No sweetheart, no. It's not wrong."

"What would I have done without you?" I ask her.

"You'd manage just fine."

"Who would put me in my place when I acted like an arrogant prick?"

Her lips twitch.

"I'm sure Lily would be happy to take the job."

"Who would I go to, to talk?"

"James is your best mate, or maybe Remus he's very sensible you know."

I shake my head.

"That's not the point." I say while she smiles that beautiful smile at me. "There is only one Princess and I'd rather like for her to stay around. Please don't do that to me again." I beg. "Please."

"I promise I won't." She tells me, her face serious again.

"I thought I was never going to see you again, do you know how that made me feel?"

"Probably exactly how it made me feel." She counters.

"Listen Lizzie. I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't have lied to you, but it's just that you really do mean a lot to me and-"

"Sirius-" She says.

"No Princess you really need to let me-"

"Sirius please if I don't say this now I never will."

I stop and look at her.

"Say what?"

"I love you." She says simply and then goes on, "I know I don't have the right too, I mean you deserve someone so much better than me. Someone more stable and someone who knows how to do this whole relationship thing. I mean I never believed in any of it and then you came along and now I'm stuck with this whole thing. And it wasn't really fair of me to sleep with you and tell you it didn't mean anything because then-"

"Love."

She stops rambling then and hesitantly meets my eyes. I smile and lean forward.

"You're perfect for me." I say kissing her lips softly. "You're the one I want not anyone else." I say kissing her once more. "And I love you." I say kissing her again, but this time it's different because threads her fingers through my hair making me hold on while he lips part undermine. My eyes flutter shut and I sit up and lean forward even more making her lie flat on the bed while I hover over top of her, the tips of my fingers caressing her neck.

"Sirius." She breathes, her lips inches from mine. Her soft breath blows on my face and my eyes flutter shut again. I breathe deeply a few times to get myself under control, eventually I sit back.

When I catch her eye she shakes her head and motions for me to sit next to her. I slide my shoes off and carefully get into the bed next to her, leaning against the head bored while she repositions herself between my legs, leaning against my chest. My arms wrapped around her waist holding her up and trailing my fingers up and down her sides soothingly.

"How long?" She asks after a while. I knew without question what she was asking.

"After I played that prank on you in the beginning of the year. It was the exact moment where you ran out of the hall that it dawned on me."

"Lovely." She states dryly.

I chuckle and roll my eyes.

"I only pranked you because I couldn't get you out of my head. The day before, every time you touched me it sent shivers down my spine, and the sound of your voice and your smile…." I trail off with a slight smile on my face.

"You loved me all that time?"

"Yes." I answer without missing a beat. "Why don't you tell me how you realized it."

"I think I maybe just always have. I think I tried thinking of other explanations for thinking about you all the time. Because of course love wasn't real to me so it couldn't have been that. I just always needed you. I liked having you around. I liked your laugh and your smile that always reassured me and the way I always felt protected by you. I liked how you could calm me down by just the sound of your voice. Do you remember that day in the room of requirement how I told you that if I wish loved was real I would have wanted to be in love with you?"

"Yeah."

"You were my fantasy."

When I laugh she reaches her hand behind her and smacks my head.

"Not like that you dolt. You were too me like a fairy tale love. The way you treated me and the way I felt around you. I don't know I can't really explain it but the real time it hit me was the day we were all sitting in your dorm talking. I think it was about Ellie McGregor. We started talking about how there was only three weeks left of school. You were naturally excited by it and you leaned back against your bed putting your hands behind your head."

"That is how you knew?" I ask my eyes brow raised.

"It just got me thinking about how I didn't know what my feelings were towards you. I started remembering all the conversations we've had over the previous two months and about how attentive you were to what I was saying. And then I started thinking about everything I liked about you and it sort of just hit me, hard. So I got up and ran."

"I remember that." I tell her thinking back to the night as well. "You went to the room of requirements right?"

I feel her nod her head.

"We tried thinking of what you would make the room be, but we couldn't get in."

"I spent the whole night in there. And the next day in Potions everything you said to me, my first thought would be, I love you. I couldn't stop saying it in my head. It just popped in there every time you spoke."

Her sweet laughter rumbles against my chest.

"Maybe you should have just said it out loud. It might have saved all of this mess don't you think?"

She shifts in her arms so she's looking at me.

"How about I just tell you now." She says with a glint in her eyes.

"That could work." I say with a mock thoughtful expression.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I lov-" I cut her by placing my mouth over hers. The kiss is familiar but somehow so much different. It was something I knew I would never get tired off; she was something I would never get tired off.

**-Lizzie's POV-**

His lips met mine cutting off my words and I leaned into the kiss making it deeper. He was something I wasn't likely to tire of. He was sweet, gentle, caring, hilarious, and so undeniably mine. I laughed at the thought.

"Oh and what is so funny Princess?"

"I was just thinking-"

"Angel!"

I whipped my head around towards the door and saw Remus standing there. I immediately jumped up from the bed and threw myself into his arms planting kisses everywhere I could reach on his face. After that I placed my head in the crook of his neck and just breathed in his familiar scent.

"Remus." I say finally after he places me on my feet.

"I love you." He says then, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "If you had gone and died on me, do you have any idea how angry I'd be?"

"I-"

"Probably not as angry as me." Another voice says.

James was leaning casually against the door frame a smile on his face.

"Prongs!" I cried and jumped into his waiting arms.

"Oh Angel." He murmurs softly in my ear. "I thought I lost you, I couldn't even-"

"Stop." I say gently once his voice starts breaking. "You're my best friend James, I won't ever leave you."

"You're my best friend too." He whispers in my ear.

He sets me down and wipes the tears off his face. "Merlin you scared me."

"Sorry." I say with a sheepish smile.

"And where exactly is Mr. Wormtail?" I demand.

"Looking for me?"

James moves out of the way so I can grab Peter and hug him tightly.

"Do not do that again!" He tells me sternly. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." I say with a salute when he releases me.

I turned around then and crawled my way back into bed curling into Sirius. James sat on my other side, while Remus lounged at the end of the bed. We sat there and started talking, about anything and everything. I don't know how long we were there but soon everyone else starting filing in. I looked around at my friends who were smiling and laughing. Lily was placed on James' lap running her hands through his hair, Ellie McGregor was sitting with Remus at the end of the bed their hands wrapped tightly around each other's, Frank and Alice were sitting on the love seat they conjured, Frank was absentmindedly stroking Alice's hair while she leaned into him, and then there was Peter who was sitting in the arm chair he was currently in a heated discussion with Prongs about quidditch but none the less had a large smile on his face. We had some tough times ahead of us, that much was obvious none of this was going to be easy. We knew what we were getting into when we signed the paper. But none of that mattered; well not now anyway because we were together, we were happy. Sirius' hand in mine was proof enough to that. I knew that whatever happened to us next as long as he was there with me, I would somehow pull through, we would somehow pull through and that right there was what this was about, that right there was _love_.


	22. EPILOGUE:Even If Forever's Too Short

**I own nothing but my OC'S! Well folks, this is it! I want to thank you all soooooo much for reading and sticking with this story even though there were more than a fair amount of mistakes. I've been thinking lately which is usually a dead combination for me, anyways I don't think I'll be writing that series of one-shots I was talking about. I may just make a one-shot about Harry meeting his God mother and about Lizzie and Sirius' reunion. Just check my page for it!**

**With love,**

**Smithchickx13**

**xx **

**Epilogue: Even If Forever's Too Short. **

**One Year Later **

**-Lizzie's POV-**

"Lift your hair."

Lily sweeps her long fiery red hair off her shoulders and allows me to place a dark green emerald necklace which belonged to me only a year ago. I had found it weeks later while doing work for the Order and got it fixed and now I'm giving it to Lily, because today is her wedding and as the Muggle tradition goes, something old, something new, something borrow, and something blue. I clasp it around her neck and stand behind her as she lets her hair fall down her back. She looked absolutely radiant. Her dress was pure white with Goblin made crystals on the bodice; it flowed down and past her feet. She wore her hair long and curly and light makeup on her face.

The year leading up to this wedding, well it wasn't the best times we've had to state lightly. We had already lost so many people. The deaths of Gideon and Fabian Prewett were only the beginning. Remus' girlfriend Ellie McGregor and her friend were found murdered in their flat only a week after Sirius and I had gotten together. We lost the McKinnons around six months or so ago; both Mr. and Mrs. Potter and Mr. and Mrs. Evans were also lost. It was hard for both Lily and James who adored their parents but they took it in stride and moved on.

The Order was everything to us. We spent our time and dedication doing whatever we could to help out. Lily and James had even quit their jobs at the ministry to take on full positions. It was tough all around. Innocent people were being murdered and tortured. Young children were losing their parents and parents lost their children. Everyone suffered in their own way. Even the Goblins and the House Elves have had loses. Dumbledore had told me before that everything was going to be different and he's right. It's a completely different world that what everyone was used to.

"Lizzie, could you please just smile and be happy today." Lily says interrupting my thoughts.

I bring my eyes back on the mirror and saw her that her reflection was staring at me with sad eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Lils, I was just thinking." I say turning away from the mirrors and those brilliant green eyes.

"About what?"

I shake my head. "Just about this past year, it's nothing really."

"It's never nothing Liz, this last year has been tough. I know it has, especially on us. It hit us all hard."

I swallow thickly and squeeze my eyes shit.

"If someone told me that I escaped Voldemort two times with barely my life a year ago, I wouldn't have believed them. Lizzie we knew this was going to happen, all of this."

I smile then and turn to her, "You know I agree with you on that, I most definitely wouldn't have believed them. Not little Miss Evans."

She mock glares at me and pushes me.

"Lizzie, you've done well." She says in all seriousness.

"You've been holding your own; I know it's been tough. Especially after you and Sirius were captured by Voldemort, but I just-"

"Lily enough of that, yeah?" I tell her cutting her off. "Today's your wedding day. Let's not think about the war."

She takes and deep breath and nods her head. "I believe you should start getting ready. My maid of honor has to look beautiful especially if they want to stand next to me."

I roll my eyes at her.

"Go on." She says waving her hand and pushing me towards the bathroom.

I chuckle as I walk into the bathroom. I turn the shower onto steaming hot and slip out of my clothes. The water feels good on my skin, even though to anyone else it would be burning. I sigh as I look down, and run my finger along the thick raised scare on my abdomen. This was done by Voldemort around four months ago. Sirius and I had been spying on the Death Eaters when Voldemort caught us. We were kept in some locked cellar for weeks. If Alice and Frank hadn't come, we would have never made it. We would have died there. I shiver even through the hot water and shake my head of my thoughts.

_Not now, Lizzie! This is Lily and James' wedding. You've waited a whole year for this._

I sigh and get out of the shower wrapping a towel tightly around my body. I walk back into the bedroom expecting to see Lily there, but instead it was Sirius, leaning casually against my bedpost with a soft smile playing across his lips.

"Princess, the wedding's in an hour. Shouldn't you be dressed yet?"

"I'll be fine; I don't take long to get ready." I say waving my hand.

I drop my towel and walk over to the closet pulling my bride's maid dress from it. The dress was a beautiful pale gold that hugged my waist line; my dress was also strapless of course. Lily informed me that my dress couldn't be the same as the others. Why? I'll never know. I pull on some knickers and my strapless bra and then pull my dress up.

"Sirius can you zip me?"

"Marry me."

I stop dead at the sound of Sirius' voice; my dress slips from my fingertips and falls to the floor. I step out of the dress and whirl around to face him.

"What?"

He steps closer his hands fingering a black velvet box, "Marry me." He says again. He takes another step closer.

My breath catches in my throat and my heart pounds in my ears.

"Siriu-"

"Marry me." He says for the third time, "Elizabeth just-"

"Yes."

This time he stops dead and just stares at me.

"Yes?" He asks, making sure he heard correctly.

"Yes." I tell him.

I take one step closer and another one and another one until we're so close that if I was taller we'd be seeing eye to eye. He looks down at me his grey eyes burning.

"What are you waiting for?" I ask him. "Kiss me."

He leans down all the way his hands cupping the small of my back; my lips were almost touching his then.

"I love you." He breathes before his lips finally met mine. I threw my arms around him and kissed with as much passion as I could muster. His strong arms wrapped around me, making me feel the way they always did, safe and loved. Now that I had him, being apart from Sirius wasn't an option. I needed him; I needed him like I needed air to breath. I want to be with him forever, even if forever wasn't long enough.

He pulls back from the kiss and leans down picking up the box from the floor.

"Open it." He says handing the box to me.

I take a deep breath and lift the lid. Inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever laid eyes on. It might be simple to most but to me, it was exactly what I needed. It was a thin white gold band with a large square cut diamond; it was outlined with a smaller square with a million tiny little diamonds.

"It's- it's perfect." I breathe.

He stares at me again smiling the smile that always brings a blush to my cheeks.

"I love that I can never fail to make you blush." He teases as he takes the ring from the box and places it on my ring finger.

I kiss him once more before turning away and walking back to my dress. After I slip it on I turn towards him with a large smile on my face,

"Now can you zip me?"

**xx **

"This really means a lot to Lily." I say walking into the bedroom next to mine and see Remus sitting on his bed wearing a tux.

"It means a lot that she asked me." He admits.

I smile and walk over to him sitting down beside him on the bed.

"I want to ask you if you'd do the same for me."

He head snaps towards my own and down to the ring on my hand.

"You're getting married?" He asks a smile now on his face.

"He's just asked me, and we haven't really talked about anything but I just wanted to ask you if you'd-"

"Lizzie of course I'd give you away."

I lean forward and place a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I love you Remus." I whisper on his ear.

I straighten up and tug on his hand.

"Let's go darling; you've got someone waiting for you to walk them down the aisle.

"Lily, you look beautiful." Remus says as we reach the front of the walk way, hidden from the guests by vines that I conjured for the wedding.

"Thank you Moony." She says grabbing his hand tightly.

"So it's time?" He asks with a smile.

"It's time."

Nymphadora, Sirius' little cousin, stepped forward then walking down the aisle with flowers in her hand. I smile after the young girl that was forced, for today, to get rid of her bubblegum pink hair and for something more natural, she choose the long black curls that her mother had gotten from the Black's. Next Molly and Arthur, then Peter and Dorcas Meadows then Alice and Frank and then it was my turn.

I kissed Lily lightly on the cheek before taking a step forward. James' back yard was decorated beautifully. The aisle was lined with candle and lilies, the platform which Sirius and James along with the other groomsmen and bridesmaid were standing on was easily the most beautiful thing. My eyes locked first with James', he smiled warmly and his hazel eyes turned molten and then with Sirius who sent a wink my way. I managed not to roll my eyes and then I took my place up in front of Alice who squeezed my hand in greeting. The wagner's march plays then brining my attention to the front of the church. Instead of watching my Lily my eyes landed on James who's face lit up. Just the way he stared at her, it was so- words can't even describe it.

Lily and Remus had finally reached the platform, Remus kissed the corner of her mouth and hand her off to James who had extended a hand for her. Remus clapped James on the back before walking up himself and standing behind Sirius.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…" My eyes wander over to Sirius as the minister begins to speak. His eyes lock with mine and we just continued to stare at each other. It was almost like I knew exactly what he was thinking. Even through the giving of the vows our eyes didn't stray from each other, it was like I was stuck.

Finally the minister says, "Then I declare you bonded for life, you may kiss the bride."

My eyes break from his and watch as my two bestfriends, who were now married, engaged in a passionate kiss. When it started getting a little too long both Sirius and I cleared our throats at the same time before laughing.

They pulled back then Lily's face the exact red of her hair, even James' face with a little pink. Lily walks over to Sirius and James walks over to me.

"Congratulations mate!" I say hugging him tightly to me, as he kisses my cheek.

"I heard you're next." He says with a sly smile eye my ring.

"Did you know?"

He snorts. "Of course I knew, I just didn't know when he was going to do it. He's been carrying around that ring for two months! I reckon he was a bit scared."

"I wasn't scared Prongs." A voice says from behind James.

I push past both boys and hug Lily tightly.

"You're married!" I squeal.

"And you're getting married!"

"And Alice and Frank are married! Merlin what happened to us?" I ask, while Lily looks at me with a full blown smile on her face.

"We fell in love with idiots, that's what happened." Alice says walking forward and embracing Lily.

"Now Alice," Frank starts. "What did I tell you about calling me an idiot in front of our friends?"

She rolls her eyes, "When a girl degrades a guy in front of his friends its suicide." She states. "I got that right didn't I?"

"I believe so." He takes her hand and kisses her cheek.

"If you ever tell me that Sirius, I'll cheerfully beat you over the head with my shoe."

He chuckles and pulls me tightly to him.

"Idiots only marry other idiots." He states.

"Are you calling me an idiot?" I demand.

"Well not technically, but if that's the way you see it…"

"Sirius, I really honestly have nothing to say to that."

He smiles.

"Well I'd say that's a first."

I reach up and smack the back of his head.

"OW!"

**xx **

**10 Months Later:**

"Lizzie." A voice says in my ear, "Lizzie wake up."

I roll over onto my side and groan.

"Come on Princess, we really need to go."

My eyes blink open and I look at the clock.

"Sirius its 3:20 AM where in the hell do we need to go?"

"Lily's having her baby."

The words are just leaving his mouth, he barely get's to the word baby before I rip the covers off of my body and hop out of bed. I hurriedly search through my dressers grabbing a pair of jeans and a long sleeve tee shirt.

"Come on Sirius, just don't stand there." I yell, running into the living room.

I barely hear him murmur, "I have to wait for her to get up and now she's yelling at me."

Before I'm screaming, "Sirius!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming!"

He reaches for my hand and I intertwine my fingers with him before he disapparates with a small pop.

We land outside the hospital and I run through the front door and walk up to the front desk.

"Lily Ev- Lily Potter." I demand. She begins rattling off the floor and room number before I'm tugging Sirius along with me. The waiting room on the delivery room floor was filled with people. I search through until I spot Remus and a very fidgety looking Peter.

"Moony!" I say giving my best mate a kiss before turning to Peter and wrapping him up in a huge hug.

"Wormtail, where the hell have you been?! Don't think you're getting away with only visiting once a month!"

"S-sorry." He says with a sheepish smile.

"You should be!" I snap, while Sirius greets his mates.

I take the seat next to Moony, only to be moved when Sirius lifts me up and places me on his lap instead. It gets quiet for awhile before I say,

"Ten Galleons says Prongs faints."

"Prongs is not going to faint." Sirius says from behind me.

"You don't know anything Sirius. He's definitely going to faint."

"So ten Galleons?" He asks conversationally.

"Ten Galleons." I say and twist on his lap for a moment to kiss his lips. "It's sealed."

He rolls his eyes before I lean back against him with a sigh. His hands go to my hair as he runs his fingers through it. I stare at the engagement ring still on my finger. Sirius and I made no plans to get married yet; we haven't set a date or even thought about when we wanted too. It's not like I had any problems with it, I was in no rush to get married. Just being with him was enough.

Eventually my eyes began to flutter as my eye lids got heavier and heavier.

"I'll wake you up when it happens, love." Sirius whispers placing a gentle kiss on my temples, that the last thing I heard before my eyes closed all the way and fell asleep.

"Lizzie love." I hear someone whisper. I roll over and smack my head against the arm of the chair.

"OW!"

"Sorry!" Sirius says as I place a hand to my throbbing head.

My eyes blink open and I realized that I was in the waiting room still.

"What is it?"

"She had her baby." But it wasn't Sirius' voice who says this but James'.

I jump to my feet and run at him throwing my arms around his waist.

"Can I see them?" I ask when I pull away.

He rolls his eyes.

"Come on then."

We all follow James through the halls; Sirius' hand comes and wraps itself around mine.

"We'll have to stop at Gringotts on the way home?" He says.

"Hmm? Why is that?"

"Prongs fainted." He says simply.

"HA! I knew it!" I say with a victorious grin on my face.

"Wipe that smirk off, love." He says just as we walk through the door.

Lily was sitting up in bed with a bundle of pale blue blankets in her arms.

"Before anyone says anything." Lily starts.

"We were wondering if you-" James says looking at me. "And Sirius would be God Parents."

My eyes widen and a smile makes its way on my cheeks.

"Of course." I say shaking my head.

"Merlin, I'd- yeah." Sirius says from beside me. "How about you hand me my godson, then Lily."

She smiles at him and hands him the baby. I walk up to Sirius, peering at the small baby in his arms that was clearly a boy and Merlin! He looked just liked James; his full head of black hair was already untidy. Looking down at him, made my eyes fill up with tears. He was the most beautiful baby boy. I looked up to see tears reflecting in Sirius' eyes as well, as he lifted his finger placing it by the baby's hand which he immediately held on to.

"Lily, what's his name?" I ask her, my voice thick with unshed tears, my hand goes to his head gentling stroking the black hair.

"It's Harry." She says and I can hear the smile in her voice. "Harry James Potter."


	23. READ!

Hey there everyone!

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and such of my story. Well I know I've changed my mind about a billion times on whether or not I was writing a sequel or just a one-shot or a series of one-shots. I changed my mind again; I just can't let Lizzie go! She has so much to say about what happened after Lily and James were murdered, and well I just miss writing about her already.

It probably won't be too long and it will be mostly based on the fifth book, so it will have many conversations taken out of it, but obviously they will be different because I don't plagiarize and Lizzie isn't in the actual books. But I'll stay on the same topic for the most part.

I'm going to try and update the first chapter tonight! Good bye all!

With love,

Smithchickx13


End file.
